


Chasing Hope

by PaigeDestiny



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Dysfunctional Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 48,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeDestiny/pseuds/PaigeDestiny
Summary: Skye was used to being back at St Agnes, after years of rejection and pain she has nearly given up hope. Will a new school, S.H.I.E.L.D High, where no one knows her past be the new start she's hoping for? Completely AU. Hope you enjoy! :)
Comments: 56
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so I welcome any constructive criticism and prompts. I am English so am trying really hard to use all of the American systems and words! Hope you enjoy, there will be more Marvel characters introduced in the next few chapters!

Skye jumped at the knock on her door. It was 5:00pm and she had just settled on her bed to do some holiday reading. She was going to start 9th Grade in September and wanted to get a head start on her course books. Being in foster home number 20, Skye knew she was being too optimistic in hoping she would last until September but something about the Jameson's made her positive. 'No hopeful is dangerous' she reasoned with herself. But that doesn't mean that Skye couldn't dream. Being constantly moved from home to home, Skye knew her schoolwork could be better, therefore, she was determined to try and make this home work. No one wanted a failed student, not even the Jameson's.

Skye sighed, yanked her earphones out and moved over to the door. After unlocking the door (yes, she still wanted to keep herself safe) she opened it to find Mr. Jameson looking perplexed.

"Uh Mary?"

"Skye" she replied forcefully. The Jameson's may be one of the better homes, but they were still traditional.

"Mary, please can you come downstairs for a minute? Jane and I want to have a word."

Skye didn't fail to notice the way he kept glancing down and wringing his hands. Her breathing picked up as she slowly followed him out of her room and downstairs. Skye took her seat across from the Jameson's at the dinning room table and prepared for the worst. 'They're going to send me back' she thought. She knew this was going to come at one point, it always did but she couldn't help hoping that this time would be different. Skye liked the Jameson's; they weren't unkind and usually left her to get on with things by herself. They hadn't starved her, and she could put her own pictures up on her wall. Not that she had many.

"Mary" Mr Jameson started seriously, placing his hands on the table. "Mary, we have enjoyed looking after you these last three months, however, we have decided that we can't take you in anymore. Please can you go and pack your things." It wasn't a question; it was an order. He had kept it short and simple, no beating around the bush and despite not wanting to, Skye respected him for that.

Not waiting another second Skye jumped up from the table and without a second glance sprinted to her room. She tried to stop the tears from falling but failed as a sob escaped her. 'I'm worthless, damaged, they don't want a kid like that' Skye thought. But at the same time the dormant anger that she had been suppressing since being abandoned as a baby erupted through her. 'This isn't fair, I tried so so hard to make this work!'. Without thinking Skye picked up her red sparkly lamp and threw it, full force, through the window. The immediate smash was deafening and resounded throughout the house, but Skye didn't stop there. As her devastation at being abandoned again washed through her she started to throw her bedding off the bed and onto the floor. Finally, her body gave out and she just laid on the floor, a broken pile of sorrow and rage. Yet, Skye couldn't stop hoping that Mr Jameson was going to come up, see her pain and apologize, say they had made a mistake, that they actually wanted her. But no one did. So when Sharon Carter, Skye's social worker, turned up 15 minutes later Skye was packed and sitting numbly on her wrecked mattress.

Miss Carter had been Mary's social worker for 10 years and ever since she heard the sarcastic and witty 4-year-old telling a nun that she should 'go to hell', she had been in love with her. That's why as soon as Sharon had walked in on Skye sitting among a shipwreck, her heart had broken.

Skye slowly raised her gaze to meet her mentor's. The haunted look that dominated her eyes pulled on Miss Carters heartstrings, but she had to remain objective. "Skye come on, let's go. We can talk when we're back home"  
Skye didn't have the heart to explain that she didn't have a home. Instead she just picked up her bin bag and followed Miss Carter to her doom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here's chapter 2. I hope you all like it! I promise next chapter that you will meet Mr Coulson and Mrs May and other members of the team. This story is defiantly going to be slow-burn family.

After exiting the car Skye took a moment to take in the building which she had tried so hard to forget. The building loomed like a giant canopy of torture. The tall barbed wire fence made it look like a prison, therefore the happy childlike shrieks coming from the backyard was almost laughable. Skye trudged slowly up the steps and braced herself. Last time she had been as St Agnes, 3 months ago, she had told everyone that she would never see them again and that she had hoped they would all rot in hell. Not that Skye wanted to take any of it back, but now coming face to face with her nightmare, she was slightly scared.

Skye debated running. She had done it before, but she knew, realistically that she wouldn't last out on the streets. She had a lot of street smarts, but New York was dangerous and there were a lot of bad guys out there.

As soon as Skye pushed open the heavy double wooden doors she was bombarded by a flash of red hair. "Skye! Your back! I missed you so so much. When you're not here Jessica takes all my stuff, and no one cares about my nightmares. Are you back for good?" Skye couldn't help it she laughed as she swung the small girl around and tickled her.

Skye had first met Natasha when she was ten and Natasha five. They were placed in a foster home together, not a good one, and Skye had taken it upon herself to protect Natasha. Skye still had scars from Mr Brody but there were none on Natasha and that was all that mattered. Despite never having a family herself, Skye was surprised at how well she could cheer Natasha up and they had become like sisters. Not that Skye would ever admit it, but she missed having the little firecracker around.

Skye's thoughts were punctured by Sister Jones strict monotone voice "Mary? My office. Now."

Skye put Natasha down with a promise to find her later and followed Miss Carter to the main office. Skye had been back from enough foster homes by now to know the protocol and she knew Sister Jones' office inside and out through her frequent disciplinary meetings.

Skye knew she should try to look less bored as she sat down opposite the nun. She knew she should behave but she just couldn't prevent her eyes from rolling and the sigh that escaped her mouth.

Sister Jones stared at Skye for five whole seconds. It looked as though her eyes wanted to burn a hole through her brain. Piercing the tense silence Miss Carter spoke up "Skye, you know the protocol by now, please hand your bag over to Sister Jones". Skye did as she was asked. Sister Jones then took out every item Skye had and made a list. Not that it was a very long list. All Skye owned was two pairs of underwear, a pair of too big shorts, one pair of ripped jeans, two plain baggy T-shirts and holey sneakers. All hand me downs. Skye didn't even have a jacket. However, Sister Jones then pulled out a pair of brand new pristine dark blue sneakers. Skye froze. She forgot the Jameson's had brought her those.

"Mary" Skye flinched. She knew the nuns would never stop calling her Mary. Only Miss Carter acknowledged her chosen name but she still despised Mary Sue Poots.

"Mary" Sister Jones spoke up. "You know the rules, these are going into the giving box"

Skye tried not to look disappointed as her favorite shoes, and only ever nice ones, were confiscated. The 'giving box' or as Skye called it the 'too good for orphans like you box' prevented fights and inequality in the orphanage. However, Skye suspected that the nuns just liked to sell the brand new things that kids got from nice fosters.

"Now that's dealt with, we have to move onto more serious matters. Do you want to explain why I will have to pay $400 towards a new window?" Sister Jones face was red, and Skye thought she would explode.

"You do? Oh that's highly unfortunate, whatever happened whilst I was away?" Skye retorted sarcastically.

"Mary" Sister Jones scolded "Double chores for the rest of the week. No free time Saturday and no breakfast"

Skye thought that was highly unfair but decided it was best to be quite for now.

"Now moving onto schooling. The Jameson's, before they decided you were no longer manageable, had signed you up to attend S.H.I.E.L.D High. Normally, upon moving back to St Agnes you would attend St Christopher's up the road with the rest of the children, however, since you set fire to their math class in July, they no longer want you back. Therefore, I am allowing you to keep to your new school which is just a 20 minute walk away. But be warned Mary. This is your last chance. Screw this up and it's off to the secure center ok?"

Skye sat there in shock. She didn't have to go back to that awful school where everyone knew she was an Orphan? She could start afresh with everyone else in September and pretend to be normal. Live a new life. She couldn't help the grin that appeared on her face. "I understand".

"Good, you may be excused. You're in room 208, get unpacked and ready for bed."

Skye left and Miss Carter followed. "Hey Skye, listen to me. This is your new chance ok? I've heard good things about this school, and you could do so much good there. How about this? I will notify them to change your name to Skye on their registers. But you must promise me you will work hard. Please?"

Skye tried to push down the gratitude she was feeling towards this woman. Miss Carter was one of the only people who actually cared about her kids' welfare. "Really? Thank you! I promise!"

Skye practically leaped up the stairs to her new room. If she didn't have to explain her name, then no one would have to know she was an orphan. She could be anything she wanted to be. An infinite amount of possibilities swirled around her head. She could be daughter the president for all they cared. Skye laughed at the thought, no one would ever believe her.

Suddenly, Skye felt herself being thrown to the floor. She looked up and saw Sara and Jillian sneering above her. Skye had never gotten on with these massive 16-year olds and being extremely small and skinny for her age Skye knew she couldn't beat them in a fight, no matter how many times she tried.

"Look who's back. Mary Sue Poots the unwanted nobody"

Skye laughed "Quick thinking there Sara. Someday you could be head of NASA" and with that she quickly sprung up and sprinted to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this story is only getting started so please hang on! Thank you for all the support it means so much to me! :)

The next week passed like a blur. Skye spent most of her time hanging out with Natasha and Robbie Reyes whilst trying to keep out of trouble. Well maybe they didn't try too hard if you count the midnight snack they had managed to smuggle out of the kitchen and the worms they had put in Sara's bed which caused a series of screams and panic attacks. It had taken Skye three days to recover from her uncontrollable laughter. Before she knew it Monday had arrived and her stomach twisted in a knot at the thought of yet another new school.

The horrifying siren sounded at 6:30AM to wake all the children and Skye moaned. She was not a morning person. Slowly dragging herself out of bed she went to the box she had thrown all her clothes into. She desperately wanted to look nice but had no clothes ready to fulfil her wish. Sighing Skye took out her slightly too big faded red t-shirt. It only had one small hole near the bottom but that was better than her other top. Skye also put on a pair of black ripped jeans that actually fit. Moving over to the mirror Skye grimaced at her long uncontrollable hair. She stood there staring, debating what to do when she moved and picked up some scissors and without thinking she cut.

Skye had always wanted a haircut but because of the constant moving and lack of money she had purely let her hair grow as it wished. However, If she wanted to be someone else and have a new start at this school then maybe she had to change physically. Once Skye had cut her hair to just below her jawline, she took a step back to admire her work. Skye smiled, it wasn't the best, but it was passable, and the new haircut made her look edgy and neat.

Skye looked at the clock 7:00AM she was late for breakfast. Quickly throwing on some socks and her holey sneakers, she sprinted down the stairs and into the dining hall. Immediately the chatter died down as the mass of kids stopped to stare and whisper. Skye blushed, kept her head down and moved to her usual seat in between Robbie and Natasha. The dining hall couldn't be classified as big, but it was big enough to host the 40 children aged 5 to 16 that stayed here. During meals was the only time that all the age groups were together. Up until the age of 8 the orphans were taught at the Orphanage and from then on, they attended St Christopher's school, Skye being the only acceptation of course. However, most of the children still knew each other and, therefore, didn't fail to notice Skye's new hair.

"Skye, your hair!" Robbie exclaimed with half awe, half worry.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" Skye retorted. Honestly she couldn't care less what others thought, she liked it.

"What he's trying to say is that it looks nice, more you" Natasha spoke up.

"Well thanks guys" Skye replied snatching a piece of toast off Robbie's plate. They eat quickly and exited to grab their school things.

"Skye had spent all last night figuring out what to do with her torn backpack. In the end she had stolen some needle and thread and had tried, unsuccessfully to repair the holes. It was good enough she thought as she quickly threw in a couple of pens and her spare top and shorts for PE kit. Skye didn't know what she needed to bring today but she would be prepared.

Upon returning to the entry hall Skye saw the lines of children, split into age groups, ready to leave for school. It was 7:45 and the walk to St Christopher's was 15 minutes and they started at 8:30. The nuns liked to see them leave extra early so there was no way they would be late. That used to be me Skye thought. Skye's school was about a 20 to 30 minute walk and as she was old enough, she had been given permission to walk there by herself. Skye moved passed all of the noisy, squabbling children and, after signing out with Sister Jones (who simply raised an eyebrow at her new haircut) she left through the thick old double doors.

Skye slowly strolled up the path, relishing the peace and quite which was tranquil compared to the constantly loud Orphanage. She was nervous about starting school and even debated making a run for it but she couldn't end up in the secure center. Skye had heard horrible things about that place. By 8:10 Skye was nearly at school and was passing through a shopping estate, when something caught her eye. In the window of a clothes store was a back hoodie. It was simple but fashionable and would go great with Skye's new haircut. Skye desperately wanted to make an impression and hide her second-hand clothes, and this would do the trick. The only problem was her lack of money.

Screw it. Skye had shoplifted many times in her life and was a pro. At one of her previous foster homes, Danny, her foster brother had made Skye steal for him and in return she had earned his protection. Skye was only 8 at the time but a fast learner. Therefore, it wasn't hard to make her way into the store and wait for the owner to get distracted before swiftly grabbing the hoodie and hurrying out the store. She had done it. Easy. Skye quickly ripped the tags off and put the hoodie on. Now dressed in something new, Skye felt better and less nervous for school.

Skye had received her timetable from the office and was trying to find her way to English. After roaming the school for what seemed like hours she finally found herself outside 6B just before the bell. As she pushed open the door she was greeted with a half filled class and loud chattering. After a quick sweep of the room Skye settled into a seat next to the window near the back where she was least likely to get noticed. Skye put her backpack on the floor and tried to keep calm. She was highly skilled at blending in so she should be fine. Skye looked up as she saw a boy and girl both with light brown hair enter the room. The girl was medium height and had on a mustard jumper and jeans whilst the boy wore a checked shirt and formal pants. They were talking animatedly with each other and seemed to be having a debate. Skye tensed as she realized the only two free seats left were one next to her and one in front next to a boy with blonde hair. After hesitating the girl came and sat down next to Skye and the boy in front.

"Hi, I'm Jemma Simmons". The girl had an English accent and Skye debated simply ignoring her. She probably shouldn't get too attached as she would most likely be moving on in two to three months. But the way the girl smiled and something about her eyes drew Skye in. She decided to test where this might lead.

"What's up? I'm Skye". These simple words seemed to have made Jemma's day as her smile grew and she took out several amounts of books.

"Nice to meet you Skye. This is Fitz" Jemma said gesturing to the boy in front whom she had walked in with, "well his first name is Leo. We've been friends since we were toddlers. It's nice to meet someone new though. I didn't see you last year are you new?" Jemma questioned.

Skye knew this was coming. Most of her class would have been together in Elementary school. Remembering the promise, she made herself this morning Skye took a breath and said "Yeah, I recently moved here with my family". Despite the word family feeling foreign on her tongue Skye smiled and felt, for once, normal.

They were suddenly interrupted from their conversation as a man, roughly late 40's Skye estimated, walked into the room.

"Good morning class, I am Mr. Coulson and I will be your English teacher this year." He smiled at the class and Skye couldn't help but notice how the crinkles around his eyes made his face seem genuine and trustworthy.

"Ok, so today we are going to be doing something slightly unconventional. I deem it important that we, as a class, really get to know each other and become friends. So I want you all to get up and follow me outside." The man walked through the fire exit and gestured for the class to follow.

The teenagers groaned but Skye couldn't help being slightly intrigued. This was severely different from her last school where they had to merely copy off the board. Skye followed Jemma and Fitz outside and joined the circle of teens sat on the grass.

"Ok firstly, we are going to go around the circle and introduce ourselves. Name, favorite color, family and an interesting fact about yourself. I'll start. My name is Mr. Coulson, my favorite color is red. I live with my beautiful wife and my precious Lola which in fact is a car." Several of the students laughed and Skye happily joined in.

As they went around the circle Skye couldn't help but worry. Should she lie? Well she couldn't exactly say "Hey I'm Skye a worthless orphan who you should all forget."

After Jemma's brief introduction, Skye realized it was her turn. Mr Coulson was looking at her fondly, silently encouraging her. "Hey I'm Skye uh Johnson" Johnson? Where the hell did that come from? "Uh my favorite color is blue like the sky" Some people chuckled at her attempt of a pun. "And I live with my parents, sister Natasha and my dog and a fun fact?" Mr. Coulson nodded. "Ok well I had to move to this school after kind of accidentally blowing up one of my math classes?" This evoked a massive eruption of laughter from the class whilst Jemma and Fitz looked at her with half admiration and half seriousness. Mr. Coulson cleared his throat.

"And I'm sure Skye fully regrets this choice, right Skye?" Skye took the hint and nodded but she couldn't help but notice the little amused smirk pulling at her teachers' lips.

Skye couldn't believe that she had done it. She said she had a family, and no one questioned it. Well why would anyone really. But no one was looking at her like she was a kicked puppy, maybe she could fit in here after all.

After the rest of the class had there go including a boy called Lincoln and another boy called Trip, Mr. Coulon called the class back inside.

"Right, I'm glad we are getting to know each other better but now I'm going to be setting you all a little project." The class groaned. Homework? It was only their first lesson

"By next week, I want you to all form a presentation about your family tree."

Skye froze. Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the support! I have loads of ideas where I want this story to go but I don't want to rush it. Here's chapter 4 for you, I hope you like it! :)

When Skye packed up and left English quickly, Jemma followed. After sitting next to the girl, Jemma couldn't help but feel as though they were destined to be friends. Maybe it was because they were exact opposites, Jemma had always followed the rules, where as Skye seemed to go out of her way to break the rules. But something about this appealed to Jemma. She also never had a female friend. Fitz had always been there, and she viewed him as her right hand which she couldn't live without, but that didn't mean she couldn't have a friend, a girl to talk to.

Skye didn't have to glance back to know she was being followed. She didn't know what to do. No one had openly wanted to be her friend before. She had never gotten the chance to get too close to anyone and had always just 'hung out' with the crowds of teens that were up to no good. Therefore, Skye was conflicted. But she decided to welcome Jemma and see how it would play out. 'She will probably hate me in a week' Skye thought, especially when it became apparent that Skye had no family to conduct a family tree on. 'Stupid Mr Coulson, trying to ruin school before it's barely started.'

As Skye was going over what had just occurred in her last lesson, she didn't realize that Jemma and Fitz had started talking to her. "Sorry what?" Skye asked.

"We were just asking whether you would like to join us for lunch? Fitz and I have permission to go out for lunch and were wondering if you wanted to go to that little café around the corner?" Jemma inquired.

Skye had forgot that this school let students go out for lunch, if they had permission from their parents. The nuns would never give Skye permission to go out, it would be too much effort to revoke the privilege when Skye had done something wrong. "Oh um, I forgot to get my mum to sign the form and she's been busy so I can't but you guys can still go. Don't worry about me."

Jemma looked startled "No Skye, of course we won't abandon you! We can eat together in the cafeteria then don't worry about it."

Skye appreciated them not asking too many questions about her lack of permission form and together they walked to their next lesson together.

After a surprisingly fun History lesson and a boring math lesson where Fitz had jokingly warned her to try not to blow up the classroom, Skye, Jemma and Fitz were walking to lunch. Skye had to admit that she quite liked this new school. Most of the students were polite and there were no fights in between classes and the teachers weren't horrible and seemed to accept that everyone isn't perfect. This was the first time Skye had not had a phone call home or detention in the first few hours at a new school. Skye supposed it was down to the fact that no one knew her true identity and everyone happily called her Skye.

"We have PE next with Mrs May, Mr Coulson's wife" Jemma said.

"Mr Coulson's wife? How do you know that? I can barely remember half the kids in our class" Skye joked.

Fitz and Simmons laughed, and Fitz said, "We heard a couple of older kids talking about it, apparently they don't seem very compatible."

Skye was intrigued. She couldn't help but like Mr Coulson for some reason and she wondered if they had any kids. 'Mr. C would make an amazing dad' Skye thought. The kind of dad she had always dreamed of having. Her previous anger at Mr C for setting that stupid project seemed to melt away and Skye found her appetite come back as she cautiously ate her free school meal before walking to PE.

Skye hated PE. She had always been quick and skilled at fighting due to her regular brawls at the Orphanage, but Skye never saw the point in running around whilst everyone judged you. Skye also hated getting changed for PE. The changing rooms at this school weren't so bad. At least they had some areas where you could try to have some privacy, but Skye was still self-conscious about people seeing her body and more specifically the massive scars and bruises that dominated it. Now she was at St. Agnes there weren't too many bruises, but she still wished her shorts were slightly longer and her old T-shirt was long sleeved. Jemma had changed into a black vest top and leggings and Skye wished she could have new clothes like that too.

Once out on the field Skye and Jemma joined Fitz and waited for their teacher. Mrs May was a short teacher but her presence was powerful. Her stern face immediately silenced the class and Skye couldn't help but be slightly scared. After a quick register Mrs May began.

"Ok class today is going to be a more introductory lesson as I get a better understanding of your fitness levels. The first thing I want you to do is run 2 laps around this field. GO!"

The class, too stunned to argue, started running immediately. But as Skye went to join them, staying at the back, Mrs May called out to her.

"Skye! Come over here please."

Skye gestured to Jemma and Fitz to carry on without her whilst she walked over to her new teacher. Skye wondered what she had done this time. Mrs May was completely different from the warm and fuzzy Mr C and Skye couldn't help but feel anxious.

"Skye your footwear isn't appropriate for my classes, you will end up hurting yourself. For now, you can wear my spare pair but next time you will need new ones"

Skye blushed as she looked down at her holey sneakers. Skye new there was no way she would be able to obtain new shoes before her next class in 2 days' time. Sister Jones would just think that she was trying to get her favorite shoes back.

Ms May handed Skye a pair of black Nike sneakers.

"Thanks Mrs May. But um I'm not sure if I will be able to get some new sneakers any time soon." Ms May raised her eyebrow but didn't ask her to elaborate and Skye was grateful.

"Keep them." May said before turning around and calling her class back.

Skye stood there in shock. No one, especially not a teacher, would voluntarily give her anything. Skye felt bad as she changed her shoes. They were comfortable and felt expensive and Skye worried that Mrs May would hate her. She knew she should give them back at the end of class but at the back of her mind Skye knew she needed to take advantage of this rare opportunity.

After practicing cross country Skye and Jemma returned to the girls changing room to get changed. Skye decided to test the waters and keep the new shoes, wearing them for the rest of the day. Jemma hadn't asked what May wanted and Skye hadn't told her. So Jemma had openly talked about her wish to be a scientist. "What do you want to be when you're older?" Jemma questioned.

Skye hesitated. She had never thought too much about her future, opting to just live in the moment. "Huh I'm not sure. Maybe something to do with computers?"

Jemma seemed surprised but glad that Skye had given a heartfelt answer.

After school Jemma and Fitz had left to take the bus whilst Skye went to the school library. This had become routine for Skye as she tried to avoid going back to foster homes and St Agnes for as long as possible. The library was big and spacious with book shelf's dominating the balcony that was situated around the square room and computers taking up all the space on the ground floor. It wasn't busy and Skye felt calmer in her own solitude. She found a computer in the corner and logged on. After completing most of her homework from today (totally ignoring Mr Coulson's project), Skye started to browse the internet.

"You look much more attractive in person than you do through my telescope"

Skye flinched as she felt a hand grab her shoulder and turned to see a boy roughly 16 standing behind her. He was tall and had short dark hair.

"Don't like my pickup line? Where are you from anyway, I haven't seen you here before? And boy I would have noticed a girl like you."

Skye just stared, debating whether to run or punch him in the face. She felt sick and wanted to get out of this situation quickly.

"Oh by the way I'm Grant Ward, nice to meet you" He looked at her computer screen "Skye".


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the support. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Skye turned off her computer, slung her backpack on her back and stood up slowly. Her mouth was dry so she took a moment to compose herself.

"Nice to meet you Grant but I have to go so bye"

However, as she tried to move around him he took his hand off her shoulder and moved it to her arm grabbing hard.

"Let me walk you out" He commanded.

Skye decided to play it out. She couldn't make a scene in the library, she would wait until they were outside.

"Sure, lead the way".

As they walked Skye felt Grants nails digging into her arm. She was used to pain and reminded herself to keep calm and collected. Her initial panic turned into anger and she picked up the pace wanting to get outside as quick as possible. She could take him… right?

When they had gotten into the car park Grant went to lead her to his car when Skye stopped.

"I'm going to go now. Thanks for walking me out but I'll be fine now" Skye was shocked how cool and stern her voice was but Grant seemed to push his luck. Without letting go of her arm he went in to kiss her. Skye took that moment to raise her foot and kick him, as hard as she could, in between his legs.

"Fuck" Grant doubled over in pain, unprepared for Skye's sudden outburst.

"That means piss off you jerk" Skye spat. But as she went to make a run for it Grant grabbed her and turned her around to face him. He pulled on her collar and aggressively stuck his face close to hers.

"Skye oh Skye, one thing you have to know is I always get what I want." Grants face was twisted into rage and Skye felt her pulse quicken. The look in his eyes mirrored that of a mass murder.

Suddenly Skye felt a searing pain in the center of her face. Her left eye was temporarily blinded, and she felt blood pouring down her chin. She wavered and fell to the floor. The pain was immense but she reminded herself to fight, she had to come to her senses. Blinking away the tears Skye looked up to see Grant standing over her.

"I'll be watching you and believe me you will come around eventually" Grant whispered in a menacing tone.

"Hey! Get away from her!"

Skye heard feet pounding the ground as Grant ran off and was replaced by another boy. He had blonde hair, electrifying blue eyes and his face was filled with concern.

"Shit, hey are you alright?" He bent down and went to touch Skye's arm.

Skye involuntarily flinched away, and the mystery boy held up his hands. "Sorry. My names Lincoln, I'm just trying to help."

"No it's fine, I'm Skye." Skye, with Lincolns help, slowly got up. Lincoln guided Skye into the school.

"I think the nurse has gone home, we could see what teachers are still in school though?" Lincoln said.

They walked through the corridor, Skye trying very hard not to get blood all over Lincoln.

"Whoa guys what happened? Skye? Are you ok? Come into my classroom"

Skye recognized the voice and that's when she realized Lincoln was guiding her into Mr C's classroom. She sat down on one of the tables whilst Coulson grabbed tissues and ordered Lincoln to go and find an ice pack. Mr Coulson carefully guided Skye's hand so she was stemming the blood flow with tissues and he moved onto wiping as much of the blood off her face as he could.

After 5 minutes Skye took the pressure off her nose and was pleased to see the bleeding had stopped. Lincoln returned and passed her the ice pack which she held onto her eye.

"I don't think your nose is broken but you might have some bruising and a black eye. Now would you like to tell me what happened?" Mr Coulson asked.

Skye hesitated. She still wasn't certain that she could trust Mr Coulson yet and snitching on Grant Ward would most likely make things worse. Plus, Lincoln didn't see the whole thing so it would be her word against Ward's.

"Just this guy. He said some things and then took me to the car park and tried to get me into his car. I kicked him in the balls though" Skye smiled, and Mr Coulson couldn't help but laugh lightly. "But then he must have head butted me in the face coz next thing I knew was on the floor and Lincoln was there. Thanks, by the way."

"No problem, I'm sure you would have gotten back up and kicked his ass anyway" Lincoln replied. Skye laughed and found herself drawn to his kind and mysterious personality.

But Mr Coulson stayed quite, worry etched onto his face. He always stayed a couple of hours later than everyone else to ensure his classes were prepped and his marking was done so that when he went home he could relax. He knew Melinda did the same so when they got home they could be in each other's company more. This time he was glad he stayed. Apart from Melinda he didn't know what teachers were still in school at 4:30PM so he was relieved Skye had found him and that she was safe now.

"Skye do you know the boys name?" Mr Coulson asked.

Skye shook her head. She felt bad for lying but at the same time she was no tell tail. If it got worse then she would do something. Mr C looked like he knew Skye was lying but didn't press.

"Ok well, I will keep an eye out and if anything else happens please come to me" Skye nodded.

They all jumped as the door was pushed open and Mrs May walked in. She paused and looked over to Skye and Lincoln with curiosity before taking in Skye's bloodied clothes. She caught eyes with Phil who shook his head slightly and she walked over to him but didn't question what had happened.

"Now Lincoln and Skye you two should be getting home. Skye you still may feel slightly disorientated and dizzy so I would prefer it if you would let me give you a lift home, you too Lincoln if you want."

"Ah no thanks Sir, I live just around the corner and I should actually go I told my mum I would be home 5 minutes ago. Nice to meet you Skye, I'll see you around." And with that Lincoln left.

Mr Coulson looked questioningly at Skye who took a deep breath. Skye couldn't let Mr C give her a lift home. Then he would find out and probably look at her differently. Mrs May already saw her as a charity case and besides she needed to take off her hoodie and change her shoes to hide everything before the nuns saw, or worse the other kids, to prevent them from being stolen.

"Um no thanks Mr C I'm fine. I've had worse don't worry. Thank-you for you know." Skye gestured at the blood.

"Skye please let me give you a lift home. Mel and I don't mind honestly."

But Skye shook her head, "No I've already caused you enough hassle and besides there's some things I've got to do before I can go home."

Skye gave a small wave and left. Mr Coulson didn't try to stop her, but he couldn't help but feel worried.

"Somethings not right with that girl" Melinda stated. "I gave her my spare sneakers because hers were ruined and she told me she wouldn't be able to get any new ones any time soon. And now she says she's had worse injuries so backhandedly? I don't know, something don't feel right."

Mr Coulson couldn't help agreeing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support, I hope you enjoy!

After Skye had cleaned her hoodie (the best she could in a sink) and changed her shoes, she deposited both items of clothing into her locker and started walking home. It was 4:45 and Skye knew that if she got back to St Agnes later than 5 o'clock then she would be in trouble. Skye debated whether she should go back or go somewhere else for a bit but her pounding headache and sore face made the decision for her. Skye knew that her eye and nose would be starting to bruise, and she hoped she could avoid any immediate questioning to run to her room.

The walk home was quick and uneventful, and Skye found herself outside St Agnes at 5 o'clock exactly. There was no one in the entrance hall so Skye made her way quickly up to her bedroom. Skye's bedroom contained three beds, Skye's being the furthest to the right. She shared the room with two other girls both 13. Skye knew she had gotten lucky as some rooms contained 5 to 8 girls depending on the size. The 2 girls Skye shared with were quiet and Skye mostly ignored them.

Glancing in the mirror Skye saw that her eye was swollen and black and her nose was slightly purple, she looked horrible. The adrenaline from earlier was wearing off and Skye contemplated skipping dinner. She didn't know if she could deal with the stares or questions and she felt drained. However, at 6 o'clock Skye made her way down for dinner, she had gone without food before and couldn't be certain whether she would get her next meal, she had to be smart.

Upon entering the loud and busy dinning hall, Skye looked down to avoid any stares and, after receiving her bowl of soup, sat down in her usual seat.

"Hey Skye, are you alright? What happened?" Robbie asked.

Skye just shook her head. Today had been stressful and she wasn't in the mood for talking. After being surrounded by kids at school Skye wished she could go home and relax but obviously, instead, she found herself surrounded by even more kids.

After dinner Skye went to the rec room and used her computer time to add Jemma and Fitz to her email contacts. They had wanted to exchange phone numbers, but Skye had made the excuse that her phone was broken. In reality, phones were too expensive for care kids like her. Skye and the other older children were shepherded into their respective bedrooms at 8:00 for lights out at 8:30. Skye took a quick shower and changed into her pj's which she had taken the liberty to ask for earlier as her old pair had gone missing in the transfer from the Jamesons' to St Agnes.

As Skye laid in bed she went through the events of today. She really liked her new school and her new friends. She wondered if Lincoln could now be considered her friend too, he had kinda saved her life after all. Skye sighed, for some reason she really liked Lincoln but she couldn't be sure he liked her back. Interrupting her thoughts, the pain in her face was now a dull burning and Skye wished that she had family who she could go to for comfort. Instead she was alone, listening to the soft snores of strangers in a cold and unhomely prison. For once Skye envied people like Jemma and Fitz who had normal lives, parents who cared what grade they got or how their first day of school went. Skye on the other hand, was always alone. She couldn't stop the tears from slowly dripping down her cheeks at the thought of her never being able to be normal. She had wasted 14 years of her life without a family and it was so hard trying to hold onto hope when she had no one to live for. Maybe Ward was right, and she should just succumb to living a life as a used foster kid.

Skye jumped awake when the usual siren sounded and groaned. It was still dark outside and she wished she could stay wrapped up under her blanket forever. After five minutes of wishing it was Saturday, Skye got up, washed and dressed. She then begrudgingly tried to tackle her unruly hair. As she looked in the mirror, any hope Skye had of staying under the radar today vanished. It looked like Skye had been dropped onto her face from three stories up.

After breakfast Sister Anne, a young nun who Skye actually liked, applied some cream to Skye's face and gave her painkillers. Skye thanked her and then left for school.

Upon arriving Skye changed her shoes, retrieved her hoodie from her locker and then made her way to computer science.

Skye had always loved the freedom of information that computers held and ever since she was 10 she had decided she would use this information to her advantage and try to find her parents. Since then she had become effortlessly good at coding and hacking which had previously gotten her into trouble with the police. Unfortunately, she had not been able to find any information about her parents but she was still determined to find something, anything to prove she was more than an unloved child.

In computer science Skye sat down next to Jemma and Fitz who greeted her enthusiastically. 'I guess we really are friends now' Skye thought.

"Is this seat taken?" Skye looked up to see Lincoln smiling at her and she shook her head. He gave her a lopsided grin and Skye couldn't stop herself from smiling giddily back.

"Skye? Earth to Skye?" Jemma interrupted. Skye had forgot she was in the middle of a conversation.

"Oh sorry what?"

"I was just asking what happened? Did someone hurt you?"

Skye wondered whether she should tell the truth. Jemma and Fitz had been nice to her so far so why not? As Skye retold the events of the previous day, with Lincoln chipping in with some details, Jemma and Fitz's faces turned pale. They were glad that Skye was ok but they couldn't hide their concern.

"Ok class, today you will be working in groups of four. Your task for the next few weeks is to plan an app or website of your choice. All the information you will need to help you is in the booklet in front of you. You may start."

Skye thought that was an easy way to cop out of any teaching, but she was happy to be working with her friends. Together Jemma, Fitz, Lincoln and Skye brainstormed ideas.

"We could make a game?" Fitz suggested.

"Or a science app?" Jemma chipped in.

"No, I think it needs to be something beneficial. There are loads of kids suffering out there and we should do something to help them." Skye spoke up, thinking of the torturous screams of children that filled the corridors of the orphanage at night. Everyone agreed.

"Well you could all come over my house sometime next week to work on our app and we could order pizza?" Jemma offered.

Skye had never been around a friend's house before. She had never even had true friends before, but she was excited to experience something new. They all agreed to go to Jemma's Thursday after school the following week and Skye looked forward spending more time with her friends. She decided that Natasha and Robbie could cover for her and she would sneak in the back window, like she'd done several times before.

The next few days passed quickly for Skye. She had gotten settled into her new routine and enjoyed hanging out with Fitz, Jemma and Lincoln. They had become a tight group and with Jemma and Fitz's help, Skye found herself enjoying science more.

The next thing Skye knew it was Friday. She had PE in the morning followed by Math, Physics and History. Skye hadn't seen Mrs May since her encounter with Ward and she hoped she would say nothing. Skye's face was mostly healed by now which made her feel better. Less students stopped to stare at her in the corridor and Skye was slowly blending into the background which was where she worked best.

When Skye arrived to PE that morning she was surprised to see an unfamiliar face standing by Mrs May's side. He was tall and muscular and his stern gaze matched Mrs May's.

"Right class, today we are going to be doing something slightly different. I thought that everyone here could benefit from learning self-defense. This is Mack, he's an expert in self-defense and will be teaching you, with my assistance."

Skye glanced at Lincoln who gave Skye a poignant look back. This wasn't merely a coincidence, Skye knew May had organised this because of Ward's attack on her and she felt extremely comforted that someone cared, even if they didn't openly show it. So far Ward hadn't tried anything again, she hadn't even seen him. Skye didn't know whether that was a good thing or simply unnerving.

Skye had picked up the art of self-defense quickly. Being an orphan Skye had always had to be prepared and Mack's activities played to her strengths. Fitz and Jemma, on the other hand, weren't as easily adaptable. They tried hard knowing that this was a valuable life skill but they were not natural like Skye.

For practice Skye was paired with Lincoln on the mats. Lincoln was meant to attack Skye and she was meant to defend herself. So far Lincoln seemed to be struggling with the fact that he had to hit a girl.

"Come on Lincoln, you scared?" Skye teased.

After hesitating, Lincoln threw a right punch, aiming for Skye's chest. Without hesitation Skye hit his fist away and swept his feet from under him. She then pounced like a lion, pinning him to the floor with her own fist just above his throat.

Everyone stopped and watched, consumed in the battle.

"Ok, ok Skye, relax. You were just meant to deflect his punch, but I have to say, you have some skill" Mack praised.

Skye smiled, stuck her tongue out at Lincoln and got up. Lincoln remained on the floor stunned. He hadn't expected Skye to be so ruthless. He eventually picked himself up and gave Skye a playful punch on the shoulder.

"I was just letting you win by the way"

"Sure you were" Skye winked and walked off to find Jemma.

After PE, Skye had some mediocre lessons. She had dissected a heart in biology, much to Jemma's excitement and then read some Shakespeare in drama. At the end of the day Skye went to her locker to switch her clothing again, however when she got to her locker she found it slightly open.

'Strange' Skye thought, 'I didn't leave it unlocked'.

Skye cautiously opened her locker and pinned to the inside door was a photo. Skye ripped the photo down and gasped. The picture showed Skye and Natasha outside St Agnes. They were hugging, Skye remembered this moment, the previous day Natasha had come home from school upset as some kids had picked on her for her red hair. Skye had been comforting her whilst threatening to go and beat the kids up.

Skye turned the photo over and discovered writing on the back. It read:

"I told you I always get what I want Skye. I know your secret, your just an insignificant little orphan. If you want to keep your secret and your red head safe, then I suggest you do as I say. Be patient, you will hear from me soon…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone commented wanting another chapter so... here it is! I have written 65 chapters so far which is posted on another site so I will probably start updating more regularly on this story. My other story battle scars I started a lot later so I am only a couple of chapters ahead so that will still be once a week, maybe a bit longer. Anyway enjoy this chapter and check out Battle scars if you love this one!

Skye was frozen in shock. The noise of students rushing home vanished and her vision became blurred. She felt like she was going to be sick. Skye's breathing picked up and she urged herself not to have a panic attack, not here. After a couple of minutes managed to calm herself down. Slamming her locker shut she slowly scouted the hall for any signs of Ward. She was so gonna kick his ass. 'Wait, if I hurt him, he'll hurt Natasha' Skye thought. Natasha didn't deserve this.

He also knew that she was a liar. If he told the school or worse her friends, then they would hate her. No one wanted to be friends with a damaged teen who had a criminal record. Once they found out her own parents didn't want her then surely, they wouldn't either.

Suddenly Skye collided with a solid body sending her sprawling to the floor. She had been too caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't realized she'd started pacing.

"Ouch, oh Skye, we really need to stop running into each other like this" Lincoln laughed.

Lincoln stopped when he saw the look on Skye's face. Her eyes were dull, haunted and her face sickly pale.

"Hey, Skye, are you alright?"

Lincoln's face was full of concern and Skye wanted to say 'yes I'm fine' but instead she couldn't suffocate the sob that escaped her.

Next thing she knew, Lincoln had enveloped Skye, his arms protectively wrapped around her whilst she was sobbing into his shoulder. "Shhhh it's alright" Lincoln whispered, and Skye felt comforted. She didn't realize that this was what she needed. Lincoln smelt like mint and Skye felt herself clinging to him like a lifeline.

After a couple of minutes Skye regained confidence and broke away. The corridor was now empty and she was pleased for the privacy.

"Um sorry" Skye apologized.

"No need to be sorry, that's what I'm here for. What's up?" Lincoln asked.

Skye couldn't tell him. If she did then he would want to do something about it, but Skye couldn't risk any harm coming to Natasha. So Skye smiled, masking her pain, and said "Don't worry about it I'm fine."

Lincoln gave her a skeptical look and wondered how many times Skye had said that lie before.

After making sure Skye was ok Lincoln headed home and Skye to St Agnes.

She didn't know what Ward wanted with her so badly but decided that until she heard from him next, she wouldn't worry. Natasha was constantly surrounded by the nuns or other children being one of the younger inhabitants so she shouldn't be too paranoid, Skye reasoned.

Skye got back earlier than usual. It was Friday and as potential fosters visited on Saturdays this meant that St Agnes had to be cleaned from top to bottom. Skye groaned, she hated cleaning days, but if she didn't participate then she could have her computer time revoked and she wanted to contact Jemma and Fitz about their science homework. So when Skye was ordered to clean the bathrooms and the stairs – she always got the worst jobs! – she obeyed.

Skye was cleaning with a girl called Joanne and a boy called Rodger when Sara and Jillian walked in. They laughed at Skye's position on the floor and 'accidentally' kicked the dirty bucket of water over her. After the initial shock had worn off, Skye jumped up ready to punch the girls but they had already taken off, sprinting down the corridor. Skye sprinted after them, dodging around the maze of cleaning children. Some yelled when they were accidentally knocked sideways during the chase, whilst others ran after Skye wanting to see the result of the conflict.

Sister Bertha had been checking every room and making sure that all the children were doing their specific jobs. She had a list of each delegated task and if they were neglected then it was her job to go find the child and punish them. She had just finished checking the cloak room and was heading to the offices when 2 bodies ran into her headfirst.

Sara and Jillian fell to the floor. Many children had stopped to witness what was happening and some were cheering Skye on as she ran down the stairs after her enemies. When Sara and Jillian fell Skye joined in on the collective laughter.

"What's going on out here!" Sister Jones stormed out of her office and took in the scene. Sister Bertha had Jillian and Sara by their collars and was ushering them into the main office whilst Sister Jones saw Skye's drenched clothes and called her too into the office.

Both nuns took their respective seats behind the desk and the three girls sat across from them.

"Now would anyone like to explain what happened. Mary?"

"I was cleaning the girl's bathroom when Sara and Jillian walked in and kicked the bucket of water at me, which is why I'm wet. And then I chased them through the corridors, and they ran into Sister Bertha" Skye explained "You can ask Joanne and Rodger if you don't believe me" Skye added.

When it was Sara's turn to explain she made up a highly unconvincing story about Skye being a bully and, of course, Jillian agreed. Skye glared at them but kept her mouth shut.

In the end they all got punished, Sara and Jillian more so than Skye. Skye wasn't fully fussed if she was grounded for the weekend, she hadn't been planning to go out anyway.

"Now Mary I suggest you get changed in time for dinner" Sister Jones concluded.

"I can't, I only have two sets of tops and the other is in the wash" Skye accused.

In the end Sister Jones retrieved some new-ish clothes for Skye. Every child received donated clothes every 6 months, on rotation. Skye was due some more the following week anyway and, therefore, was given a jumper, three more tops, some shorts and three pairs of jeans and Skye was grateful, people had started to notice her lack of clothing choices. Overall, this confrontation had ended up being a win for her.

Skye still vowed to get revenge on Sara and Jillian but decided she could wait a couple days to gain an element of surprise.

Phil Coulson had always wanted to be a father. After his unfortunate divorce with Audrey, Phil had met Melinda. She was a fierce FBI agent and he had fallen head over heels for her. Despite their differences in personality, they now lived a very peaceful life together in a spacious rural house near the edge of town. However, Phil still wanted to be a father. He loved teaching the kids at school but that wasn't enough, their life was far too peaceful. He knew Melinda and he were too old to conceive, therefore, after years of trying, he had finally convinced Melinda into fostering.

"We're just going to have a look today and maybe apply for emergency fostering but no long-term ok Phil?"

"Of course, dear." Phil replied but his smile conveyed a mischief that made Melinda wary.

Melinda knew she wasn't mother material. She had always disliked children and their noise and need for attention. By being a PE teacher, she knew she could keep her distance and she had only become a teacher in the first place because Phil wanted her around more.

"And no kids under the age of 10 ok?" Melinda confirmed. Phil just nodded and smirked.

Being one of the older children Skye found herself helping the kitchen staff Saturday morning. Her job was to help serve refreshments to all the potential foster parents. The younger children were the ones to show off and suck up to the couples. Skye never liked the idea of acting like an object to be bought and, therefore, preferred to assist the staff. Skye hoped Natasha would get picked and put into a nice home, then she wouldn't have to worry about Ward anymore.

As Skye weaved in and out of the masses of children chatting and showing off their drawings, her eyes were drawn to the corner of the rec room were a couple sat looking awkward and out of place. As Skye caught a better site of the two people she froze. Sitting on a sofa was Mrs May and Mr Coulson. They hadn't seen Skye and she didn't want them too. They couldn't find out she was one of these desperate kids. But at the same time a slither of hope bubbled in Skye's stomach. May and Coulson were looking to foster… Skye was looking for parent. Skye really liked Mr Coulson and Mrs May but didn't yet know if they could be trusted. But if they liked her then maybe she could have a home with them.

'Don't be stupid' Skye told herself 'No one would want you, your broken and have behavioral problems (according to her file)'

Suddenly Coulson stood up and started walking in Skye's direction, without thinking she ran.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! I will probably update again later! :)

Upon approaching the Orphanage Melinda and Phil were shocked. They had expected a cosy building with bright colours and toys strewn across the lawn, however what greeted them was something out of a horror film. After sharing a cautious look, they slowly made their way into the building. The entry hall was spacious but gloomy and grey. There was a cloak room off to the left and stairs on the right with a long corridor running through and a couple of uncomfortable looking benches. Suddenly a nun approached them. Melinda noted her unfriendly eyes and strict posture.

"Nice to meet you, I'm sister Jones, head of St Agnes. Here's our fostering leaflet which has all our children that are up for fostering as well as some information on them. Feel free to look around and meet some kids. Most of them are in our rec room or the dinning hall and feel free to go outside into the backyard if you want to. There will also be refreshments." Before either of the couple could reply the nun had quickly moved onto to relay the same message to the next couple.

"Well, she seemed… nice?" Phil joked. Melinda just rolled her eyes and led him to the rec room where some other people were loitering.

Melinda and Phil both sat down on the sofa at the back and started looking through the pages in the leaflet.

"It's awful" May whispered, looking at the dull but hopeful faces of the children staring at the camera. The descriptions were only short, and Phil felt his heart break for them.

Just then a little blonde-haired girl came running up to them. "Hi! I'm Wendy and I'm 8 years old."

Phil immediately started chatting to the little girl, feigning interest in her painting she had drawn. Phil was a natural with kids. Melinda on the other hand, was too busy assessing the room. Half of the children in there had clothes which were far too big and ripped or ruined in one way or another. They were all too small and skinny too. Melinda felt an anger rush through her at the thought of these kids surviving on their own. For some reason these children reminded her a bit of Skye.

Since Skye had walked into her class with her initial nervousness which had then turned into mischief, Melinda had been drawn to her conflicted personality. Something about that girl reminded May of herself and that scared her.

"I'm just going to go to the restroom" Phil told her, and he got up and walked out of the room.

Melinda had noticed that the little girl Wendy had moved onto another couple, so she too got up and went to tour the building.

Skye ran upstairs and into her room. Most of the children were downstairs, begging the couples to take them home so Skye knew she wouldn't be found here. She was sure that the potential fosters weren't allowed up here, therefore, there was no way her teachers would find her. She thought she would be alone.

But she was wrong.

"What are you doing in here Mary Sue Poots?" Sara taunted.

Skye sighed, she didn't need this extra worry. "Surely, you two should be downstairs begging someone to take you home. Oh wait, no one would want older brats like you!"

Sara and Jillian growled. "We still haven't forgotten the way you snitched on us."

"And I haven't forgotten how you kicked that bucket of water at me." Skye replied.

Skye wasn't sure what had happened next. Everything from the past week just exploded in her. She was worried about her English assignment, Anxious about Ward and her new friendships and angry at being back and St Agnes, and having to deal with these two girls just pushed Skye over her limit.

Melinda had decided to go upstairs. It was too busy downstairs, and she needed some time away from the little shrieks and giggles. She was sure Phil would find some other child to have fun with whilst she took a break.

As she walked down a dark grey corridor Melinda suddenly heard some yelling followed by a series of screams. The teacher in her suddenly kicked in as she sprinted up the corridor to the room at the end where the noises were coming from.

As she pushed open the door, the sight that greeted Melinda shocked her. She saw two tall nasty looking kids sprawled on the floor. One was lying to the side crying and holding her knee. The other was pinned to the floor growling. Another girl, who was small and skinny was on top of the girl with her fist just above her throat.

Quickly Melinda grabbed the small girl around her waist and restrained her on the floor whilst the two sobbing teens ran out of the room.

Melinda, finally calming down to notice the details in her surroundings gasped. In her arms was Skye. Suddenly everything made sense, the lack of clothes Skye had, her backhanded comments and weird calmness when in pain. Skye lived at St Agnes, and by the looks of it she had probably been abused.

Skye managed to free herself and flung herself under her bed. She was uncontrollably shaking and the fear in her eyes pained Melinda. Melinda had probably scared the girl.

"Please don't hurt me… I'm s s sorry. They, they started it" Skye gasped.

Melinda tried to move closer to Skye but stopped when Skye visibly flinched away.

Melinda was trying hard not to panic. She had done this. The usually hard, comedic mask that Skye wore had broken and Melinda had no idea what to do.

"Skye, it's ok, I'm not mad." Melinda tried to speak softly.

After a couple of minutes of Melinda's whispered assurances, Skye calmed down and finally saw clearly. She blushed and kept her head down embarrassed.

"Skye can we talk please?" Melinda asked.

Melinda moved away from Skye and sat on the middle bed. Skye crawled out and sat on her own bed facing Melinda.

Melinda had only known Skye for a week and was struggling to know what to say. Now looking at Skye she noticed the tell tail signs that Skye was a foster kid. She wished she had noticed it before.

"Skye do you want to tell me what happened?" May asked.

Skye sighed. She knew she could just tell Mrs May to get lost but May had been really nice to her and she felt as though she owed her a reply.

"It's stupid" Skye paused. It was hard to know what to say, how to explain what she was feeling. "They just came in picking on me again and I don't know, I just got angry I guess."

"Well I'm glad you learnt something from our self-defense lesson the other day. You knocked them off their asses."

"Wait, you're not mad?" Skye asked.

"Mad? Of course not, they looked like they deserved it. But at the same time, as your teacher I should be saying think about your actions more next time." May winked.

"Um, Mrs May about earlier I'm sorry. I just panicked, I didn't see you and then you grabbed me, and you know…"

"Don't be sorry. I didn't realize you would react that way, I was just trying to prevent you from hurting yourself or the other girl more ok?"

Skye nodded. "Mrs May. No one knows that um, that I live here yet. Please don't tell anyone, especially not Mr Coulson?"

Melinda thought about what Skye was asking. "Can I ask you why? It doesn't change the way I view you."

Skye looked down and May could barely hear her reply. "It's just that people sometimes hate me because I'm different. I just wanted to be normal for once." Skye sighed "I never used to care but then one foster home I was in hated the fact that I was 'second-hand'. They made me say I was their own child and call then mom and dad. I didn't want anyone else thinking that either."

May had to mask her anger. "Well those people are stupid. Trust me, no one should care whether you have biological parents or not. That doesn't define who you are ok? But if you don't want me to tell anyone then I won't."

Skye nodded. She was grateful that May wasn't going to tell anyone.

"Wait what were you and Mr C doing here anyway?" Skye smirked thinking of all the ways she could use this information.

Melinda was happy to see Skye's mischievous side back.

"I'm afraid that's classified" Melinda joked.

"Oh my god. Was that an actual joke coming from the stern scary Mrs May?" Skye laughed.

Melinda rolled her eyes. "You are just like Phil"

Skye smiled and tried to ignore the warmth that spread through her body when hearing that.

Melinda looked down and saw Skye's holey sneakers on her feet. "Skye, what happened to your new shoes?"

"Oh they're at school. We aren't allowed new things back because other kids may get jealous and they can be stolen easier." Skye replied. "Thanks by the way for them but you can have them back if you want, I mean, they are yours and I…."

Melinda interrupted Skye "No, I want you to have them, it's fine."

But Melinda couldn't stop wondering how these kids were made to suffer. After seeing the way the children and St Agnes lived, she vowed to protect Skye, she was too pure to be crushed. Skye couldn't end up broken like Melinda.

After chatting some more about school and other random topics, May left to find her husband and leave. She had decided that they should become foster parents, kids like Skye needed a safe home. When she told Coulson his smile was extremely wide but she kept her promise and left her encounter with Skye out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your comments make me smile so much so thank you for that! Enjoy the next chapter!

On Sundays all the children of St Agnes were made to attend church. Skye wasn't sure if she was religious. Being surrounded constantly by religion in a place she despised tainted the thought of religion for her. However, the thought of there being a God who cared about you made Skye want to believe in it. Then she could justify her mess up of a life as being God's plan and hold onto the belief that it could get better.

After church, Skye, Natasha and Robbie were all sitting under the big Oak tree in the backyard. Skye had previously been playing tag with Natasha and some of the younger kids and now she was having a break.

Robbie kept glancing nervously at Skye and Skye sensed him staring at her.

"For God's sake Robbie, will you stop staring? It's making me nervous!" Skye exploded.

"Sorry, I um, I have to tell you something Skye." Robbie replied.

Skye held her breath. It sounded bad and she didn't want any more things to worry about.

Robbie took Skye's silence as permission to continue. "So yesterday at the fosters event I met this really nice couple. They're in their early thirties, the woman's called Rachael and the man's called Diego and we just got on really well. They're originally from Mexico and have a son called Gabe and they… well… they want to foster me. Long term."

Skye pushed down her anguish and smiled. "Wow Robbie that's fantastic! I really hope they're your forever home, you deserve it. But I'll miss you."

"Thanks Skye, I leave later today. I know it's short notice, but they wanted to make things quick. Are you sure your ok with it?" Robbie asked.

No. Skye was not ok with it. Skye loved Natasha but Robbie was only about a month younger than her and she found him far more relatable and easier to talk to. Without him she would have no one to keep her sane. She would be alone again. But Skye knew she couldn't be selfish. She had to let Robbie go if it meant getting out of this prison.

"Yeah, I'm not going to lie, the place won't be the same without your fiery personality but this is your chance to escape and be happy so good luck." Skye hugged Robbie tightly and whispered goodbye before sprinting to the bathroom to cry in private. She would defiantly miss Robbie.

When Robbie left an hour later Skye watched him go from the window, waving. She had wanted to give him a going away present, but Skye had nothing to give. She sighed and went to the rec room to find something to do.

Skye passed the rest of the day doing homework and playing with Natasha. She had decided that she wasn't going to do Coulson's stupid project and that she didn't care if it got her into trouble. Maybe she deserved it. May didn't scream or yell at her and Skye kind of wanted to test Coulson to see if he was just as good. Also, it's not like she could physically do the project anyway, it wasn't her fault.

After showering, Skye got into bed. She was exhausted and needed some sleep. She fell asleep quickly and dreamed about that she was drowning in the sea whilst May and Coulson tried to rescue her. Suddenly Skye woke up as she felt a poke in her stomach. Skye slowly blinked the bleariness from her eyes and looked down. Natasha was lying fast asleep next to her in bed, one hand over her head and the other over her stomach. This had happened a handful of times before, if either Natasha or Skye had nightmares then they crawled into each other's bed for comfort. It was a habit now and Skye felt herself snuggle closer to Natasha and fall back asleep.

Monday morning Skye and Natasha woke up feeling refreshed. They both got dressed and had breakfast. Breakfast seemed lonely without Robbie there and Skye couldn't help missing her friend. After breakfast, Natasha lined up with the younger kids whilst Skye left for school. Skye arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D high at 8:20 and went to her locker.

As Skye opened her locker a note fell out. Skye felt her heart rate pick up as she read it:

Meet me in the place we first met after school.

GW

Skye wanted desperately to ignore the note, but she knew she couldn't. She had faced worse than this and she had to keep Natasha safe, she didn't know what this creep was capable of.

Skye shoved the note into her pocket and made her way to English pushing Grant Ward to the back of her mind.

Skye took her usual seat next to Jemma and Jemma started telling Skye about her weekend. Skye pretended to listen but was too distracted. She had planned what she was going to say about her missing project but couldn't stop her nerves.

The class elapsed into silence when Mr Coulson entered the room. "Ok class today you will be presenting your projects, first up is Trip."

A tall teen went up to the front of the class and started talking about his family's history in the Howling Commandos. Skye had to admit that it was pretty cool to hear all their old war stories.

Next up was Jemma Simmons who explained her family tree all the way back to Renaissance England. Her family tree was long and precise. She had been creative and brought in some old family heirlooms. Skye wondered if she was meant to inherit any heirlooms herself.

After a few more kids, Lincoln went up and then Leo Fitz. Both were interesting and Skye felt empathy towards Fitz when he had to explain about his absent father. To her surprise everyone in their class remained silent and respectful and listened to what everyone had to say. Whilst listening to everyone's long family tree's and proud appreciation of their family's achievements Skye felt tears springing in her eyes. She wished she could fit in with her classmates, but they all had a family or at least one parent, whereas Skye had nothing.

"Ok next is Skye?"

Skye felt all eyes being drawn to her. She clenched both of her fists in her lap and decided to mask her pain.

"Uh my dog ate my homework?" The class laughed and Skye found a new confidence.

Mr Coulson couldn't help the sides of his mouth twitching upwards before schooling his features. He sighed and looked at Skye with disappointing eyes. "Skye do you have proof?"

Skye looked Mr Coulson defiantly in the eyes and said "no."

"Then I regretfully have to say that I think you might be lying. Please stay behind after class and we can talk about it further".

Skye scoffed. If she was going to get into trouble for something that wasn't her fault, then she might as well do it with style.

Skye stood up quickly and smacked her hands on the table. Her chair flew out from beneath her and crashed to the floor.

"Why don't you get lost. You're just a stupid teacher like the rest of them and have no idea what the hell your talking about!" Skye yelled and ran out of the room. She didn't know where she was going, all she knew was she had to get away from him. Skye knew he would be the same as every other teacher. He had probably orchestrated the whole thing on purpose just to single her out. Everyone always wanted to tear her down.

Skye sobbed and went into the girl's bathroom, looking a stall and sliding down to the floor. She wished she could just be normal and have a family to talk about like the others. She had lasted a week and now everyone would know what a loser she was.

"Skye? Is that you?"

Skye jumped. She hadn't realized the door had opened.

"Skye?"

Skye realized that it was Jemma.

"Skye? Please come out. I just want to talk to you. I think I understand now. Please come out." Skye could here the desperate tone of her voice. Jemma sounded on the verge of tears and Skye felt shame flood through her. She had made Jemma want to cry. She was an awful friend.

Skye slowly opened the door and Jemma ran forward and hugged Skye tightly.

"Skye I'm so so sorry, I should have seen it before. I'm so stupid for not realizing sooner. You probably felt so alienated. I don't think Mr Coulson knew. He wouldn't do that to you."

Skye froze. "What are you talking about Jemma?"

"Well, I um. It's actually not so hard to see once you put everything together. Your lack of clothes, certain moments of hesitation, always watching the doors and people's faces and finally the family tree project. That's what made me finally know for sure. You're a foster kid, aren't you? My mum works with them, so I know the signs and I just want to let you know that I don't care. It doesn't change anything for me." Jemma stammered.

Skye gasped. She had never been so glad to have a friend like Jemma. Skye flung herself on Jemma and they hugged for what seemed like hours. Skye finally broke away.

"Aren't you mad that I lied? Are you sure you still want to be my friend? Because I've done some bad things, Jemma and I have a lot of issues and if you don't want that then…"

"No! Skye of course I don't care. I wish you did tell me the truth and then I would have been able to help you more but it's your life and your choice so."

Skye smiled. "Oh and who else knows?"

Jemma blushed. "Just me. I don't think Fitz or Lincoln are that observant. The class went into a bit of chaos after you left and I asked to go to the bathroom but I think Mr Coulson knew I was going to find you. He seems concerned."

Skye felt a little guilty at that.

After Skye cleaned herself up, her and Jemma left for Physics and, luckily, both Fitz and Lincoln didn't question her earlier outburst, in fact they were trying as hard as they could to cheer her up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd put another chapter up because I love hearing your thoughts!

Phil Coulson had watched Skye leave in shock. There was an anger and pain in her eyes that Coulson couldn't shake off. He was going to send someone to go after her, but Jemma offered before he could ask. He was grateful that Skye had a good support system around her. After Phil had dismissed the class, he debated what to do. He knew he shouldn't find Skye again until she had calmed down and as much as it pained him, he had to discipline her actions. But he didn't understand where this outburst had come from. Skye had been his model student with her and Jemma answering all the questions in class and Melinda had told him how Skye was improving in PE. He knew Skye could push the boundaries, but she had never crossed them before.

Phil sighed and picked up the phone. He had to follow school procedures. After finding Skye's details on his computer he called one of the phone numbers that was listed. Unfortunately, the first number named Miss Carter was unavailable and instead of leaving an awkward answer message, Phil decided to call the other phone number listed. This phone number was answered immediately.

"Hello, Sister Jones speaking."

Phil paused. He didn't understand what this woman had to do with Skye.

"Uh, I think I may have the wrong number, I'm looking for Skye's parents?"

"Skye? You mean Mary Sue Poots? What has she done now?"

Phil didn't know what to say. He was thoroughly confused. He decided to hang up and talk to Skye first.

Phil heard his door open and for a second, he hoped it would be Skye but instead it was Melinda.

"What's got you looking so stressed?" Melinda asked.

Phil sighed. "It's Skye. She, well I don't really know what happened. Her class were meant to present their projects today and Skye made the excuse that her dog ate her homework and when I questioned her, she just lost it, yelled at me and stormed out of the room. I don't know what I did to make her so mad, it was scary Mel."

Melinda took Phil's hand and sat down next to him. "What was their project meant to be?" she asked.

"They had to research into their family tree's" Phil replied.

Melinda looked startled. "Phil, you idiot!"

"What?" Phil asked innocently.

Melinda sighed "Phil, Skye's a foster kid, she lives at St Agnes."

Phil looked shocked "But she told me about her parents and oh. When I phoned the number on her file…" Realization dawned on his face. "Shit, I didn't realize. She probably hates me. Of course, she hates me, she couldn't do the project if she doesn't have an actual family and if she stood up to say so then all the kids would have judged her. Wait how did you know?"

Melinda told Phil what happened on Saturday and suddenly all the pieces seemed to fit together. She hadn't wanted to tell Phil because she hadn't trusted him yet.

"Phil I think there's something dodgy going on there. I looked into Skye's school file and there's nothing mentioned about Skye being in care. And the way she acts, the panic attack, I think something bad has happened to her."

Phil agreed "Yeah, well she has us now right?"

Skye had an alright rest of the day. After Jemma and Skye's heart to heart, they seemed closer and Fitz and Lincoln were keeping up the light-hearted conversations. After PE, Skye made sure to leave immediately so Mrs May couldn't talk to her. She wasn't ready to discuss anything yet, especially what had happened in English. After Skye had rushed from PE, she made her way to the library. Skye was nervous but it made her feel better that they were in a public place so nothing too bad could happen.

When Skye arrived, she saw Ward sitting down in front of a computer in the corner. Skye went and joined him, sitting on the seat next him but as far away from him as possible.

"So you came. Good call, I would hate for anything bad to happen to your little red head." Ward sneered.

Skye said nothing and stared blankly in front of her.

"I heard that your good with computers Skye, so what I want you to do is hack into the school system and edit my file."

Skye stared. That would be easy, she had edited her own file before coming to S.H.I.E.L.D high so that there was no information on her life as a lonely foster kid.

Skye started to get to work immediately, the quicker this was done, the quicker she could leave.

Once Skye had accessed Wards file, she asked "what do you want me to do with it?"

"Change all my grades to a B and then delete all my disciplinary warnings" Ward ordered.

Skye done so in five minutes.

"Huh, I'm impressed. Cute and smart" Ward looked Skye up and down like an animal sizing up it's prey. "That's all I need for now, meet me outside the school tomorrow at midnight."

Skye tried not to panic. "Midnight? Why what are we doing?"

Ward put his face close to Skye as he menacingly whispered, "You will meet me here, or I swear, that little girl will be found floating face down in a river".

"Skye, are you alright?"

Mr Coulson had walked in and must have seen the panicked look on Skye's face. Immediately Ward got up, smiled at Mr Coulson and put his hand, roughly, on Skye's shoulder.

"Hi, Mr Coulson, right? Skye here's just helping me with my computer science homework, weren't you Skye?"

Wards tone was icy, and Skye just nodded in what she hoped was a convincing way.

"Well I just wanted to borrow Skye for a moment if that's alright?" Mr Coulson was speaking more to Skye than Ward. He had sensed that Skye was being pressured.

Skye stood up and followed Mr Coulson out of the room.

"See you tomorrow Skye" Ward yelled after her.

Mr Coulson led Skye into his classroom and went to shut the door.

"No! I mean can you leave the door open please?" Skye asked.

The panic in Skye's face unnerved him and he did as she asked.

Mr Coulson sat down behind his desk and Skye took the seat opposite, keeping her head down. She knew what was coming. He was going to yell at her, call her a disappointment and she was going to get punished. That's what she thought, therefore, what came out of Mr Coulson's mouth next surprised Skye.

"Skye, I want to apologize." Skye's head shot up, her eyes wide in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry that I gave you that project. I didn't know about your past and that must have been so hard for you."

Skye investigated Mr Coulson's face skeptically. He seemed completely sincere.

Skye sighed "No, I'm sorry for yelling. It was hard seeing all my classmates with long family tree's when I don't even know mine" Skye mumbled "I'm also sorry for lying about my parents, I just didn't want you to hate me."

Mr Coulson lent forward in his seat "Skye, Mrs May told me what happened between you two and I promise you, I feel exactly the same way as her ok?"

Skye didn't know if she believed him but at least he wasn't yelling so Skye nodded.

"I accept your apology but next time anything happens please come and see me ok?"

Skye nodded. She thought about telling him about Ward. She wanted to desperately, but she knew that he might only make things worse.

"Thanks Mr C"

Mr Coulson sighed. He knew something was going on with her and that mystery boy and he was worried. But he knew he couldn't press Skye so instead he walked her out and Skye made her way out of the school feeling slightly lighter but still anxious about tomorrow.

It was Monday and Skye knew that Natasha had signed up for a dance class after school as part of this free fitness regime. Skye knew Natasha loved dancing and used to make up her own routines, showing them to Skye who would clap enthusiastically. Being fourteen, Skye had volunteered to walk Natasha home from school.

When Skye arrived at St Christopher's at 4:30 she saw Natasha waiting on the grass with a teacher and a few other students. As soon as Natasha saw Skye, she sprinted up to her and hugged her.

When Skye had first met Natasha, she had been skittish and hated human contact but now Natasha was the opposite, well only with Skye. They trusted each other and Skye was like a mother to Natasha.

"Hey midget, how was dance?" Skye asked.

Natasha held Skye's hand as they started walking.

"It was amazing! I twirled like a ballerina and Mrs Prior said I was a natural!" Natasha jumped up and down enthusiastically.

"Well done. I bet you were the best in the class! How about we celebrate?"

"But we have to go straight back" Natasha sighed "I don't wanna get into trouble."

Natasha's eyes were so round and innocent it made Skye laugh.

"Live a little Natasha, come on. Let's go to the park for a bit, then we can sneak through the back window and no one will ever know ok?"

Natasha still seemed worried but once Skye had dragged her to the nearby park, she seemed to forget the impending doom.

"First to the swings wins!" Skye yelled as she took off running.

Natasha giggled and followed. Skye was easily in the lead but just as she was about to reach the swings, she 'tripped'.

"I won! I won! I won!" Natasha chanted and Skye grabbed her and twirled her around in the air. Natasha giggled uncontrollably and Skye set her down on the swing.

"Do you want me to push you?" Skye asked.

"Yes please. High up in the sky!"

After Skye had pushed Natasha on the swings for a few minutes, Natasha had run off to the massive pirate ship climbing frame. Skye watched as Natasha climbed up the rock-climbing section and then jumped off the plank.

Skye wanted to give Natasha the best childhood she could. Skye had to grow up too fast, being in foster homes where she had to take care of herself and so far, Skye had managed to make Natasha avoid that and she was glad.

"Skye! I'm hungry" Natasha whined.

Skye looked at her watch and saw that the time was 6 o'clock. Shit. Skye didn't realize how quickly the time had passed. Not wanting to panic Natasha Skye suggested a piggyback ride home so she could run and make it back in time for dinner. Natasha agreed and giggled all the way home.

Skye and Natasha had managed to sneak in through the back window which led to a guest bathroom. As they quickly and carefully snuck to their rooms to wash up for dinner, Natasha hugged Skye.

"Thank-you for today. You are an amazing big sister?" Natasha aimed it as a question, they had never confirmed their relationship before.

Skye grinned "And your my amazing little baby sister" Skye replied.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support!

Tuesday morning Skye awoke feeling nervous. Ward wanted to meet her at midnight outside the school and that could only mean trouble. Common sense was urging her to tell someone or run away but at the same time, who would look out for a care kid like her?

After getting dressed and eating breakfast Skye walked out the doors of St Agnes about to leave for school.

"Skye! Wait!" Natasha yelled.

Natasha sprinted up to Skye and gave her a hug.

"I'll miss you" Natasha whispered.

"I'll miss you too. How about when I get back, we can draw together?" Skye suggested.

Natasha nodded and smiled. Suddenly she froze staring past Skye. Skye turned around to see a man standing next to a tree on the other side of the road, staring at them.

"Skye? Why does that man keep following me?" The fear in Natasha's voice broke Skye's heart.

Skye felt her body tense. As she looked closer, she saw that the man was indeed Grant Ward and his threatening eyes were locked onto hers.

"Wait, Tash has he been following you? That man?" Skye tried to keep her voice calm and not panicked.

When Natasha nodded Skye told her not to worry and she would sort it out. Natasha ran back inside, and Skye stormed over to Ward.

"What the hell? You stay the hell away from her got that?" Skye shouted furiously, waving her arms in the air. She wanted to hit him, but he was bigger than her and she knew it would make things worse.

"What are you talking about Skye? This is a public footpath. I just wanted to remind you about tonight and you know what happens if you fail to turn up. Say hi to Natasha was it, for me?"

Ward smiled and walked off. Skye stared after him with anger coursing through her veins. She couldn't let him win.

As soon as Skye got to school, she went to find Jemma.

"Hey Jemma, I was wondering, do you have any recording devices?" Skye tried to ask innocently.

Jemma took in Skye's tense posture and pale face. "Skye? Is everything ok?"

Skye smiled "Yeah I was just wondering, there's something I have to do."

Jemma went to her locker and pulled out a voice recorder. "Here, you can borrow this. I usually use it in science to record my notes."

Skye smiled and thanked Jemma. Then they walked to chemistry together.

Skye's first few lessons flew by and the anticipation of that night was eating her up inside.

Sitting at their usual round table at lunch Lincoln noticed Skye's unusual silence and uneaten food.

"Hey Skye, are you alright?" Lincoln asked.

"Will you guys stop asking me that! I'm fine, now drop it."

Skye's sudden outburst shocked everyone at the table, but they dropped the subject. Instead Jemma started talking about their app and what everyone wanted to do around her house on Thursday. With everything that had been going on, Skye had totally forgot. To be allowed around another person's house Skye would have to get Miss Carter to check the house and parents first. She had better ask when she next saw her or steal the phone at St Agnes to try to contact her.

When the bell went the four of them went to Drama. Skye spent most of the drama lesson trying not to laugh at Fitz as he acted a very bad Shakespearean monologue. He was being far too over dramatic on purpose just to make Skye laugh and their drama teacher was severely annoyed.

When the final bell went Skye said goodbye and walked home quickly, she wanted to get back as soon as possible to make sure Natasha was ok and to prepare for tonight.

As soon as Skye got back, she went to check on Natasha. They drew for an hour before Skye made the excuse that she had homework to do. Instead, Skye changed into some black clothes and packed a torch and hat in her bag whilst placing the listening device in her pocket. Whatever Ward had planned for her, Skye knew that it would be illegal, and she had to be prepared.

After dinner Skye went straight to bed, fully clothed, waiting, full of dread and anticipation. At 11:30PM Skye slowly snuck out of bed and creeped through the corridor. At night everything looked like a horror movie. The floorboards creaked with every step and Skye's heart was pounding fast and hard. Every breath panicked her, swearing that she was going to be caught. Finally, Skye got to the downstairs bathroom and opened the window, making sure to jam it, before climbing out.

The night air was freezing, and Skye shivered. The walk to the school was eerily silent, the trees watching her every move. Skye wished she was cuddled in bed, next to a warm fire without a worry in the world. But this was her reality and she had to do all she could to survive. Skye turned on the listening device in her pocket before reaching the school.

Skye reached the school at midnight exactly and saw Ward immediately by the front doors.

"So, you made it." Ward stated.

"Whatever you want me to do, make it quick" Skye whispered.

"Well Skye, you deleted all the things from my electronic file but there's still the paper one. What you're going to do is break into the head teachers office, find my file and destroy it. Ok?"

Skye felt like she was going to be sick. She had done many things in her life but breaking and entering wasn't one of them.

"No way. I could get arrested Grant! This isn't worth it!"

"But it is. To me. So, you better get in there or Natasha will end up dead. I made sure the window was left open. Now go."

"Please Ward, don't make me do this. I will do anything but this."

Suddenly Ward grabbed Skye by the arm and twisted it, hard.

Skye gasped in pain "Stop!"

"Then do what I say." Ward growled.

Skye sighed and slowly made her way around the building until she found the loose window. Skye slowly edged it open and climbed inside. So far, no alarms had been activated which was good.

Slam! The noise resounded loud through the empty school. Skye jumped and turned around, Ward had slammed the window shut and had his phone to his ear.

"Yeah I just saw a girl break into S.H.I.E.L.D high. I tried to stop her, but she was mental, screaming how she was going to blow up the place" Ward spoke into the phone.

Skye nearly fainted. It had been a trap. The police were coming, and Skye was trapped. Skye ran to the door and tried to open it. Locked. There was no way she could go back through the shut window with Ward standing there. Skye urged herself to think. There had to be a way out but everywhere she looked was a dead end. It was pitch black and Skye could just make out the fact that she was in an office. Suddenly the window opened again.

"Good luck Skye, but I'm afraid if I can't have you then no one will"

The next thing Skye knew the paper below the window was on fire and it was spreading quickly. The air turned warm and Skye quickly fell to the floor screaming for help. She coughed and tried to breathe but the air was too thick. It felt as though someone was squeezing her stomach extremely tightly as tears burned in her eyes.

The last thing Skye thought before falling unconscious was that she didn't want to die…


	12. Chapter 12

Skye was running, her bare feet pounding on the cold flooring in time with her heartbeat. She didn't know where she was going, all she knew was she had to get away. Suddenly she tripped, head smacking the floor with a sickening crunch. Blood started pouring down her face like a waterfall.

"Help, someone help me!" Skye screamed.

Her vision was becoming blurred and the pain in her head was piercing. Skye was sobbing and trying to claw her way out of the imposing darkness.

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep

Skye blinked the bleariness from her eyes as she slowly became aware of her surroundings. Everything was white. Skye squinted as she focused in on some bodies standing by her bed. Wait bed? Skye didn't remember when she had lied down.

Skye looked down and saw a mass of tubes and wires spread out like a maze. She then went to reach up to her mouth when a hand stopped her.

"Hi, Mary? I'm doctor Morse but you can call me Bobbi. You had a nasty accident and we had to put a ventilator in to help you breathe. Now you're awake we can see if we can take that out ok?"

Skye just blinked. Bobbi seemed nice but it was really hard to think right now.

"Ok Mary, I'm going to pull out the tube. I'm going to countdown from 5 and then you're going to cough really hard for me, ok?"

Skye nodded.

"Ready? 5… 4… 3… 2… 1" As Bobbie quickly pulled the tube out Skye coughed. Her throat hurt and her mouth was dry. Next thing she knew, she was being handed water and Skye drunk thirstily. The water helped soothe her throat.

As Skye became more and more aware, she noticed how her arms were bandaged up to her elbows.

Skye coughed "Bobbi? What happened? How long was I asleep?"

Bobbi gave Skye a calculating look. "There was a fire at your school, you were found trapped inside. The police want to talk to you, but they can wait until your feeling better. You've suffered 2nd degree burns to both your arms and quite severe smoke inhalation, but you should make a full recovery. Count yourself lucky. Oh, and you've been asleep for 12 hours." Bobbi replied.

12 hours, so it was Wednesday around mid-day Skye worked out. She wondered if Natasha was ok and what all her friends were told happened.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Miss Carter came rushing in. "Skye? Oh my gosh, are you ok?"

Everything that Skye had been holding in for the last few days suddenly came out. Skye shook her head and started crying. Miss Carter pulled up a chair beside her and started comforting her.

"Skye, the police need a statement. They're going to come in now. You have to be brave."

Skye nodded, sniffed and sat up straight.

A man walked in wearing police uniform. His face was stern but friendly.

"Hey Skye?" He looked to Miss Carter for conformation who nodded.

"I will be recording this. Skye also known as Mary Sue Poots, will you please tell us what happened yesterday involving the suspected breaking and entering and arson attempt at your school?"

Skye looked down at her hands, tears threatening to fall. Her breathing picked up.

"If I tell you, can you make sure Natasha isn't hurt?"

This question seemed to shock the policeman who looked at her intensely, "If you tell the truth then no one will get hurt."

So Skye told the policeman everything. Miss Carter listened with shock and anger. She never knew how much Skye was suffering and how much she was holding in. When Skye had finished the policeman asked "Skye, do you have any evidence or witnesses to what happened to you?"

"Lincoln Campbell saw some of the assault and Mr Coulson gave me first aid. He also saw Ward and me in the library. He didn't know what was happening though, I didn't tell him anything to protect Natasha. Natasha could also identify him following her and I had a recording device on me last night."

The policeman's head shot up "Recording device?" He questioned.

Skye nodded "It was in my pocket, I don't know if it was destroyed in the fire or…" Skye trailed off. Her hope of a resolution faltered.

"Well thank you for your statement. We will be conducting a full investigation and will bring Grant Ward in for questioning and possible arrest. Nothing bad can happen now ok? If all the evidence checks out then you will be cleared from any charges under the fact that you were being pressured."

Skye smiled "Thank-you".

After the police left Miss Carter turned to Skye.

"Skye next time you need to tell someone ok? That could have been dangerous, you can have been killed."

Skye nodded, not trusting her voice to speak.

"Skye do you remember what I told you before you started this school, about this being your last chance?"

Skye's head shot up and she nodded, fear evident in her eyes.

"Well, unfortunately, you did still break into your school, even if in the eyes of the law it's not your fault, you still made some bad choices. The people higher up than me want to send you to the secure centre."

Skye gasped. They were going to take her away again. Skye didn't want to go there. She went to open her mouth to speak but Miss Carter cut her off.

"Skye don't worry I will not send you there. But they don't think it's safe right now for you to stay at St Agnes. I have arranged for an emergency foster home to be put into place. Luckily they live nearby so you can still attend S.H.I.E.L.D High if they allow you back."

"What about Natasha?" Skye asked.

"Well Natasha didn't do anything wrong so she's going to stay at St Agnes."

Skye's face fell. Natasha would think Skye was abandoning her.

"Please, can't I stay at St Agnes. I promise I will be on my best behaviour!" Skye pleaded, tears threatening to fall.

Miss Carter just shook her head then walked out, leaving Skye alone and worried.

Skye had to stay for 2 more hours in the hospital before she was discharged. She was given instructions and cream to put on her arms as well as a couple of fresh bandages. Initially, Skye was a bit shaky when walking but that wore off quick.

Miss Carter took Skye back to St Agnes to pack. Skye ran up to her room and threw everything she owned into a black bin bag. She stripped her bed ready for the next kid and Skye wondered how quickly she would be replaced. Everyone would forget about her in a day and their lives would be back to normal.

Skye pushed all her emotions deep down and remained numb. She walked down to the front door when all the children returned from school.

Natasha immediately saw Skye and ran up to her, hugging her.

"Skye! They said you were hurt, are you ok?"

Skye hugged her back, trying to prevent herself from crying. "Yeah I'm fine".

It was in the moment that Natasha noticed Skye's bag. "Skye? What's going on?" Natasha's little voice trembled, and Skye felt a knot in her stomach.

Skye dropped to Natasha's level. "Natasha, I have to go away for a little bit ok? I promise… I promise that I will do everything I can to get back to you ok? I don't want to go but you have to be brave for me."

Natasha stood in shock. Miss Carter grabbed Skye's hand and started leading her out, most of the children were watching and even some on the nuns had come out to see Skye leave.

As Skye turned her back on St Agnes, she tried to keep a straight face. Slowly walking away, she heard Natasha's distinctive screams, begging her to come back. Skye tried to block them out, Natasha will be better off away from me Skye thought. She had nearly gotten Natasha killed.

Skye slipped into the back seat of the car and took one last look at St Agnes and Natasha being restrained screaming her name, before they sped off.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! A quick WARNING here for abuse so if that's not for you then please don't read.

Skye sat numbly in the backseat of the car, watching all the life speed past her. Miss Carter had originally tried to make small talk with her but gave up after 5 minutes. Skye was too busy trying to block all her thoughts out. She was going to another foster home and for once in her life, she didn't want to. But when did she ever get to make any choices regarding her life?

They had spent 15 minutes in the car when Miss Carter pulled over. Skye observed the house they were parked outside of. It was large with blue panelling and a white wrap around porch. The path leading up to the house was long and straight highlighting the neatly kept lawn and flowerbeds surrounding the porch and path. There was a large double garage to the right of the house and a Jaguar, showing off in front. The place looked like something out of a celebrity magazine and Skye started to worry. She was clumsy and made a lot of mess, if she destroyed something by accident then they would send her to secure.

Miss Carter turned and looked at Skye sternly. "Skye, I had to pull a lot of strings to get you here so please be on your best behaviour. Any more mishaps and I'm afraid you will be sent to secure."

Miss Carter got out and started walking up the path, Skye followed with her head down. When they approached the big black double doors, Miss Carter rang the doorbell.

A massive man in his late 40's opened the door and looked Skye up and down. "Come in." His voice was grave and unnerved Skye.

"Skye, this is John Garrett and his wife Linzy. They also have a daughter who is 15 called Rose" Miss Carter introduced.

Skye was used to moving from place to place and decided to get the pleasantries out of the way. "Nice to meet you, Sir and Ma'am."

The couple said nothing, just nodded. Skye couldn't help feeling slightly intimidated by them.

"Well Skye, I will leave you to get settled in. I will check back here in a week to see how you are getting on. Oh and I need to inform you that they have arrested Grant and you have a meeting with the headteacher tomorrow at 9:30. The school was closed today after the fire but it will be open tomorrow whilst construction takes place. Depending on what they say, you may spend the rest of the day at school" Miss Carter smiled at Skye and then left.

Skye looked around the house properly for the first time, the ground floor was all open plan. Skye could see the large living room to her right which had a soft cream carpet and large TV. To her left Skye saw a formal dining area with a long dining room table and chairs. This also led into the kitchen. The house overall, was spotless and Skye guessed this family liked to show off their house.

John coughed gaining Skye's attention "Ok girl, I'm just going to shoot straight. If you live in this house, then you have to put the work in got it? Linzy will tell you what to do in the morning and when you get home from school whilst I'm at work. When I get home from work at 6 you will have dinner on the table, got it?"

Skye nodded.

"What can't you speak? God she can speak English, can't she?" John growled.

Skye flinched "Yes, sir".

"Good, Rose! Come here and show the girl to her… room. Once you unpack, I want dinner ready."

After that John and Linzy went into the living room. At least Skye didn't have to try to discover their ultimatum. They wanted a slave and taking in a poor foster kid probably made them more respectable in this neighbourhood.

Rose came walking down the stairs. She was slightly taller than Skye, plump and had a bow in her long blonde hair. 'Spoilt' Skye thought.

"Just so you know, I don't want you to be here so as long as you stay out of my way, I won't have to tell daddy." Her voice was high and girlish, and it made Skye detest her. "Follow me" Rose commanded.

Skye followed Rose up the stairs and to the landing. The first floor was also big and contained a long hallway with several doors leading off them.

"Your room is here" Rose said pointing to the ceiling.

Skye looked up and saw a trap door. Anger coursed through her veins. This stupid house probably had more bedrooms than St Agnes, but they had to stick her in the attic. Skye sighed and pulled down the rope revealing a small wooden ladder. Skye climbed up, dragging her bin bag with her and stood up. The attic was small but long. The roof was higher in the middle allowing Skye to stand but there were no windows. The single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling had a string connected and Skye pulled on it, allowing a little bit of light to fill the room.

The room was filled with boxes and dust. Skye managed to move some of the boxes to the side to give herself more space in the middle. In the corner of the room was a small uncomfortable looking bed and a small dresser. Skye didn't even bother to unpack, simply throwing her bag onto her bed. She then climbed back downstairs and pushed the ladder back up.

Skye guessed that she should start making dinner, so she went into the kitchen and investigated the cupboards. She wasn't a bad cook, she knew some of the basics when previous foster homes made her fend for herself, but this was different because she wasn't just cooking for herself.

The one positive was that the cupboards and fridge were packed with food, so Skye decided to try to make a pizza. That had to be a safe bet. Skye made two large pizzas with a variety of toppings in different small bowls. John walked in just as she was finishing.

"Huh maybe you're not a complete failure" John taunted, and Skye felt herself go red. "Hurry up and put these on the table with three plates"

"Three plates?" Skye questioned.

"Yes! Are you deaf girl? Oh, you thought that you were good enough to eat with us? Hah your delusional. Take a slice and get out of my face".

Skye quickly done as she was told and made her way up to her 'room'. She had dealt with foster families like these before and knew that the best way to survive was to keep her head down and do what was asked of her. Skye was just happy to be out of prison.

After Skye ate her slice of pizza, she treated her arms. There was a dull pain, but the doctors had said, apart from minimal scarring, her arms would heal. She was just happy she wasn't dead. The thought of going back to school where she nearly died terrified her. But it was the lesser of two evils and she wanted to be surrounded by people who liked her again.

Skye wondered where the bathroom was, she hadn't exactly had a tour of the house. Whilst everyone was still at dinner she deemed it safe to go and find the bathroom.

After climbing the ladder, Skye decided to try one door at a time. The first one she tried was a massive bedroom. There was an amazing double bed situated in the middle of the room with fairy lights hanging above it. It must be Rose's room, jealously flashed through her. She wished that she could have a bedroom like that.

Trying to remain positive Skye pushed open the next door to find a guest bedroom. Skye sighed. This should be her room but of course, she gets to be Cinderella in the attic. The next door Skye tried was the bathroom. She quickly went to the toilet and then debated whether it would be safe to have a shower, she still smelt bad from the hospital.

Skye thought she would take the risk and quickly grabbed her pj's before locking the door of the bathroom. Skye had to be careful not to get her arms wet for today until they had healed more, so the shower took longer than she would have liked. However, the warm water on her greasy hair made her feel amazing.

Skye quickly dried herself and then got dressed. When she left the bathroom, she walked along the hallway, pausing in the middle. Skye still heard voices from downstairs and assumed everyone was watching TV or something. So, no one would be up here, and Skye was curious about the other rooms. Curiosity getting the better of her, Skye slowly opened the next door to her right, inside was an office area with a computer. Skye really wanted to email her friends to let them know she was alright. They had probably been trying to get a hold of her.

Quietly Skye tiptoed over to the computer and switched it on. She accessed her emails with ease and found several panicked emails from her friends. Jemma's read:

Skye,

Please tell me you are alright. I heard you broke into school and started a fire? But we don't believe that, so please tell me what happened and if your hurt. We are so worried – no one will tell us anything.

Love,

Jemma.

Skye felt like her heart was going to explode. They didn't think she was a bad person and they were worried about her. Fitz's and Lincolns emails were practically the same and Skye emailed back to say she was fine and will tell them tomorrow. Skye sighed, she should probably tell them not to be her friends. She had already caused everyone in her life pain and now they were worried about her too. Skye didn't know if she deserved to be worried about.

Suddenly, Skye heard the door slam open and a hand grab her from behind. Skye was flung to the floor with force hitting her head on the corner of a bookshelf.

"What the hell do you think your doing in here you little brat?" John shouted.

"I'm sorry… I was just…" Skye trailed off as she saw the fury in John's eyes.

"That's what I thought. You need to learn your lesson and discover where you truly belong" John spat.

John grabbed Skye's arm, hard and dragged her out of the room. Skye hissed in pain, trying to prevent herself from crying. She tried to keep her feet on the ground, but he was pulling her so hard and fast she kept stumbling. Once he had reached a door Skye hadn't explored yet, he yanked it open and shoved Skye inside. It was a closet, empty and just big enough for Skye to sit with her legs out. Skye heard the door slam and a key being turned in the lock.

"No please! Let me out!" Skye yelled but no one answered.

Suddenly, Skye was in the office again, flames threatening to burn her, and it was agony. She panicked and tried to ground herself. She couldn't be back there; she was in a new foster house. Skye tried to slow her breathing down, but she couldn't. It was pitch black and she was trapped. If there was a fire, then she would die. She didn't want to die.

Sobbing uncontrollably, Skye pounded the door with her fists, begging someone to open it. She couldn't breathe. She was going to die, she couldn't breathe. As Skye was trying to gasp for breath she fell into unconsciousness.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the comments and support!

Skye woke up feeling cramped. Her arms stung and her head hurt. Slowly, memories of the previous night came flooding back to her. She shot up, felt for the doorknob and yanked the door open. Relief flooded through her when she saw the hallway. Stretching, Skye made her way out from the cupboard and to her room to get dressed. After locating her watch, she saw that it was 6:00AM. What was she meant to do? Honestly, she was terrified and didn't know if she could spend another night in that prison.

Skye decided to go to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She looked in the mirror and saw dark circles under her eyes and felt a small lump at the back of her head where she hit it last night. When changing her bandages, her right arm was pink and raw compared to her left which was healing nicely, that must have been John's fault too.

After getting ready and making herself look somewhat respectable, Skye went downstairs to start breakfast. She was surprised to see that Linzy was up. She hadn't spoken to her yet so Skye wasn't sure what she was like, but she was still weary.

"Oh, your up" Linzy noted "Before you start breakfast, I need you to put the washing on. The washing machines are under the stairs and take the clothes from the hampers in the bathrooms. Then make breakfast, John likes eggs on toast so you better make that."

"Yes ma'am" Skye replied and done as Linzy told her. By now, Skye had no fight left, she had decided to do what was necessary, she couldn't risk getting hurt again.

After making a decent breakfast, Skye grabbed a piece of toast and left for school before John or Rosie could get downstairs. She knew she had left a lot earlier than she needed too but she needed to escape. Skye's meeting was at 9:30 and it was 7:30 now. This meant that she had two hours to kill. She debated whether to run to St Agnes to try to catch Natasha before school, but she didn't want to make her even more upset and Skye didn't feel as though she could walk for a long time. Her legs were stiff, and her lack of sleep made her head hurt. Skye decided to walk slowly to school and prey that Mr Fury was ready to meet her earlier than requested. The walk to school took Skye 45 minutes so she stood and watched the masses of students filing into the main building for a while. For once, Skye wished she was one of them.

"Skye! Hey!" Lincoln came running up to Skye and went to hug her until he saw her bandaged arms. Lincoln wasn't the only one who had noticed, as several students pointed and whispered at her when they walked past. Skye looked down, she didn't like people staring. She had tried to find a long enough shirt to cover her arms, but unfortunately Skye owned none and, therefore, had to deal with displaying her injuries to everyone like a show dog.

Lincoln lifter her head up "still beautiful as ever".

Skye grinned "Obviously, I'm too damn hot to ruin".

Lincoln raised his eyebrows and laughed, "I'm glad your ego remains intact."

"Yeah, it's like I'm a whole different person with you." Skye sighed "I have a meeting with Mr Fury at 9:30, I know I'm too early, but I couldn't wait any longer, its agony. Do you think they'll expel me?"

"What? Of course not. You said it wasn't your fault, so I believe you! You still need to tell us what happened by the way"

"Yeah, I know but later ok?"

Lincoln nodded and gave Skye a kiss on the cheek before heading off to class.

Skye would like to have said that she spent the next hour doing something productive, but in reality, she just waited outside the school for an hour. When it was 9:15, Skye entered the school and reminded herself to stay calm. She tried to push the memories of her near-death experience to the back of her mind as she signed in to reception. The woman told her where Mr Fury's office had been moved to following the fire and she made her way there.

Skye had never met the headteacher of S.H.I.E.L.D High and she was nervous. Skye self consciously flattened her hair and fidgeted with her bandages before knocking on his door.

"Come in" a deep voice boomed.

Skye slowly opened the door and walked in, making sure to leave the door slightly open, just in case.

Skye moved and sat in the seat opposite the teacher. He was tall, black and wore a dark leather trench coat. Skye noticed how he had an eye patch over one eye which made him look domineering and scary.

"So, Skye. Firstly, how are you?"

This question surprised Skye. She thought that he would be all business and list all the things she had done wrong, for once Skye was happy to be wrong.

Skye considered the question, how was she really? She was angry at Ward, anxious for Natasha and her friends and she felt trapped. Trapped by the foster system and trapped by the physical cupboard on the first floor of the Garrett's house.

"Fine" Skye replied, forcing a smile.

Mr Fury looked into Skye's eyes. He had taught many students in his reign as headteacher and teacher and knew the look of one who had given up. Skye's reply to his simple question frightened him and he made a mental note to send a message out to all the teachers to keep an eye on her.

"Good, just so you know, bullying will not be tolerated in this school and I have expelled Mr Ward. In future, if you have any problems then please come to me or another teacher and we will deal with it. Regarding what happened on the night in question, I believe it was not entirely your fault, however, you still made some bad choices that night, Skye, therefore you are going to take part in, what I call, a bit of 'school community service'."

Skye's eyes went wide with shock. They weren't expelling her, hope bubbled inside her and she didn't have the heart to try to quench it.

"In fact, Mr Coulson, who vouched for you by the way, has requested that you help him every day after school for the next week in his classroom. Is that ok?"

Skye smiled and nodded enthusiastically, she loved Mr C. Mr Fury smiled at Skye's obvious relief.

"Thank you, sir, for giving me a chance" Skye said.

Mr Fury simply inclined his head at her. "You may go to lesson now Skye, I believe you have computer science".

After thanking him again Skye left and made her way to computer science. She was 10 minutes late to class and everyone stared when she walked in and sat next to Jemma.

Since they were working on their project in groups, Skye took the opportunity to tell her friends everything that had happened.

"Yeah, so now I'm staying in this crappy foster home. The guy he's really strict but it's fine" Skye told her friends.

Jemma and Fitz had gasped when Skye told them about what had happened and Lincoln simply looked angry.

"Skye, I swear if he comes near you again, I will knock him out. I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop him, Skye" Lincoln told her, his eyes earnest.

"It wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyone's fault it just happened so forget about it" Skye said.

"Well I know what will cheer you up, tonight when you come over mine, we can do whatever you want!" Jemma said excitedly.

Skye froze. She had forgotten all about tonight. She really shouldn't go, not with John's temper. 'Why should I do what he says? Screw him' Skye thought defiantly.

Skye smiled "It's a deal. But I'm afraid I have to help Mr C after school for an hour before I can come over yours if that's ok? It's part of my punishment".

They all agreed to meet outside the school at 4 o'clock after Skye had finished, to walk to Jemma's together and Skye was excited to see her home.

The next few hours flew by and Skye found herself outside Mr C's classroom. Skye knocked and opened the door. Mr C looked Skye up and down, pausing on her bandaged arms and then gestured her inside. Skye left the door slightly open and went to sit next to Mr C.

"Hi Skye" Mr C said softly, "How are you after everything?"

Skye knew Mr C was just trying to be considerate, but she had had enough of people asking if she was ok.

"I'm fine, what do you want me to do?" Skye asked.

Mr C was surprised at the sudden topic change. 'Wait no of course she doesn't want to think about what happened' Phil berated himself.

"Well, I thought that you could help me in the school garden. It's my month to do it and I need all the help I can get" Mr C replied.

Skye groaned, she just wanted to get to Jemma's and gardening always seemed to take forever.

Mr Coulson led Skye outside to a fenced off garden area. Inside were several fruit and vegetable patches, all neatly kept.

"Have you ever gardened before?" Mr C asked Skye.

Skye thought about it "Maybe when I was younger, I think one of my old fosters had a little garden but don't ask me which one."

Mr C gave Skye some gloves and demonstrated how to water and prune all the plants. Skye had to admit, she had fun and Mr Coulson never let there be an awkward silence.

"Favorite TV programme?" Mr Coulson asked.

"Hmmm I don't really get the chance to watch TV. Yours?"

"Really? Well I prefer comic books to TV programmes anyway" Mr Coulson replied.

"Ok my turn, worst habit that Mrs May has" Skye's eyes glistened, ready to use this piece of information to her advantage.

Mr C smiled; he was slowly gaining Skye's trust. "Oh nasty, ok well she snores like super loud"

Skye laughed and Mr Coulson was delighted to see her happier.

"I do not snore"

Skye jumped as she heard a voice behind her. Mrs May was standing behind her, her arms crossed and a small smile playing at her lips.

Mr Coulson looked sheepish whilst Skye fell on the floor laughing. She was laughing so hard she hadn't realized that the small hose she had been using was pointed straight at Mr Coulson. He jumped and moved out of the way, still getting slightly wet.

Skye quickly shut the hose off and scrambled back away from them.

"I'm sorry" Skye stammered.

Suddenly, she was back at the Garretts in the cupboard and she couldn't breathe.

Mrs May noticing Skye's fast breathing and fearful eyes identified a panic attack. She locked eyes with Phil who gave her a concerned look.

Mrs May slowly approached Skye trying not to feel guilty when Skye visibly flinched away.

"Hey, Skye, listen to me, you need to calm down. Phil isn't mad, in fact that was a great shot." Melinda kept her voice steady and calm.

After a minute Skye seemed to calm down and see things clearly again.

Skye hung her head in embarrassment. "Sorry" she said.

"Don't apologize, I appreciate you sticking up for me"

Skye smiled. Her heart felt like it was going to explode. Mrs May had just seen her break down and she didn't even care, in fact she was being really nice.

"In fact, I don't think you got him hard enough" Mrs May grinned and picked up the hose. She quickly turned it on and aimed it at Mr Coulson who ran away. He wasn't fast enough though and he got drenched. Skye laughed as she watched the exchange.

Mr C had decided that he wanted to get revenge. He picked up a feeble watering can filled with water and ran up to Melinda, tackling her and throwing the water over her in the process.

Skye couldn't stop laughing at the over emphasized antics of her teachers.

Finally, everyone seemed to calm down and Mr C turned to Skye, "Skye, it's 4 o'clock, you should probably head home".

Skye sighed, she had been enjoying herself. "Well I'm going to Jemma's actually but thanks Mr Coulson and Mrs May, I will see you tomorrow".

Skye headed out of the garden, picking up her school bag and started walking to the front of the school.

Once Skye had gone Phil hugged Melinda, "Why can't we foster her? She needs some love in her life, I mean did you see the way she reacted? She thought we were going to hit her Mel". Phil's eyes were full of concern and Melinda sighed.

"I know Phil, but you heard what Miss Carter said. Until our foster licence is cleared in a month or two, we won't be able to look after her. Just be patient."

Phil laughed trying to imagine Melinda being patient "I love you", he whispered.

Melinda rolled her eyes "dork".

Skye ran up to Jemma, Fitz and Lincoln and they started walking to Jemma's house.

"It's not far, just about 15 minutes away. You can meet my dog, she's so cute. Oh, and my parents will be going out for a bit so we will have the whole house to ourselves" Jemma rambled on.

Skye enjoyed listening to the pride Jemma had over her house. She wished she had a place to show off too.

When they arrived at Jemma's house, Skye stopped suddenly nervous. The house wasn't as big as the Garrett's but still big and homely. It had a white picket fence and a welcome mat, all the things Skye would have drawn years ago when trying to picture the perfect family.

Jemma looked at Skye worriedly "Skye?"

"Are your parents really all right with us coming around?" Skye asked.

"Of course they are, believe me, they have been begging me to bring home some friends, I think they think that I'm a bit socially awkward" Jemma laughed.

"Yes, you are Jemma, we just didn't want to point it out" Fitz joked and Jemma playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

Spirits lifted, they all entered Jemma's house. Skye was in love. The house was decorated with pictures and old baby photos of Jemma. The furniture was nice but had that homely worn feeling that Skye craved.

"Hello dear, and who are these lovely people?" Jemma's mom asked.

"Mom, obviously you know Fitz, and this is Lincoln and Skye".

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jennette. Right Jem, here's $40 for pizza and anything else you want. Be good, we will be back around 9. Love you" Jennette kissed Jemma on the cheek and then left with her husband.

Suddenly, a small chocolate Labrador came running up to them. She jumped up at Skye who affectionately stroked her back.

"Guys, this is Maggie" Jemma introduced.

They all spent 5 minutes playing and greeting the dog who craved their attention.

"Right guys, what do you want to do first? I have an Xbox so we could play that to generate idea's for our app?" Jemma suggested.

Lincoln laughed "Yeah to 'generate' ideas, come on then".

"Uh Jemma, I've never um played Xbox before" Skye whispered.

"Great, then I'll teach you!" Jemma dragged Skye into the living room and pulled her onto the couch next to her.

Soon all of them were immersed in the game. Skye was naturally good, and it was close between her and Fitz which caused amusement for Jemma and Lincoln. Skye was enjoying herself greatly and managed to forget about the pending reaction of John waiting for her at home.

"I won, I won, I won!" Skye chanted, doing a victory lap of the living room. Fitz sat sulkily in the corner whilst Jemma and Lincoln laughed.

"You only one because I let you" Fitz retorted which made Skye chant louder.

After playing games, they decided to actually do some work.

"Maybe we could make an app that helps others. Like shops and people who are throwing out things they don't need anymore or are out of date can post it up on the app and people who need it can request them and go and collect the items for free?" Skye suggested.

"Yeah, in theory that would be great. And seeing as we are only planning this anyway, I think that's a brilliant Idea" Fitz replied.

"What shall we call it?" Lincoln asked.

"How about… The Avengers Initiative?" Jemma suggested.

They all agreed, sharing their love for their new idea.

Jemma retrieved some poster paper and they all set to work designing and planning their app down to the finest of details.

"What do you think?" Skye asked holding up the paper.

Everyone smiled. It was colourful and extremely detailed. There were also little flaps which you could lift revealing even more design ideas.

"Well, I think that's done, we are presenting it next week so next lesson we can all rehearse what we are going to say" Jemma said.

After clearing up their crafts, Jemma ordered the Pizza. They decided to eat on the couch whilst watching TV and Skye found herself relishing the fact that Jemma's parents weren't fussy over a bit of mess.

They all finished the large Pizza fairly quickly and Jemma led them all up to her bedroom to show her friends. Skye gasped. Her bedroom was beautiful, it contained a white framed double bed with fairy lights above it. There were several butterflies on the walls with science things everywhere. It summed Jemma up perfectly. Skye also noticed a small music box on the desk, she thought it was like a fairy-tale.

Fitz jumped onto Jemma's bed, dragging Lincoln down too. They were laughing and Jemma turned on her little stereo to play the latest hits. Soon everyone was dancing and singing, badly, to all the songs. Skye grabbed Lincoln and started slow dancing whilst Jemma and Fitz started jumping on the bed. Everything was perfect and Skye's mouth hurt from smiling so hard.

Soon everything died down and they all collapsed on the bed comfy and happy.

"We really should get going Jem, look at the time" Fitz said indicating to Jemma's clock.

Skye gasped sitting up straight. It was 8:30, John was literally going to kill her.

Skye rushed up grabbing her things, "Jemma thank you so much, I had the time of my life, but I really have to go".

"Skye calm down, you can't go back alone at this time, my parents can give you a lift they should be back in a minute, in fact they can take all of you home" Jemma said looking around at the group.

"Thanks for the offer Jemma but my mums outside, we have to go to the shops quick. Thanks guys, I will see you tomorrow" Lincoln said hugging everyone apart from Fitz who he high fived.

"Yeah, I live next door so I'm going to go too. See you guys, thanks Jems" Fitz replied.

They all walked down to the front door, Jemma seeing Fitz and Lincoln out whilst preventing Skye from leaving.

"Jemma it's fine, I can walk home honestly"

"No, Skye please let us take you home"

As Jemma said that the front door opened, and Jemma's parents walked in. They greeted Skye and Jemma.

"Mum, dad can we give Skye a lift home? She was going to walk but that would be silly as it's dark out" Jemma asked.

Jemma's parents smiled and immediately agreed.

"Thank-you" Skye gave in. She was tired from today and didn't feel like walking anyway.

Skye directed the couple to the Garrett's house. By the time she arrived there it was 9:15 and Skye started to panic. Hopefully Rosie was in bed, but she knew John would probably be waiting. She hadn't made him dinner or done any of her chores. She forgot to even ask if she could go to Jemma's in the first place, he was going to be pissed.


	15. Chapter 15

After thanking Jemma and her parents, Skye slowly walked up the path towards her 'home', however, before she had even made it through the door John was there, his face twisted into a monstrous rage.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" He spat. "I came home from work to find no dinner, nothing, and no little brat to punish! I took you in out of the goodness of my heart and this is how you repay me! I can't even stand to see your ugly face right now. Go away and don't think of coming back until you want to change your ways!"

John slammed the door shut and locked it. Skye, panicked, "Wait! I'm sorry please let me in!"

Skye ran around the house trying every window and door, but all were locked. John had obviously planned this. Skye couldn't help it, she started crying. Her shoulders shook and she gasped for breath. Throughout he many homes she had experienced many horrors, but never had she been locked out of a house before.

It was freezing and Skye had left her hoodie indoors, she only had on a T-shirt and jeans with no drink, sleeping things, nothing.

'Maybe he's just messing with me' Skye thought.

After calming herself down, she sat on the curb outside his house for a while. It was getting dark and Skye could barely see the end of the street. She had goose bumps and her bandaged arms ached. Skye hadn't managed to treat them yet and she wondered if that would prevent them from healing properly.

After 15 minutes Skye decided John wasn't going to cave. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't entirely familiar with this side of the neighbourhood and there was a lot of bad people around that could easily take advantage of her sleeping on the street.

Skye decided to walk and see where she ended up. She was still crying and she hugged herself tight to try to comfort herself, to try to keep away all of her demons.

Without realizing it, Skye had ended up outside of her school. She didn't want to go back to the Garrett's in the morning so if she found somewhere nice to sleep near the school then she could sneak in early to shower in the changing rooms and clean up. However, this moment of hope came crushing down when she realized that she had no towel and no school things. Skye would just have to make do tomorrow.

Skye walked around the back of the school to the garden she had been in with Mr C earlier. Skye easily jumped the fence and, luckily, the shed there was open. Skye heaved open the door, squinting in the darkness. Slowly and carefully she entered and made herself an improv bed out of compost bags and covered herself with some tarpaulin. It wasn't a 5-star hotel, but it was something and Skye felt safer in this shed than she felt with John.

Skye tried not to panic when the memories of being in the cupboard came flooding back. She shut her eyes tight, trying to make herself fall asleep. She even considered trying to knock herself out before she finally fell into an uneasy dreamless sleep.

Skye woke with a start when a bit of light came through the gap in the door. At first Skye panicked, thoughts such as kidnapping popped into her head, before she remembered why she was there. Skye sat there for a couple of minutes thinking. She thought about what May and Coulson had said about telling them if she was ever in trouble. She knew that she didn't want this situation to end up like the Ward one but if she told then her last chance would be taken away and she would be sent somewhere worse. At least at the Garrett's Skye would have access to some food and shelter as long as she behaved, and she was able to stay with her friends at school and get an education. Weighing up the pro's and con's, Skye deemed it safer to keep what was happening separate from school, at least from now. Plus she couldn't guarantee that anyone would believe and side with a troublesome foster kid like her.

Slowly, Skye rose and made her way out to the front of the school. She knew she looked horrible, the bags under her eyes had probably worsened and Skye could feel the dirt on her bandages, so she kept her head down just in case anyone saw her.

Skye tried the front door to the school, she wasn't sure what the time was but she knew teachers liked to get into school early. Skye breathed a sigh of relief when the door opened with ease. Skye walked through the eerily empty corridors, heading for the changing rooms. She was thankful that no other students were there to see her or any teachers.

Skye entered the girls changing rooms and sat down on one of the benches. It was warm in there and Skye relished it, after being out in the cold all night, Skye enjoyed the warmth. Sitting in the changing rooms, alone, Skye couldn't help crying. She knew she was being a baby but she couldn't help it, her arms hurt and her head was spinning. She was also starving and felt dirty. She desperately wanted to take a shower but she didn't know the time and how long she had to dry off without a towel. Skye was so frustrated, surely she had had enough pain in her life already?

Skye tucked her knees up to her chest and clung to them like a lifeline, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Melinda and Phil liked to get to school early. Phil liked to set his classroom up and go through all of his lessons whilst Melinda liked to take the opportunity to use all of the sporting equipment and do Tai Chi. They had gotten to school at 7 and parted ways, Phil making his way to his classroom whilst Melinda made her way to her office to dump her bag.

Melinda's office was situated between the two changing rooms, therefore when Melinda walked to her office, she was surprised to see the light in the girls changing room on.

Curiously, Melinda opened the door and walked in. The site that greeted her, stopped Melinda in her tracks. To her left, Skye was sitting on one of the benches, knees pulled up looking extremely vulnerable.

Melinda thinking back to the previous afternoon, decided to announce her presence through coughing.

Skye's head shot up and she was surprised to see Mrs May standing there. Skye didn't know what the time was but she assumed it was too early for school to be starting.

"Skye, are you alright?" May asked.

Skye seemed to be conflicted. Her heart wanting to confide in May but her head over ruling.

Skye forced a smile and suddenly felt extremely self-conscious. Her hair and clothes were a mess and she probably smelt like compost.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't know if I was allowed in here" Skye replied a hint of fear in her eyes.

May smiled trying to ease Skye's worry "Of course your allowed in your own school Skye". May sighed and went to sit next to Skye. "Hey Skye" she started softly "is there anything you want to tell me?"

Skye felt May's eyes seeing into Skye's soul and Skye knew she would know if she lied.

"No Mrs, I just um had a rough night and um I kinda don't have any of my things or a change of clothes or anything, but it was my fault…" Skye trailed off and looked down embarrassed.

Melinda's heart felt for the girl. She looked so unsure of herself and vulnerable and May felt furious at her foster parent's obvious neglect. Melinda decided not to press Skye and promised herself that she would report this later.

"Well, how about I get one of the spare towels that the gym team have and you can take a shower, I can also see if I can find any clothes that you can wear from lost property if you want?" Mrs May asked.

"Yes please" Skye smiled "But only if you don't mind" she added.

"I don't mind but Skye, but your foster parents do know you are here right?" May asked concerned.

May didn't know exactly what was going on but she suspected it wasn't good. Grilling Skye now for details would only be detrimental to her health and Melinda knew she had to play the long game. She had to gain Skye's trust. However, Melinda knew Skye had gone to Jemma's the night before so if Skye had just pulled an all-nighter like any normal teen then she had to know if her guardian's knew. But something in Skye's small emotionless face made Melinda think Skye's teen nightlife wasn't the normal experience.

Skye laughed maliciously "Yeah they do know" She replied.

That comment confirmed Melinda's trail of thought. Something had happened between her and her foster parents and she was determined to find out what. May dropped the subject for now as Skye stood, clearly finished sharing. May found a towel and spare clothes and gave them to Skye.

Skye didn't care if her new clothes were from lost and found, she was used to second-hand clothes and they were better than the dirty clothes she was wearing.

"Thank-you, Oh Mrs May, what's the time please?" Skye asked after she happily accepted the towel and clothes.

May looked at her watch "It's 7:20 now, you still have another hour and 10 minutes before school officially starts so after you get ready would you like me to have a look at your arms? I bet you haven't cleaned them today yet?" Mrs May asked.

Skye considered it. She liked Mrs May and thought she could trust her. No one had ever been nice enough to find clothes and that for her and help her out when she needed it. So Skye nodded and agreed to go to May's office after.

Skye took her time in the shower. At St Agnes there was always children lining up for a shower and you had to be quick before the water went cold and at foster homes she didn't want to be a nuisance by taking a shower for too long, but here she felt safe and wasn't in a rush so Skye enjoyed the warm water on her dirty skin. She didn't have any shower things but the warm water was enough to make Skye feel better. She could get her arms wet now and took the bandages off to shower. She saw that her arms were healing nicely and were just slightly pink and raw but Skye could easily live with that.

After her shower, Skye changed into her new clothes and put her old ones in her locker. The 'new' clothes weren't too big and were actually comfortable, they didn't have any holes and Skye was more than happy to walk around in them.

Skye knocked on Mrs May's office door and entered. Mrs May had a first aid kit ready and Skye sat down in the seat opposite her and held out her arm.

"These seem to be healing nicely" May remarked and Skye nodded. She knew that all of the teacher's had found out what happened Tuesday night but none of them mentioned anything.

Mrs May was gentle and wrapped the bandages much neater than Skye did. After they had finished Skye thanked her. It was 7:45 now and Skye could here some students start to turn up to school.

"Skye have you eaten anything today?" Mrs May asked her.

Skye shook her head "No but it's fine, I'm not hungry" Skye lied.

Mrs May gave Skye a disapproving look "Here, eat these. You need to eat breakfast."

Mrs May handed Skye an apple and banana but Skye shook her head. "No honestly you've done enough for me already, It's fine."

Mrs May shoved the fruit into Skye's hand "Eat" she said simply.

Skye gave in and ate the fruit. She had been hungry, and the fruit tasted delicious.

"Thank you, for everything" Skye said after she had finished.

May nodded and smiled "That's what i'm here for", Skye grinned.

It was 8 o'clock now and Skye decided she would just go to her lesson early. Before Skye left May called her back.

"Skye, keep your head up yeah?" Mrs May said.

Skye smiled, maybe there was a reason to keep fighting.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support! I've written 65 chapters so far for this story and up until then I'm probably going to update a lot. But I am a full time Uni student and work part time so my life is very hectic. So when I do catch up the updates will become a lot less frequent. I've basically been stuck on Chapter 66 for a while now as I am swamped with assessments! But until then enjoy!

As soon as Skye left the office, May logged onto her computer and looked up Skye's file. Since Skye's move to the Garrett's, the file had been updated with her new foster parents details. Skye decided to look into the names listed as Skye's guardian's, John and Linzy. A quick search of John lead to a successful businessman that had won several awards. May looked at his photo and instantly disliked him. On one article it said that Linzy was his stay at home mother who cared for their daughter Rose, who went to a local private school. May could see why a successful guy like him wanted to take on a foster kid and she hated the fact that Skye was being used for bragging rights.

May quickly looked up the social services contact details and filed her report for potential neglect. Hopefully they could sort it before Skye got hurt, May thought.

Skye walked to her music lesson. In this school there were 6 small practice rooms and the main music classrooms. As Skye was early, she decided to go into one of the small practice rooms and play on the piano. Skye had never played the piano before but after pressing random keys she found herself having fun. Skye done this until the bell rang. Messing around on the piano made the time fly faster than she thought it would and Skye made her way to the main classroom.

As soon as Skye sat down Jemma gave her a calculating look but kept her mouth shut. Skye was glad that they had gotten over the stage where Jemma asked her if she was alright every morning. During music they watched some boring video's about orchestra's whilst Skye and Fitz played 'rock, paper, scissors' under the table.

They then walked to English. On the walk there Skye's mind was racing. She knew kids always saw teachers as their parents away from home, but Skye didn't have parents, home or not, so she had never had that connection or comparison to make. Yet, Skye felt a connection between her, May and Coulson. She knew this was dangerous, she would probably be moving away soon anyway but something about this school and her friends made her wish for this to be permanent. Skye hated the fact that she couldn't control her hope, she knew it would only lead to disappointment in the long run. She didn't deserve to be happy, she deserted Natasha and hurt everyone in her life. She was a ticking time bomb.

Sitting down in English Skye pondered Mrs May's words. She would keep her head up, she had to or she would just crumble.

"Ok class, today we will be writing poetry!" Mr Coulson exclaimed whilst the class groaned.

"I want you all to pick a topic that is personal, you don't have to share the poem at the end of the lesson if you don't want to but I want you all to try to write something from the heart. Use this time to explore your emotions and turn them into a Literary art" Mr Coulson sat down and smiled at the class urging them to begin.

Skye thought deeply. She had a lot of emotions right now. Why not try to explain them? No one in the class would understand, but she would. Without talking to any of her friends Skye started to write from the heart.

After Skye finished, she looked down at the paper satisfied. That experience had been tranquil and she felt lighter than she had before.

Mr Coulson cleared his throat and stood up. "Ok is there anybody who would like to share?"

Being a usually talkative class, the silence that followed was uncomfortable. Everybody was probably thinking the same thing as Skye, they didn't want their vulnerability shown. But May had told her to keep her head up and Mr Coulson was looking around the class preying for someone to volunteer and Skye felt bad for him. Before she realized what she was doing, hand was up in the air.

Mr Coulson shot her a thankful look and called her up to the front of the class. Skye's heart was pounding and she clenched her fists tightly on her scrap of paper. Slowly, she made her way up to the front of the class and turned to see loads of eyes watching her like hawks.

Skye coughed and looked down at the paper nervously before she began, her voice growing in confidence with every line.

A broken lullaby

I am from a place where nobody knows,

Loads of loved children and a girl that nobody chose.

I am from a place where you don't stay long,

Where all the hope is sucked out, nearly gone.

I am from a place where the unwanted get used,

No one else around and no others to abuse.

I am from a place where you are always wrong,

Where the 10 commandments are a regular song.

I am in this place because of you,

I don't know who you are or if I want to.

But every time I get hurt in this house of horror,

I will bounce back and survive a little longer.

Suddenly everyone started clapping and Skye rushed back to her seat embarrassed. It had been extremely hard not to cry and as soon as she sat down Jemma hugged her.

"You are so brave" She whispered, and Skye hugged her back.

"Wow, that was amazing Skye, thank-you, who wants to go next?" And everyone's hand shot up.

After collecting in all of the poems, Phil made sure to put Skye's one to one side. He would show Melinda later. The poem had made him uneasy and he was now positive that Skye was or had been abused. He really wanted to save her but didn't know how. For the first time Phil felt helpless.

After the next few lessons Skye, Jemma, Fitz and Lincoln were sitting in the dinning hall for lunch. Skye had gotten her free school meal but as always it looked unappetizing and Skye found herself only taking a couple of bites before giving up.

Jemma was watching Skye, she knew that Skye was severely underweight and was worried about her friends eating habits. She had packed a couple of extra snacks to give to her friend to try to make her eat more.

"Skye, here take this" Jemma said holding out a homemade cookie.

Skye shook her head "No thanks, I'm fine."

Jemma gave Skye a stern look "Skye, seriously, you've eaten nothing. Please eat this or you are going to end up getting sick"

Skye gave Jemma a look but took the offered cookie. Skye was glad she did, she hadn't realized how awful she had felt until she had eaten it and found some more energy. Skye smiled "Thanks doctor" she mocked, but Jemma smiled, counting it a mini victory.

"Hey Skye, I was um wondering if you wanted to meet up this weekend. You know just you and me?" Lincoln asked, nervously.

Skye sighed. She desperately wanted to but she couldn't risk annoying John again. Skye looked into Lincoln's deep blue eyes and said "Lincoln, I really, really, want too but I'm not allowed. Honestly, John got pissed at me for staying out late yesterday and I can't risk sneaking out again".

"Hey, no worries. Everything's ok there though right?" Lincoln asked.

Skye just smiled and nodded, hoping she was doing a good job at pretending.

Their last lesson that day was PE. They were still learning self-defense with a bit of boxing and martial arts and Skye was looking forward to releasing some of her pent-up rage. However, when Skye walked into the hall with the rest of the class Melinda stopped her.

"Skye, I know you want to join in, but I can't let you. Your arms haven't fully healed yet and I don't want you hurting yourself." Mrs May gave Skye an apologetic look.

Skye felt anger bubble inside her. It was bad enough that she was hurt but preventing her from taking part in her favourite activity felt like another punishment.

"It's fine I can handle it" Skye said.

Mrs May sighed and sent the others to warm up to give them more privacy. "I know you can, but I have a responsibility to keep you safe, therefore, I can't have you taking part. End of conversation".

Skye wanted to throw something at her but remembering what Mrs May had done for her this morning, Skye decided to sit on the benches, cross her arms and glare at her teacher throughout the whole lesson. Mrs May didn't seem bothered by Skye's open anger at her. In fact, May was secretly happy. If Skye was openly showing her emotions, then it meant that she wasn't scared of Melinda anymore.

Jemma, Fitz and Lincoln made sure they were always close to Skye, trying to make her feel involved in the lesson. Half way through Mrs May decided to let Skye play teacher assistant and go round all the students and correct them. Skye was happy to be considered one of the superiors and took her role very seriously.

"Lincoln, you need to have your arm more like this" Skye demonstrated and Lincoln stuck out his tongue at her.

"If you do that again I'll put you in detention" Skye said playfully.

Lincoln scowled and picked Skye up, carefully wrestling her to the floor, "I would like to see you try" Skye giggled.

Mrs May came over and raised one eye brow. "If your done acting like three year olds you can help clean up." May walked away amused at the two children staring gobsmacked, after her.

After PE Mrs May walked with Skye to Mr Coulson's room. She had said she didn't have any work to do and would help them again in the garden.

After meeting Mr Coulson they walked to the garden. Mr Coulson grinned as he led them to the shed. "Ok I have been given permission to give the garden a bit of an update. So we are going to paint the fence!"

Skye rolled her eyes at Coulson's enthusiasm. The fence around the little garden was white but chipped. It was only a medium height picket fence and would be easy to paint. Mrs May handed Skye an apron whilst she put one on herself.

They soon all got stuck in, May and Coulson having regular banter whilst Skye listened and chipped in sometimes. The whole experience was fun. 'This is what a family must be like' Skye thought.

"So Skye, have you got any plans for the weekend?" Mr Coulson asked.

Skye stopped painting, she hadn't thought about the weekend. She wondered if John had weekends off and then there was Rose to avoid. They would probably make her be their slave for the weekend.

Mr Coulson and May were looking at Skye with concern, so she forced a smile and said "No, not really. Probably just catching up on homework and stuff" Skye replied.

May and Coulson both shared a look before getting back to painting. Neither of them missed the forced smile Skye had put on her face and her hesitancy when asked about her home life. Together, they painted half of the fence and would finish the rest on Monday. For something that was meant to be a punishment, Skye was looking forward to spending more time with Mr Coulson and Mrs May.

After saying goodbye Skye made her way 'home'. She was determined to stick it out at the Garrett's no matter what. Skye arrived home at 4:30 and entered through the door.

Rose was sitting in the living room playing video games on the Xbox and didn't acknowledge Skye when she entered. Skye was relieved.

Linzy was sitting in the dinning room reading.

"Right, I need you to do the front garden today. All the flowers need watering and weeding and the grass needs to be cut. All of the gardening things are in the shed." Linzy didn't even look up at her and Skye assumed that as much as she didn't want to live here, Linzy didn't want her to live there either.

After retrieving the gardening equipment, Skye sighed and started to work. If she got it done quickly then there would be no way she would get punished. The garden wasn't even overgrown so Skye neatened it up the best she could.

It took Skye about 40 minutes to tidy up the garden and she knew that John would be arriving home in the next hour so Skye quickly washed her hands and started on dinner. She decided to make Spaghetti bolognaise as that was simple and she couldn't go wrong with that.

When Skye heard the door slam and Rose shout "Hello daddy", Skye started to panic. She had finished cooking and was serving the meal onto plates when John came in. Skye didn't dare look around and kept her head down. She felt John come up behind her and look over her shoulder at the meal.

He sighed, his breath tickling Skye's ear and it took all her strength to not flinch away.

"Good girl" he praised like she was a dog, "I'm glad to see something went into that small brain of yours. Put it on the table and then get out of my sight." John's voice was low but carried enough threat that Skye shuddered.

Skye quickly done as was asked and then grabbed some fruit and bits for herself and brought them to the attic to eat. Skye was starving and the small dinner she just ate didn't satisfy her. But she was too scared to go downstairs and decided to make do.

Skye tested the bed in the corner, it was like the ones at St Agnes, where you could feel the springs poking through the mattress, but she was glad she had a bed to sleep in tonight.

Skye undressed, put her PJ's on and then tucked herself into bed. She was exhausted from her lack of sleep the past two nights and relished in the fact that she could get an early night. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance... I may be slightly evil hehehe. Thank you for your comments they really inspire me and make me smile! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I need to sleep now (I'm in the UK), I have work tomorrow so goodnight! WARNING of abuse!

Skye jumped awake when she heard someone banging on the floor below her. Quickly she opened the trap door and looked down to see Rose standing there.

"Daddy said to get up. He wants breakfast and he called you a lazy pig" Rose told her before running back downstairs. Skye sighed, quickly got dressed and brushed her hair.

She couldn't be bothered to lower the ladder, so she simply jumped down the hole, landing softly on the carpet beneath.

When Skye got downstairs, she saw John and Linzy sitting in the dinning room and Rose in the living room watching TV.

Skye made her way into the kitchen hearing John yell "Scrambled eggs on toast" at her.

Skye made the breakfast and again, left when she was ordered to go but not before snagging herself a bit of toast. She decided to go out into the back garden, it was a nice day and she hadn't explored the back garden yet. When she went outside she was greeted by a large patio area with a barbecue and chairs. Beyond that was a large swimming pool and then some flower beds. There was also a large Oak tree to the back right corner of the yard. Skye walked over to the tree and climbed up it with ease. She sat on the wide area where the branches detached itself from the tree trunk and ate her toast.

Despite being early, the sun was beaming down and felt nice on Skye's skin. She loved the freedom that being above everyone held and she closed her eyes imagining she was abroad on holiday.

That dream didn't last long though as she heard John yelling up to her. Skye carefully climbed down and faced John.

"Right girl, we are going out shopping and your coming with us so get your ass in the car. But just to let you know, you do anything out of line you wont be able to sit down for a week, got it?"

"Yes sir" Skye relied before following John out to the car.

Skye got in next to Rose who gave her a disgusted look. "Why do I have to sit next to the thing?" She asked her parents.

"I know it's hard sweetie but for now just pretend it doesn't exist ok?" John replied whilst starting up the car.

Skye rolled her eyes and looked out of the window. She didn't know what to expect from this shopping trip but she knew that they must have an ultimatum.

When they had parked up Skye looked out and saw a massive mall. She was nervous, she hadn't been on many shopping experiences and the few times she had, she remembered getting lost or left there. Skye wouldn't put it past John to abandon her.

As they walked in it became apparent that Skye was going to be the allocated carrier. She pushed the cart whilst Linzy and John would throw things at her, some harder items 'accidentally' hitting her in the face. Skye looked nothing like the Garrett's, and she felt self-conscious walking around with them. People would surely be able to see that she was the black sheep of the family.

After finishing the food shopping John, much to Skye's disappointment, declared that they were going to go and spoil Rose. Skye had a feeling that they were trying to make Skye jealous and throw their obvious wealth in her face.

The next 2 hours were torture for Skye. Rose picked out every toy and piece of clothing that she could and then tried everything on whilst her parents applauded. Skye was sickened by Rose's begging and constant smirks thrown her way when she put, yet another thing, into the cart.

Eventually, they had gotten everything they wanted. Skye was ignored throughout the shopping experience, simply pushing the cart which made her happy enough. After finishing in the toy shop John bought everyone ice cream. Well everyone apart from Skye who had to stand there and watch them over enjoy their treat. Rose kept looking at Skye whilst making noises of pleasure and Skye wanted to stick the stupid ice cream in her face.

However, just as they were about to exit the mall, something caught John's eye and he told them to go to the car whilst he bought something. Skye didn't like the look of evil on his face but she kept walking and unloaded the shopping into the car. After she buckled herself in, John had arrived with a small package in his hands. However, he gave no indication to what he had just brought and started up the car in silence.

When they got home Skye unloaded the car and unpacked the food into the kitchen.

"Oi girl, get in here" John called from the living room.

Skye tried not to panic as she walked across the hallway to the living room. Rose and Linzy were upstairs and it was just John in the living room.

Skye entered keeping her head down until she felt something hit her on the stomach. She jumped back and flinched before realizing that John had thrown her the small brown package he had brought earlier.

"Put it on" John commanded as he sneered in delight.

Skye opened the package and gasped. Her eyes darted to John and then back to the small bracelet that was in her hands.

"Please, I don't want to wear it" Skye said her voice barely above a whisper.

To her surprise John just laughed maliciously "I don't care what you want, put it on now"

Skye could hear the irritation in his voice and decided to do what he said.

Slowly, Skye put the bracelet on and waited. She knew what was coming.

Suddenly Skye yelped in pain and she grabbed her wrist wincing. John laughed cruelly. He had given her an electric shock bracelet but Skye bet it wasn't for trying to break a habit.

"Now listen here, every time you do something wrong you will get a zap. So you'd better start cleaning this house from top to bottom."

There was an evil glisten in his eyes that frightened Skye so she quickly got to work. Whilst she was cleaning she would get a random shock every 5 to 10 minutes and John would appear and tell her that she missed a spot. Skye knew she hadn't and that this was John's way of crushing her spirit. Skye tried to blink the tears away. She wished she could go back to St Agnes, anywhere was better than here.

After cooking dinner, Skye went for a shower then into bed. She wondered if it would be safe to take the bracelet off now but she didn't want to risk it.

Skye stared up at the ceiling in the dark. She was so afraid and every ounce of common sense her brain held was begging her to run. But in Skye's world no where was safe. Maybe she deserved all of this pain. Maybe the nuns were right and this was God's punishment for her. She had obviously done something unforgivable and this was her penance.

Skye was back in the cupboard trying to claw her way out. Her heart was beating erratically and with every thump there was a shock to her wrist. Skye screamed in pain as she begged to be released. Suddenly the cupboard was on fire and she was burning, it was blistering, she screamed until her throat was raw.

Skye jumped and smacked her head on the ceiling above her, hissing in pain. 'It was just a bad dream' she reasoned, trying to calm her racing heart. Skye swept her hand through her hair and wiped the sweat off her forehead. Her sheets stuck to her damp body but she was too achy to move. Suddenly Skye gagged and ran to the toilet, stumbling down the ladder to make it in time. Just as she positioned her mouth over the toilet bowl she wrenched and vomit fell from her mouth. Skye couldn't stop shaking and tears fell from her eyes.

She hadn't had a nightmare as bad as that one for a while. Skye rested her head on the cool floor and waited for her body to stop shaking. Once it did Skye brushed her teeth and splashed cold water onto her face. Skye looked at the clock and saw it was 7:00AM. She decided to go and get dressed, too scared to go back to sleep again. Once Skye had gotten ready she went to get ahead on all of her chores. She put the washing on and completed the ironing. She then emptied the dishwasher and placed all of the clean cutlery and dishes in their respective place.

Afterwards, she set the table and started on breakfast. It was 8:30AM now and Skye knew the Garrett's would be up soon. She chopped some fruit into a bowl and started cooking eggs, bacon and sausages. She then made toast and beans and presented them on each plate. Skye quickly ate her plate and just as she finished the rest of the family had come down. Skye had already set their breakfast on the table so they were ready.

They all started eating without acknowledging Skye and she didn't receive any electric shocks so she thought that the breakfast must have been satisfactory. Skye moved back upstairs and took the bandages off her arms. They were fully healed now and she didn't need to wear them anymore.

After breakfast the Garrett's stayed downstairs whilst Skye completed her homework upstairs. It was peaceful but Skye was still tense, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door and Skye crept down the ladder and peeked through the banister to see who was at the door.

"We just wanted to see how everything was and take a look around, Sir"

"Why! This is outrageous, I was just enjoying a nice Sunday afternoon with my family, I have no clue what you would want with us."

"Please Sir, it will only take a minute. I am under the impression that you are caring for a foster child by the name of Mary?"

The voices had moved, and Skye could see a policeman and a social worker talking to John. Skye started to panic. Where they going to take her away? Did she do something wrong?

"As I said, Sir, we have had a report which implies that this child might not be safe. We just want to check."

"Go ahead, Mary! Darling could you come down here a minute please?" John called.

Skye noted how his voice was sweet and calm, much like he was talking to Rose and not her. Skye walked down the stairs and tried not to seem surprised when John put his arm around her.

Skye knew what this was. Someone had filed a report questioning her safety. Skye could tell them the truth but she wanted to stay here so she could go to the same school, plus Mrs Carter had said this was her final chance. Skye couldn't blow it. She had stayed in worse foster homes than this anyway.

"Mary, these men want to have a word with you, is that ok?" John asked her, smiling.

Skye nodded.

"Great, shall we go to your room Mary?" The policeman asked.

Skye saw John signal to her behind their back and she took the hint that she should take them into the guest bedroom. Skye entered and sat down on 'her' bed whilst the men pulled up a stool and the desk chair.

"So Mary, do you feel safe here?" The policeman asked.

Skye nodded "Yeah, the Garrett's are great. They took me shopping today to get new things and we had ice-cream" Skye lied.

"That's nice. Mary, you know you can tell us anything right? Is there anything you want to tell us?"

Skye shook her head.

The two men smiled, they seemed happy that she was safe and Skye fought the urge to call them back and tell them the truth.

After a quick inspection of the house the men apologized to John and left. Once John had seen them leave he immediately turned on Skye.

Skye knew what was coming and she coward backwards until she hit the wall. John was in her face, his eyes were wide and angry and his face was turning red.

"What the hell was all that about!" he screamed at her, bits of spit flying in her face.

Skye looked down. John grabbed Skye's chin and jerked her head back up to look him in the eye.

Skye flinched and tried to pull away but his grip on her was too hard.

"What lies have you been spewing to that school girl?" His voice was suddenly quite and Skye wished he would yell. It had been less scary when he was yelling. Right now, John looked like a maniac.

"N…n…n…nothing, honestly, Sir" Skye stammered. Her voice was trembling and she could feel her body shaking with fear. Skye heard the front door close and assumed that Linzy had taken Rose out which meant that Skye was left alone with John.

Knowing he was alone John was free. He suddenly grabbed Skye and threw her across the hall.

Skye's body jolted when it impacted the floor and she skidded until her head collided with the wall. Skye blinked away the tears and she got up quickly and ran to the front door.

This was a mistake as John yelled in rage and grabbed Skye's right arm, twisting it and pulling her back. Skye heard a sickening crunch and pain shot up her arm. She couldn't suppress the agonizing scream that escaped her.

Skye sobbed as John pushed her onto the floor again.

"Please, please, let me go" She begged.

She wanted to hit him, punch his face but she wasn't strong enough. She couldn't move her right arm and she felt her forehead stinging.

John was ranting like a lunatic. "Do you know what you could have cost me you bitch!" He spat.

"You ungrateful little…" John suddenly kicked Skye, hard in the stomach. All of the air was knocked out of her and she curled in on herself wheezing. She couldn't breathe. She was going to be killed.

Skye tried to rise again but John punched her in the face. Skye felt blood rushing down her nose.

"You stay there" John commanded.

Skye was frozen to the floor. She was sobbing and her vision was spinning, her body shuddering with every gasp.

When John came back he was holding a cigarette. Skye's eyes widened in panic as she tried to scramble back but John was on top of her as quick as lightning.

He pulled the burning cigarette butt from his hand and lifted Skye's shirt exposing her flat stomach. John pressed the cigarette butt it into Skye's skin, just above her belly button. Skye screamed, the pain was agony. John done this three times and the smell of burnt skin filled Skye's nostrils. Skye couldn't help it. she turned her head and threw up. This only seemed to make John madder as he lifted Skye up and dragged her up the stairs. He then threw her into the cupboard and locked the door.

Skye just flopped to the floor. She felt numb and for the first time in her life, she wished she would die.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the positive comments they make my day!

May had spent all her afternoon on the phone with Ms Carter, "what do you mean there was nothing suspicious? I know she's not safe there. Phil and I want to foster her so why can't you just let us care for her?"

"Melinda, we can't take Skye away from the Garrett's without any evidence. I promise you, as soon as your foster licence comes through you can have Skye but until then she stays where she is. I have put in a request to fast track your licence so it should be ready in a couple of days. Just be patient."

Melinda sighed "Ok thanks" and hung up.

After reading the poem Skye wrote in English, Melinda was more worried than ever that something bad would happen to Skye. May felt Phil's arms wrap around her and she turned and kissed his cheek.

"She's strong, she will be fine until we can get her out of there" Phil whispered in her ear.

Melinda just hoped that Phil was right.

Skye woke up dizzy and confused. She tried to stretch out and panicked when she hit the wall.

Slowly, Skye sat up and tried to remember where she was. Suddenly, memories from the previous night came flooding back to her.

'Think Skye, think' Skye told herself.

It was still dark and Skye couldn't see so she felt her body for any injuries. She started from the bottom up. She could move her feet and legs and guessed they may be a bit bruised. Bruised she could live with.

She could feel the burns on her stomach stinging slightly and reached up to feel her face with her left hand. She could feel a gash on her forehead and dried blood under her nose but otherwise she felt no bumps and seemed to be ok.

The thing that Skye was really worried about was her right arm. It was extremely painful, and she couldn't move it. Skye sighed and rested her head against the wall. She was done panicking and done crying, it felt like all of her emotions had been drained, leaving her numb.

Skye was in too much pain to move and try the door, she didn't even know the time. Instead she slowly faded into unconsciousness.

The next time Skye awoke she saw a slither of light peeking through the crack between the door and the floor. She assumed that it was Monday, she should be at school but for some reason she couldn't face going. She didn't have any energy left in her or want anyone seeing her like this.

After a while of dark thoughts whirling around her head, she decided to try the door, but it was still locked. Skye groaned as she sat back down. There was no point in yelling, she would just make John angrier. She wondered if anyone would care if she didn't turn up to school. They would probably just think she was ill. Skye sighed and tried to distract herself from the pain in her arm.

She started thinking of Natasha and wished that she could see her. Skye imagined Natasha at dance class, excited when she had completed her first pirouette. Skye smiled thinking of how happy Natasha had been when she had picked her up and taken her to the park. Now that seemed like a lifetime ago…

The next time Skye awoke she really needed to go to the toilet. Slowly, she got up and tried the door, relief flooding through her when it finally opened and she limped out into the corridor. Skye couldn't hear any noise and wondered how long she had been in the cupboard for.

Skye limped to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Skye took off her clothes and looked in the full-length bathroom mirror. Skye gasped in horror. She looked as though she had just survived a car crash.

There was a nasty gash on her forehead and dried blood under her nose. Skye also had a slight purpling bruise under her left eye.

As she moved down her body the horror only got worse. Skye saw red cigarette burns on her stomach in 3 neat dots, they were bound to scar, Skye thought. She saw that her ribs were slightly bruised as was her left arm and legs. However, none of this was as bad as Skye's right arm.

Her lower arm was black and blue and severely swollen, and Skye couldn't move it.

Skye considered taking herself to the hospital but thought better of it. She could cope for now. Skye quickly took a shower, wincing in pain when the warm water hit her injuries. She then awkwardly changed into clean clothes and threw her old bloodied ones away. She hadn't heard any noises since she woke up and Skye safely assumed that the house was empty.

After the shower, Skye felt slightly better and she made her way down to the living room and turned on the TV to check the date and time. According to the TV it was 1 o'clock on Monday. Skye had been in the cupboard for about 24 hours. Skye went into the kitchen and took some painkillers before making the decision to walk to school as quickly as she could. Her PE lesson with Mrs May was meant to start at 1:30PM and if she arrived in time then she could get help. She wasn't sure if she was ready to tell May everything but telling her she was hurt would at least help her physically.

She was starving and knew she should get some food before she left, but her stomach felt repulsed at the idea. She felt far too sick to try and eat anything.

Skye pulled her back hoodie over herself to disguise the bruises and put a Band-Aid over the gash on her forehead, this meant that despite the bruise under her eye, people wouldn't think she was too badly hurt.

Skye walked to school as quickly as she could, ignoring the protests her body made with each step. When Skye arrived the lady on the desk questioned why she was late and Skye simply said she had a dentist appointment before making her way to PE.

Skye stood outside the sports hall debating whether to walk in or not. She knew her friends would spot her immediately and that everyone in her class would stare. But Skye was used to that, she had to do this.

Bucking up enough confidence Skye opened the door and stepped inside.

Mrs May was in the furthest corner talking to Lincoln, Jemma and Fitz whilst the rest of the class were warming up in the other corner. Hearing the door open everyone turned and looked at Skye.

Skye realized how vulnerable she must look right now. Most of the students started talking and Skye started walking over to Mrs May.

Melinda had been worried when she had received a text from Phil to say that Skye hadn't turned up to school today. She knew she was probably overreacting but she couldn't help fearing for the girl. She was only a kid and it made Melinda's blood boil to think about how alone and isolated Skye was.

As soon as May's lesson had started she scouted the room for Skye, deflating slightly when she saw no sign of a small girl with brown hair.

After she had instructed the class to do their own warm up, she pulled Jemma, Lincoln and Fitz aside and asked them if they knew where Skye was. All of them shook their heads, their faces mirrored Mays own concern.

When the door opened May looked up and relief flooded through her as she saw Skye, however that relief soon diminished when she saw the pain Skye was in and how horrible she looked.

As soon as her friends saw Skye they came running up to her. Jemma reached Skye first but as she went to hug her but Skye stepped back and shook her head. She was biting her lip and looked down at the floor. She finally felt safe and the emotions she had been holding in threatened to explode.

Skye heard Mrs May come over and when she looked up her friends were gone.

"Hey Skye" May said softly, "How about you come and sit in my office and we can talk?"

Skye nodded and followed May as she lead her out of the sports hall.

When May reached her office she quickly phoned the nurse and another teacher to cover her class.

May sat down in the chair opposite her couch and watched as Skye hesitantly loitered at the door, silently asking permission to enter. That broke Melinda's heart.

"Come lie down Skye, you look dead on your feet"

Skye slowly moved and sat down on the couch, she looked down at her feet, unsure of how to explain herself. She didn't want May to think she was weak.

"Skye, I know what's happened. He's hurting you isn't he?" May asked carefully.

Skye nodded as her eyes stung with tears. Melinda looked into Skye's eyes and saw they that were dull and haunted. She wished she could reach out and pull Skye into a hug but she knew that was not what Skye needed.

"Skye, do you want to tell me what happened?" May asked.

"I'm not sure how" She whispered.

Skye's voice was raw, she hadn't spoken since she had been screaming the night before. May handed her a glass of water and Skye drank greedily.

"How about you start from the beginning?" May said.

"Well, I don't remember everything. I… um… I can't" Skye burst into tears. She couldn't help it. She wanted to talk but her mouth wouldn't co-operate. She hated that she was so broken.

"Can you show me?" May asked. She was trying extremely to keep her voice steady and soft so she wouldn't scare Skye.

Skye thought that was reasonable. If she showed May her injuries then she wouldn't be grassing on anybody. Slowly, Skye stood up and took her hoodie off. Melinda gasped when she saw Skye's arm. It was black and blue and swollen. Skye was also covered in bruises.

Skye then pulled up her shirt revealing the three pink scars and her bruised ribs. Quickly, Skye pulled down her shirt and sat down.

For once, May was unsure what to do. She knew Skye would probably have to go to the hospital, but the reality of what Skye had endured made Melinda want to cry and punch that Garrett until he was dust.

Skye was watching May's face for her reaction and when she saw anger she looked down quickly, scared she was angry at her.

"Skye, look at me please?"

Skye looked up and saw May's worried face. "I'm sorry, I tried to get him to stop but he was so angry. Everywhere is on fire May" Skye whispered.

May couldn't help it, she reached over and hugged Skye and she was surprised when Skye leaned into her embrace and sobbed.

"Skye I will sort this, I promise." May whispered.

The nurse arrived shortly after and she called an ambulance. Skye was hovering on the edge of consciousness and needed to be hydrated and treated properly.

"Will you come to the hospital with me?" Skye asked May.

"Of course, both Phil and I will come ok?" May replied and despite everything, Skye smiled.

The paramedics wheeled Skye out of the school in a wheelchair and Melinda stayed with Skye the whole time. Melinda phoned Phil and explained what had happened and he agreed to meet them down the hospital after school.

Skye's head was spinning, and she felt sick. The noises of the ambulance made her head hurt and one of the paramedics kept asking Skye questions, but she didn't want to talk. All the noises and the pain was overwhelming and Skye started panicking.

"Skye? I'm just going to give you a little sedative to help you sleep ok?" One of the paramedics told her.

Before Skye knew it she was asleep, the picture of May's eyes watching her with concern seared into her brain.

When May got to the hospital with Skye she gave the doctors all the information she knew and explained how she was in charge of Skye due to school hours. She also advised the doctors not to notify Skye's foster parents and that the police and Miss Carter should be called.

Melinda hated how bossy she sounded but for once, her cool appearance was broken, and she was worried about the girl lying asleep next to her.

Melinda waited an hour before both Miss Carter and the police had arrived. May told them everything that she knew, and they agreed to wait until Skye was better to question her. In the meantime, they were going to conduct an investigation into John Garrett.

"Melinda, I'm so sorry. The people who went around Skye's house didn't have anything to report. They were acting like they were on good terms but I should have listened to you" Miss Carter told Melinda.

"Hey, it's fine. Skye's a good actor by now." May reassured her.

"Yes she is" Miss Carter reluctantly agreed. Although Miss Carter had always been hard on Skye, she did care. She was more frustrated with herself that she had made so many mistakes when placing the child.

"I do have some good news. Your foster licence should be cleared tomorrow which means when Skye get's out the hospital you can finally take her home."

May smiled "Thanks, I appreciate everything you've done for Skye".

"No problem. I will see you soon, I have other children in need of me right now" Miss Carter left leaving Melinda alone with her own thoughts.

Several doctors came in and out of the room whilst Skye was sleeping. They stitched the gash on Skye's forehead and put her on a drip to get her hydrated.

"She's also extremely malnourished" the nurse told May and she was handed dietary plans to get Skye to a healthier weight.

At about 3:30 Phil arrived and rushed in. He looked at Skye's frail form on the bed and wished he could punch Garrett in the face.

Phil felt Melinda's arms snake around him and they both stood like that for ages. Comforting each other.

Skye blinked and opened her eyes. She felt a feeling of déjà vu as she saw the white walls and ceiling. She felt a lot better than she had this morning. There was no pain and she felt rested.

Melinda saw Skye's eyes open and she was by her side in a flash "Skye? How are you feeling?"

Skye smiled when she saw May and Coulson "You stayed" she said.

Melinda squeezed Skye's good hand "Of course we stayed."

Phil went and got a doctor whilst Skye concentrated on staying awake.

"So Mary, we meet again" Bobbi said walking in.

"Bobbi? It's so good to see you" Phil said hugging the doctor, "Oh and Mary prefers Skye."

Bobbi nodded and greeted Melinda "It's been too long you guys" she said.

Skye watched the exchange in interest "Wait you guys know each other?"

Bobbi laughed "Yeah but that story is for another time. For now we need to concentrate on you. So while you were asleep we stitched the cut on your forehead and dressed it. Now you are awake we are going to do a CT scan to check if there are any other injuries. We are pretty sure your arm is broken but we will sort that after, is that ok?"

Skye nodded and winced when her head hurt. "Skye does your head hurt?"

"Yeah I hit it a few days back and again yesterday"

Bobbi frowned "Have you noticed any lumps, bumps, dizziness, nausea or loss of consciousness?"

"I had a bump on the back of my head which went down and I um I threw up a few times yesterday, I think, everything is kinda fuzzy. I also kept passing out a lot yesterday but that may have been because…" Skye trailed off and looked down.

Bobbi looked at Melinda worried.

"Skye because of what?" Melinda asked her brushing the stray strands of hair out of Skye's face.

Skye sighed then seemed to change her mind and smiled instead "nothing I was just tired and dizzy"

Bobbi knew she was hiding something but didn't question her further.

"Ok looks like we defiantly need that CT scan. I'm going to wheel you down there in a wheelchair ok Skye? Do you think you could stand for me?"

Skye, with Melinda's help, slowly stood up. As soon as she was on her feet she swayed and collapsed into May. May quickly supported her and guided her to the wheelchair.

Everyone looked concerned and that made Skye worried. If she was hurt more than the obvious then would any want to take her in? She could end up homeless.

Outside the CT area May and Phil were asked to stay in the waiting room whilst Skye had her scan.

Skye was nervous about being alone with a doctor but she didn't want to be more of a hassle than she already was so Skye stayed quite.

Skye endured the CT scan despite her anxiety and was then brought back to her room whilst the doctors analysed the results.

May and Phil both sat either side of Skye's bed, waiting.

"You can go home if you want, Miss Carter will probably be here soon and dump me back at St Agnes or something" Skye told her teachers.

Both May and Phil shared a look. "Skye, we actually wanted to talk about that. You know Phil and I had been applying to be foster parents?"

Skye carefully nodded. Her heart rate picked up, surely they couldn't mean what she was thinking.

"Well Phil and I would both love to foster you, if you would like to live with us?"

May and Phil were both looking at Skye with anxious eyes.

Skye's mind was spinning. She couldn't think of anyone being better parents but once they saw how bad Skye was and how much baggage she had they probably wouldn't want her anymore.

Skye looked down "there are other better kids out there that need a home. I don't deserve it."

Phil glanced at Melinda and saw anger reflected in her eyes. "Skye don't say that. You are amazing and rebellious, and we don't care what problems you may have. We all have our demons. I promise we will stick by you, always" Phil said.

Skye finally smiled, she should let herself be happy this once. "Then yes, I would love to come and live with you".

May and Phil smiled and cheered quietly and Skye laughed.

Suddenly, Skye's eyes rolled back and she started violently convulsing.

May and Coulson screamed whilst Doctors sprinted in shouting orders...


	19. Chapter 19

Grant Ward was waiting under a tree. He had on a black trench coat and sunglasses and he kept his head down.

"Grant" Rose said, running up to him and kissing him on the lips.

"Hey babe, any news?" He asked.

"Yeah, she suffered alright. After I convinced daddy to take in Skye and told him about the grief she caused you, he made sure her life was hell." Rose smiled a twisted smile.

"Good, well done. I only served a week in Juvie then my lawyers had me out. I can't go back to that school though. Do you know where Skye is now?" Ward asked.

"Yeah she snitched, told some teachers at her school. She's currently at the hospital. Daddy's fuming. The police can't touch him though, he has powerful connections. I think we're going to move away for a bit, let everything calm down first" Rose kissed Ward passionately but Ward broke away.

"I'm not done with Skye yet but for now, let her think she's safe…"

May was pacing, up and down, up and down and it was driving Coulson nuts.

"Hey, she's in good hands" Phil told her.

"She just said yes. We were getting through to her and now she's suffering more. What if she wakes up and she can't talk or something else happens?"

Phil had never seen May this agitated and this was proof that the little girl had taken their hearts.

"Mel, come on" He hugged her tightly, "I have an idea, Fury will grant us leave whilst we take care of Skye and she won't be out of the hospital for awhile. I could call her friends and maybe Mack and Hunter tomorrow to see if they want to come around and get Skye's room ready? Then when we get home she can just relax" Phil said.

May smiled "Yeah that would be great. Spoil her. Buy everything you see to make her room fantastic. If you're going shopping tomorrow also pick up a few items of clothing and bits and pieces to sort Skye out until we can take her shopping ourselves."

Phil nodded. They were becoming a proper family.

Skye came out of surgery two hours later and was still under aesthetic when she was brought to her room. Skye had an oxygen tube connected to her nose and a drip to her hand, but she looked peaceful.

May sighed a breath of relief when she saw that Skye was alive. She had been terrified and felt so hopeless when Skye started fitting.

"Ok, I have some news, Skye had a closed head injury that caused bleeding between the brain and the skull. Luckily, we caught it early which means she should make a full recovery. Skye's seizure was most likely a form of early post-traumatic seizures which are fairly common with this sort of injury. Skye is likely to suffer some more seizures in the following months up to a few years. We will put her on Carbamazepine to try and prevent anymore seizures from happening but it's possible she may still have more. We also have this leaflet which explains what to do if Skye has another seizure. Luckily, in the long-term Skye will fully recover. However, this may take a few weeks and Skye should take at least a week or two off from school to recover. Because of the head injury, Skye may experience Loss of consciousness, Convulsions, Headaches, Dizziness, Nausea and vomiting, Vision issues and Emotional and behavioral changes." Bobbi finished and looked at Phil and Melinda who nodded, happy that Skye should fully recover.

"Skye should be waking up soon and then we can cast her arm, she also has bruised ribs but thankfully they aren't broken."

May and Coulson thanked Bobbi and waited for Skye to wake up. No matter how Skye was they would take care of her.

Skye woke up feeling groggy "What happened?"

"You had a seizure, it's ok everything's under control now" Phil answered.

Skye, with the help of May, sat up.

Bobbi came in and was glad when she saw that Skye was awake. "Oh Skye, your awake, how are you feeling?"

Skye thought about it "Fine" she replied.

Bobbi smiled "Good, we have put you on anti-seizure medication and have sorted your head injury. You may feel dizzy and sick but that's normal until you recover. Now we are going to cast your arm, which color would you like?"

Skye looked at all of the colors on the tray that Bobbi had brought over. There were so many different colors and Skye didn't know which one to pick. "Um, Purple, please".

Bobbi quickly cast Skye's arm. "The cast needs to be kept dry and cool. In about four weeks we can see how your arm is healing and we might take the cast off. If anything drastic happens until then let us know. We would like to keep Skye overnight for observations and you guys are welcome to stay. Skye will probably be discharged around tomorrow afternoon. Is that ok?"

Everyone nodded.

"Skye, when was the last time you ate?" She asked the girl.

Skye thought about it, she hadn't eaten for a while, it was 9 o'clock now and Skye hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. That was about 38 hours ago. "Um, yesterday morning, I think."

"Ok well I will arrange for dinner to be brought up now. Melinda, Phil can I have a quick word please?"

May and Phil followed Bobbi out into the hallway. Bobbi sighed "Skye will recover physically but mentally is another problem. She needs to talk about what happened to her, even if she doesn't want to. I'm pretty sure she may have PTSD. It may be wise to look into a psychiatrist for Skye."

Phil and May nodded, they had already discussed this between them.

"Please make sure Skye eats as much as she can, I'm worried about her undernourishment, she's extremely underweight." Bobbi said and then walked away.

May and Phil re entered the room. Skye was sitting up but kept her head down, not looking at either of her carers.

"Skye, talk to me" Melinda said as she sat down on the chair next to Skye.

But Skye didn't look up or even acknowledge Melinda.

Skye didn't understand what was going on. She just didn't want to talk or think. Her brain felt like it was on fire and she was fed up with feeling so anxious.

Melinda and Phil shared a worried look.

"Skye?" Phil said softly.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Melinda and Phil jumped but Skye didn't even acknowledge it.

"Dinner service" A tall man came walking in and placed the tray on the bedside table and left.

Phil pushed the over bed table over Skye and placed the meal on top. It didn't look too bad and they knew Skye needed to eat something.

"Skye you need to eat, please" May said.

Skye wanted to eat, she was starving but her stomach felt repulsed. She couldn't. Skye shook her head. She knew she was acting like a baby but she didn't care, she couldn't eat.

"Skye, you need to eat. Just try a little bit?" Phil asked.

Again, Skye shook her head.

May sighed "Skye look at me please?"

But Skye didn't. Instead she lied down and pulled her blanket up over her head. She didn't want to speak to anyone and all of her emotions were making her stomach hurt. She didn't know what to do.

Skye heard Coulson get up and walk out the room. When he entered again she heard Bobbi's voice.

"Skye? Phil said you aren't eating." Bobbi said sympathetically.

Skye didn't reply.

Bobbi looked to May and Phil who both looked worried. Bobbi sighed "Ok, you don't have to eat if you don't want to but it will make you sicker. If you don't eat then I can't let you go home".

"I don't have a home and I never will! You don't actually care about me, no one does! Leave me alone!" Skye yelled.

The sudden noise shocked everyone in the room. May and Phil knew Skye didn't mean it but it still hurt.

Skye appeared from under the blanket, picked up her dinner and threw it across the room. The plate shattered against the wall causing food to be flung everywhere.

Everyone froze, shocked at the sudden outburst. Even Skye was shocked, once she realized what she had done she flinched, her eyes wide with fear.

Before Bobbi could stop her, Skye tore out her IV drip, nasal tube and stood up, prepared to run. However, Skye's legs were too wobbly and she fell. May reached forward and caught her but Skye screamed, a horrific ear shattering scream and May quickly let go.

"Stay away, Don't touch me!" Skye screamed as she scrambled back to the furthest corner away from the door. Skye curled up into a ball and started rocking.

Phil watched the whole breakdown with wide eyes and Bobbi instructed May and Phil to leave the room whilst she talk to Skye. May and Phil were both reluctant to leave but did so.

Bobbi slowly walked across the room and sat down opposite Skye. Skye was still rocking and had her hands over her ears.

Bobbi sat there patiently, waiting for the girl to come to her senses. When Skye eventually calmed down, she looked at Bobbi defiantly.

"You can't make me do anything" She said.

"No, I can't and I won't, but refusing to eat will make you sick and I'm sure Melinda and Phil would both be extremely upset if you hurt yourself" Bobbi replied.

Skye didn't want to think about May and Coulson, they wouldn't want her now. Not after she yelled at them.

"I'm sorry" Skye whispered "There's something very wrong with me".

"No Skye, there's nothing wrong with you, your just different now, that's all. No one can go through an experience like that and not come out changed".

Skye sighed. She was tired and felt bad about what had happened.

"Skye is it ok if I help you back to bed?" Bobbi asked.

Skye nodded and together they managed to get Skye into bed. Bobbi called for someone to clean up the mess on the floor and she gave Skye some more painkillers and bandaged her hand where she had pulled the IV out. "Skye, I know you are hurting, but you need to help your body. If your body gets sick then your mind will too. Do you understand? Try for Phil and Melinda if you don't want to try for yourself. I will see you tomorrow for breakfast ok?" Bobbi said.

"Ok" Skye replied.

When Bobbi left May and Phil entered hesitantly. Skye bit her lip and looked down, ashamed. Her mind was racing with what Bobbi had just said. She was being selfish, there were others that deserved so much more than her and here she was with Phil and Melinda throwing it all away.

May and Phil both sat down on the chairs either side of Skye and waited for the girl to make the first move.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I don't know what's wrong with me. Why do I feel so broken?" Skye felt tears rolling down her cheeks and May carefully wiped them away.

"Skye, your hurting and that's ok. We will work through it, together" May told her.

Skye smiled "You're not mad?"

"We're worried about you, but not mad" Phil replied.

Skye smiled and laid down. After that episode she was exhausted. She became aware of Melinda humming a soothing tune which made her fall straight to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Whilst Skye was asleep May and Phil were discussing how to help Skye with Bobbi. They had come up with a plan to get her to eat. "If this doesn't work then we may have to insert a feeding tube which would come with its own set of problems. However, if Skye doesn't eat then that may be our only choice".

Melinda sighed "She's holding back. Something more happened in that house. Hell, we don't even know what actually happened only the marks it left".

"Well, it's getting late, you could head home and get some sleep and take a shower whilst I stay?" Phil suggested but May shook her head.

"No, I'm staying, you can go home if you want"

Phil shook his head too "Then we both stay. I think we're officially parents now"

"Yeah we are" Melinda smiled, she liked how that sounded.

Phil woke up at around 7:00AM. He decided that he would go into school and talk to his cover teacher and Skye's friends before heading off to the shop to buy things. He sent a quick text to Mack and Hunter asking them to meet him at his house for around 12, that would give him enough time to clear out the spare room and prepare it for painting.

When he arrived at the school he spotted Jemma, Lincoln and Fitz all waiting outside his room. As soon as they spotted him they all started speaking at once asking if Skye was ok.

Coulson held his hand up to stop them "Calm down guys. Skye physically is healing, she has a broken arm, bruised ribs and a moderate head injury. Mentally, Skye may take longer to recover."

Skye's friends all nodded solemnly. Phil felt proud that Skye had picked such a great group of friends.

"Where is she going to go now? She's not going back to that house, right?" Fitz asked.

Phil shook his head "Actually, Mrs May and I are going to foster Skye".

They all grinned "That's great!" Lincoln said.

"Yeah about that. Mrs May and I want to make sure that everything is perfect for when Skye gets home from the hospital later. Your welcome to come around and help paint and set up her new bedroom, you guys know her better than I do. I'm sure we can set up a little party to welcome her home too. Nothing too big or overwhelming but something to mark the start of her new life."

They all smiled excitedly and agreed to come by later.

Skye woke up late in the morning. "What's the time?" she asked May.

"10 o'clock sleepy head. How are you feeling?" May looked at Skye, ready to catch her out if she lied.

"My arm aches and my head hurts a bit but otherwise I feel fine. I need to go to the toilet though" Skye looked down at the floor. She was unsure of how strong her legs would be. May seemed to sense this and stood up ready to aid Skye.

As soon as Skye stood up, she wobbled but May steadied her. The floor was cold on her bare feet and the hospital night gown came down to just below her knees.

"Ready?" May asked her.

Skye nodded and took her first step. It was slow but she eventually made it to the toilet. On the way back Skye managed to walk most of it by herself which made her feel better. Skye hated depending on anybody, it was easier to get hurt that way, so walking by herself made her feel safer.

"Where's Phil?" Skye asked.

May smiled mischievously "Just had some things to do."

Skye gave May a curious look but said nothing more.

At around 10:30 Bobbi brought her breakfast. Skye sighed as she felt her stomach tighten. She really wasn't hungry and she didn't know why.

"Skye, I want you to try and drink all of your drink and, if you can, try some of the solid food too." Bobbi said.

Skye looked down at the things set out in front of her. She noted that the drink was a thick milkshake, probably high in calories to try to get her weight up. In addition, there were two sausages, beans, toast and an egg.

Skye looked up to see May and Bobbi silently watching her. She badly wanted to please them but at the same time she felt sick.

Skye looked down and bit her lip.

"I'm not going to leave until you've tried" Bobbi told her.

Skye felt embarrassed. She was being treated like a three-year-old. 'Maybe that's because your acting like one' Skye reasoned with herself.

After 10 minutes of Bobbi and May watching Skye in silence, Skye slowly picked up the milkshake and brought the straw up to her mouth. She took one small sip before putting it back down. It tasted like banana but it felt like she was swallowing thick mud.

Bobbi smiled and May gave her an encouraging thumbs up, so Skye picked it back up and took a few more sips. The cup was now half full, but Skye's stomach felt bad. Suddenly she gagged and Bobbi was straight by her side with a sick bucket.

Skye kept gagging and threw up the milkshake which she had just drank. She was shivering uncontrollably as her body kept heaving but there was nothing else in her body to throw up. Mays hand was rubbing soothing circles on her back whilst keeping her hair away from her face.

Eventually Skye stopped heaving and sat back against her pillows. She looked into May's worried eyes, "I'm sorry, I tried but my body just won't take it" Skye stated.

Bobbi sighed and May made a sympathetic noise. "Skye, it seems as though you have PTSD. This causes many reactions such as the inability to eat. To fix this you need to train your body to eat again. I know it's going to be hard, but this is a start. I will be back at lunch and we can try again alright?"

Skye nodded and Bobbi gave Skye some tablets to take before leaving.

"You ok?" May asked.

"No, I'm bored" Skye whined.

May smiled, she liked seeing some of the old Skye's personality back. May kept looking at her phone and Skye tried to peek over to see what she was doing before May quickly pulled away.

"No looking, it's a surprise" May said.

Skye raised her eyebrows, "No, you can't do that! You have to tell me!" Skye whined.

May laughed "Nope, if your bored we can watch some TV?"

Skye sighed dramatically "I'm going to die if I don't do something"

May just rolled her eyes "We could go outside for a bit? It's a nice day"

Skye sat up and nodded enthusiastically "Yes! I haven't seen the sky for ages"

May laughed at the child's dramatics, she loved seeing Skye's carefree personality slowly returning. "Do you want me to take you in the wheelchair?"

Skye shook her head "No I want to walk".

"Ok" May got up and helped Skye out of bed. Skye slipped her hoodie over her hospital gown and slowly walked out of the room. The hallway was crowded with doctors and children and the noise startled her at first. Skye assumed she was in the children's ward, there were lots of fun stickers on the wall and footprints on the floor.

Skye and May had walked about 20 steps down the corridor when Skye started panting. She was out of breath after not walking for a couple of days. May stopped and Skye lent up against the wall trying to catch her breath.

"You ok?" May asked.

Skye was fed up of people looking at her like she was going to break down at any moment, so she nodded but as she went to push herself up from the wall she suddenly felt dizzy and crumbled down to the floor with her head in her hands.

All the noises and lights were making Skye's eyes hurt and her body felt weak.

Bobbi had just checked on another patient when she saw Skye sitting down in the middle of the corridor. May was crouching next to Skye trying to comfort her.

Bobbi kneeled on the other side of Skye, "Hey Skye, what's the matter?" Bobbi directed the question more at May than Skye.

"We were going to take a walk outside, but Skye couldn't catch her breath and I think she went a bit dizzy"

Bobbi frowned and got out her stethoscope. She held it to Skye's chest, "Her breathing's shallow, I suspect her body is struggling to find things to break down since she hasn't eaten in days. She may also be feeling dizzy due to her head trauma, Skye you can still go outside but why don't you go in a wheelchair, just for now?"

Skye shook her head, her breathing was still labored. "No, I'm fine, I can do it" she gasped.

"Skye, I will not allow you to overexert yourself, your body needs to be storing calories, not burning them" Bobbi got up and retrieved a wheelchair.

May helped the reluctant Skye into it and pushed it to the elevator. For some reason it hadn't crossed Skye's mind that she would have to take an elevator downstairs. She couldn't, what if she got locked in again?

"No! Please, I don't want to go in there, can we go back to the room?" Skye asked and May noted the panic in her voice.

Bobbi raised her eyebrows at May who looked as baffled as her. "Ok we can go back to the room and talk yeah?" May suggested.

Skye nodded. When she was settled back into her bed May sat next to her and sighed.

"Skye, why didn't you want to go in the elevator?" she asked.

Skye didn't want May to know how weak she was. They were already looking at her like a kicked puppy, if she was to tell them what really happened then they would look at her worse. Skye bit her lip "No reason. I do have a question though. Seeing as your meant to be my teacher but I'm also going to be living with you now, what should I call you?"

May decided to let the change of topic slide. "Well you can still call me Mrs May at school but at home either Melinda or May?"

"Hmmm… I prefer May cause that's shorter" Skye replied.

Melinda smiled "Skye I want you to come home with us this afternoon, but if you don't manage to eat anything then they might have to keep you in for another night".

"I want to eat May, I really do but I just can't" Skye looked down.

"How about you tell me what your anxious or worried about right now?" May suggested.

Skye thought about it "Well I'm nervous that you may change your mind and send me back"

May looked surprised "Skye no matter what, we will not send you back. We want you to be a part of our family"

Skye wasn't sure if she believed her, that's what they all say at first.

At lunch time Bobbi came in with a milkshake and a sandwich. This time she set a target for Skye to drink half of the milkshake and have a bite of the sandwich.

Skye sat there for about 5 minutes whilst Bobbi and May were watching her. "Come on Skye, just try it ok?"

Skye moaned "I can't". Just looking at the food made Skye want to throw up. However, Bobbi and May weren't giving up. They sat there for 30 minutes watching Skye become more and more uncomfortable. Eventually Skye picked up the milkshake and took a sip. It was strawberry this time.

"Take it easy Skye, slow sips so you don't be sick" Bobbi told her.

Skye slowly took another sip. It felt like she was swallowing thorns as the liquid struggled to go down her throat. Once Skye had swallowed half of the milkshake her stomach tightened and protested.

Skye gagged and Bobbi was there again with the sick bucket. "Try and keep it down Skye" she encouraged.

Skye shut her mouth tightly begging her body to take the liquid. Slowly the gagging seized, and Skye sighed in relief.

"I can't drink anymore" Skye said.

Bobbi looked conflicted. She knew she should force Skye to drink the whole milkshake, but she had to consider that Skye was still recovering mentally. "Ok, I am going to give Melinda these milkshakes to take home with you. Melinda, I need you to document everything Skye eats or drinks over the next few weeks but please can you make sure she drinks at least 3 of these a day, even if she can't handle solid food. I want to see Skye in two days' time here at the hospital to monitor her weight and seizures. Skye is there any more pain?"

"No, I just feel a bit weak" Skye replied.

Bobbi nodded "That will be normal for the next week. Can you come and pop up on the scales here please Skye?"

Skye did so and May gasped when she read the scale. "Ok so Skye you weigh 5 stone which is dangerously underweight. We need to change this. The milkshakes should help nutritiously but these are only a short term fix. Can you lift your shirt please?"

Skye did so and May cringed when she saw Skye's ribs visibly poking out from under her skin, it took her all her will not to cry. She vowed to find Garrett and rip his head of for hurting her little girl like that.

Bobbi sighed, in her head she was extremely worried, but she had to remain professional, "Skye can you go and get changed now please. Medically there is not much more I can do so I am going to discharge you now and you are free to go home"

After Skye left to get changed Bobbi turned to Melinda. "Mel, this isn't good. You know as well as I do what this can do to Skye's long-term health. Keep up what I have discussed with you and I will see Skye again at 5 O'clock Thursday?"

"Yeah that should be fine" Melinda agreed.

"Oh and I suggest you find a therapist to talk to Skye ASAP"

Melinda nodded.

It took about 40 minutes for Skye to make it to the car. She had refused to sit in a wheelchair, so the walk had been agony for both May and Skye. However, when Skye climbed into the back seat of the black SUV, she felt like she had just run a marathon.

"How are you Skye?" Phil asked.

"Fine, I have to take a lot of tablets and they have me on this strict diet thing but other than that I'm fine" Skye replied.

Honestly, Skye was far from fine. She was going to her teachers' home which was weird enough and she was nervous about what might happen.

When Phil pulled up outside of the house he was nervous. He hoped inviting everyone over wouldn't overwhelm Skye and he hoped she liked her room. They had worked all day on it.

Skye looked at the house. It was big but not as big as the Garretts', they had a double garage with a Red Corvette outside. Skye laughed "No way, that's Lola?"

Phil grinned "Yeah isn't she amazing".

May rolled her eyes and Skye laughed harder. She had thought Phil had been lying when he disclosed that fact during their first lesson but she was happy she had been wrong.

When the front door opened it was eerily quite. Skye looked around the house and saw that, whilst everything was neat, it was homely. There were wedding photo's up on the walls and warm inviting furniture. The ground floor was open planned and set out similar to the Garrett's but Skye could barely make a comparison. This house felt like a home.

Phil coughed "As you can see we have a living room, Kitchen and dinning room. There's also a downstairs bathroom and laundry room just down the hallway."

Phil started walking upstairs and Skye and May followed. Skye's legs weren't as wobbly as before and after retaining the milkshake she felt like she had more energy. Phil pointed to the door to the far left of the hallway, "This is Melinda and my bedroom, don't ever be afraid to knock and ask for us if you need us during the night. The next door is my office, then this is your room and your bathroom is to the furthest on the right."

Skye looked at her bedroom door, on the front was painted the words 'Skye's room' in blue and there were birds surrounding her name. Skye felt her eyes well up despite her urging them not too. She had her own bedroom.

"Go ahead Skye" Phil encouraged. Both May and Phil were watching Skye's reaction anxiously. Phil had been updating Melinda regularly and they really wanted Skye to like her room.

As Skye pushed the door open, she jumped back in shock.

"Welcome home!"

Skye looked around at her friends, Mack and another man Skye didn't know. Her mouth was hanging open and she ran (as fast as her legs would go) up to her friends and hugged them.

"What are you doing here?" she cried.

"We wanted to help you get settled in and see if you were ok. It was Phil's idea" Lincoln told her.

Skye turned around to Phil and hugged him "Thank you".

Phil smiled, he hadn't wanted to touch Skye yet as he knew she might be wary of men, therefore, this show of affection made his heart want to explode.

"So what do you think Skye? We worked on it all day." Jemma said.

For the first time Skye looked around the room. The walls were painted a grape color and all the furniture was white. She had a small double bed in the center of the furthest wall under the window. The duvet had fireworks on it which matched the pillows. She had two white bedside tables both with pretty lamps. Skye looked around more and saw a white desk with a matching chair and a lava lamp. The floor was wooden with a blue / purple fluffy rug on the floor. There were also fairy lights and a small white bookshelf next to the desk.

However, what shocked Skye the most was the massive blown up picture of her and her friends which Jemma's mum had taken when they visited Jemma's house. The picture was just above Skye's bed and Skye walked closer to look. She looked so happy in the photo that it made her sad to think how she felt now. It was like she was looking at a completely different person.

"Skye? What do you think?" May asked.

Skye grinned widely and looked around at everyone "It's amazing thank you so much".

After Skye explored her room more the party all went downstairs to the living room. Phil guided Skye to sit down on the couch whilst he went to get something. When he came back in he was holding two presents.

"Happy homecoming" Phil said as he put the presents into her hands.

Skye shook her head "No, honestly you've given me much more than I need. I don't need any more, you didn't have to"

"Nonsense, we wanted to Skye, now open them"

Skye smiled and opened her first present. She gasped. Inside a small box was her first mobile phone.

"Jemma mentioned that you didn't have one and well, we couldn't have our teenager roaming the streets with no way to contact us" Phil told her.

Skye liked the way she felt when Phil called her 'our teenager'. She thanked them and moved onto the next present. This time Skye actually squealed when opening it. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Thank you thank you thank you!" She exclaimed holding up her brand new blue laptop.

May smiled, it made her so happy to see the girl enjoying herself. She knew that Skye had never received anything she should have and she was overjoyed that she could give this to the girl.

"Ok, now one more thing" Phil said and he walked out of the room.

"Skye, you know the first day of class when you described your family? Well something is missing."

Suddenly, a small fluffy thing came running into the room and jumped up on Skye's lap. This time Skye did cry. Sitting In her lap, licking her face was a small golden retriever. Skye was sobbing as she caressed the puppy. She had never felt happier in her life. She couldn't even feel bad about robbing May and Phil of their money, right now she was purely concentrated on how she finally felt complete.

Jemma, Fitz and Lincoln all crowded around Skye and discussed names whilst May, Phil, Mack and Hunter watched on.

"Arthur, he's called Arthur" Skye announced.

After Skye had gotten over the shock of everything, she realized how tired she felt. May and Phil noticed and told Skye to say goodbye to everyone. Skye's friends all exchanged phone numbers and agreed to keep in contact until Skye could return to school. They all told Skye to get better soon and left.

Skye stayed on the couch snuggling Arthur. May and Phil had discussed getting a dog with Bobbi the day before. She had agreed as Skye needed comfort and dogs can be therapeutic.

Skye looked up at May and Phil "Thank you guys, It means a lot".

May smiled "We also got you some new clothes and things for now until we get a chance to go shopping properly, you can look through them all tomorrow. Now though I need you to try and drink this".

Skye sighed, but after all that they did for her today, Skye could at least try and drink it all.

May and Phil both watched as Skye struggled with the drink. She took a few sips every 5 minutes but eventually she made it through three quarters of the drink before giving up. Skye was extremely pleased she hadn't thrown up despite the warning signals her stomach admitted to her brain. May beamed "That's the best you've done yet. I'm so proud of you".

Skye beamed back, no one had ever told her that they were proud. Skye yawned, she felt full and exhausted.

"Take your tablets then it's time for bed" Phil told her.

Skye obediently took her tablets and made her way up to bed with Arthur in her arms. Today had been one of the best days ever.


	21. Chapter 21

Skye awoke early in the morning confused. It took her a few moments to remember where she was. She smiled to herself, she was in her own bedroom, a bedroom she was proud of. Suddenly she felt something wet collide with her cheek and she jumped.

"Arthur!" Skye laughed, pulling the small dog up onto her chest. Skye laid there snuggling the dog for about 5 more minutes before deciding to get up. A quick glance at her phone told her it was 7 o'clock in the morning. Skye sighed, ever since she lived with the Garrett's she had a habit of forcing herself to wake up early.

Skye looked into her wardrobe and saw some new clothes hanging up, she picked out a pair of jeans and a nice top before making her way to the bathroom. Skye covered her cast and then jumped in the shower. It was awkward only using one hand but she managed. Once she got out and changed she crept back to her room. She couldn't hear May or Phil and wondered what she should do. They hadn't laid out any rules and Skye didn't want to disappoint them already.

Skye quietly snuck downstairs with Arthur trailing behind her and decided to cook them breakfast. They had bought her so many things yesterday so the least she could do was behave.

May woke up to the smell of bacon. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 8AM. She never usually slept this late but being at the hospital and constantly looking after Skye exhausted her. Phil shuffled and sat up next to her.

"Morning" he mumbled.

"Morning, do you smell bacon?" May asked him.

Phil sniffed the air "Yeah, mmmmm… wait who else is in the house?" Phil jumped up startled.

May laughed "Our daughter is downstairs your dork"

"Our daughter, now is she?" Phil questioned.

"It may take a while for her to realize it but yes, I fear we are stuck with her" May laughed.

May and Phil both made their way downstairs. They saw Skye awkwardly cooking bacon and sausages left handed.

Phil coughed and Skye jumped "Sorry" Phil said sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what time you wanted breakfast but it's nearly ready" Skye said.

May carefully approached the girl "Skye, thank you for making breakfast but you don't have to."

"Oh, I didn't know what you wanted. Some fosters like for me to stay in my room until everyone's up and the Garrett's always wanted breakfast ready so…" Skye trailed off and looked at the floor.

"Skye, your fourteen, we should be making you breakfast. From now on you can do what you feel comfortable with. Your old enough to make the correct decisions and we trust you but let us make you breakfast ok?"

Skye smiled and Phil took over cooking. Skye helped May lay the table and Phil served up three dishes.

"What flavor milkshake would you like Skye? We have chocolate, banana, vanilla and strawberry" May asked.

"None?" Skye tested.

May laughed "Vanilla it is then"

Skye sighed and sat down at the table. She felt better that May and Phil were both eating too. Since coming home, Skye had felt calmer. She could walk steady now and the pain in her head had subsided. However, her stomach still felt sick.

Skye looked down and the breakfast in front of her and pushed it to one side to focus on the milkshake. She felt Arthur laying on her feet and considered sneakily feeding him bits of her food but she knew that might make May and Phil mad.

"So how did you sleep last night Skye?" Phil asked.

"Great, the bed is super comfy and it helps that you don't have to jump down a hole to get to the bathroom" Skye laughed.

May and Phil looked at each other, "Jump down a hole?" May questioned.

"Yeah they put me in the attic, well I was meant to sleep in the attic but I only did once" Skye said backhandedly.

"What do you mean once, Skye?" Phil asked softly.

Skye realized how much she had let slip and quickly looked down. May sensed her awkwardness and changed the subject quickly "Skye, we need to go shopping later to get you new clothes, school stuff and you can show us which foods you like" May said.

"It's fine I don't need anything else" Skye said. She felt bad that she was already becoming a burden.

"We want to buy you stuff Skye so please let us" Phil replied.

The rest of the conversation was carried solely by May and Phil but Skye still felt included.

Without realizing it Skye had drank all of her milkshake. Her stomach hurt but she felt far more awake than she had previously.

May documented how much Skye had drank and praised her before taking away her still full plate.

Skye fed Arthur who happily eat up his dog food.

"Are there any chores or anything you want me to do?" Skye asked.

"Skye you are meant to be resting, go and rest in the living room" May said.

Skye went into the living room and grabbed her laptop. She quickly downloaded a couple of games and started to play them.

Skye jumped when there was a knock on the door. May opened it and she saw Miss Carter enter.

"Hey Skye? How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine thanks" Skye replied.

Miss Carter turned to May and Phil. "Sorry to drop in on you like this but I just need you to sign some stuff to fully authorize the fostering"

May and Phil quickly signed where Miss Carter pointed.

"I also have some news" Miss Carter told them, after checking that Skye was still out of earshot, "The police investigated the Garrett's house but they found nothing. The place had been scrubbed clean. They all have legitimate alibis and are protected by high end lawyers. Unfortunately, even if Skye made a statement it wouldn't be enough to convict him"

May swore and Phil hit the table "Are you serious? He's a monster! what he's done to that girl in there is unforgivable" May ranted.

"I know but there's nothing we can do" Miss Carter sighed.

After Miss Carter had said goodbye to Skye and left, May and Phil got ready to go shopping.

Skye took her medication and was eager to get out into society. She was still anxious, but she felt safe around May and Phil.

Once they had gotten to the mall Skye paused. It was the same mall she had visited with John. May saw Skye's hesitation, "Skye, are you ok?"

Skye forced a smiled "Yeah I'm fine".

"Do you think you can walk around because we can always borrow a wheelchair?" May told her but Skye shook her head, she wanted to walk.

The first stop they made was into a clothes store. Phil grabbed a cart and Skye stayed with one hand attached to the cart to avoid getting lost or overwhelmed.

"Well we need a bit of everything so just pick out what you like ok Skye?" May directed.

Skye nodded but after walking around for a bit it became apparent that Skye wasn't going to speak up. May decided to point to things and gauge Skye's reaction. Eventually, once Skye had realized that they weren't going to go home without any new clothes, Skye started picking clothes which she liked.

Skye kept picking dark clothes such as black and dark purple so May kept throwing in some bright colors too 'just in case'. After they had gotten Skye a whole new wardrobe including some dresses for formal occasions and shoes, they moved to get Skye some school things.

May had gotten Skye clothes that were one size too big, hoping that she would grow some more before having to go back to school. Skye pretended not to notice that.

By the time they had picked out a new backpack, Skye felt exhausted but she was enjoying herself so much that she kept quiet. May and Phil had stuck to their word and let Skye pick out what she wanted, so Skye was having fun pulling out the most hideous of items and watching their reactions before putting it back. Skye was pretty sure she had never had as much in her life. She couldn't stop smiling as she thought of how she was bound to fit in now.

After Skye had gotten more than what she needed for school, they had decided to take a lunch break. They went to the mall cafeteria and sat down looking at the menu.

"Do you want to try any solid food?" Phil asked Skye.

Skye thought about it, she wasn't hungry and it felt as though her stomach hadn't digested the whole milkshake she had drank this morning. But she didn't want to make May and Phil mad by not trying, they had bought her so much stuff. Skye bit her lip and looked down.

"You don't have to Skye, I brought one of your milkshakes if you want that?" May said softly.

Skye nodded "Yes please"

Phil and May ordered a sandwich each whilst Skye sat and drank her milkshake. She was trying hard to drink it but today had been overwhelming and she could only manage a few sips. The mixture was extremely thick and she gagged when it got stuck in her throat. May was by her side in an instant "Are you going to be sick?" She asked but Skye shook her head and closed her eyes, forcing the mixture down.

"I don't think I can drink anymore" Skye said.

May tried to hide her disappointment, she had hoped that Skye's appetite had finally come back after she had finished her milkshake that morning. However, she didn't want to push the girl.

After cleaning up they got back into the car and went grocery shopping. As they walked around May tried to encourage Skye to pick out food, but Skye kept her head down. She wasn't sure when she would be able to eat again and didn't want to get Phil or May's hopes up by picking anything out.

May and Phil picked a lots of things that they assumed teenagers liked and kept their worry hidden.

When they got home, Skye was tired. It was around 3 o'clock and Skye's head was pounding. May noticed and gave Skye some painkillers. "Why don't we watch a film?" May suggested.

Skye agreed and she settled down on the couch in between May and Phil with Arthur snuggled on her lap. Skye didn't even know what film was playing as next thing she knew she was asleep.

May watched Skye's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful and it broke her heart to see the now purple bruise under her eye and the cast on her arm. Carefully May grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over Skye. Skye's head moved and she snuggled into Phil who wrapped his arm around her.

Phil looked like he had just won dad of the year "Looks like she likes me better" He teased May.

May laughed "She can't control where she goes when she sleeps you dork. But this is good, it means she trusts us".

Shortly after Skye fell asleep, May moved into the dining room to catch up on marking and Phil done the same in his office. At around 5 o'clock Skye woke up feeling achy. She had slept in an awkward position and she stretched out trying to wake her body up. She smelt dinner cooking and the scent made her stomach turn.

"Oh, Skye your awake, dinners ready" Phil told her, and Skye moved to the dining room table. Phil had cooked Spaghetti bolognaise which looked delicious and Skye desperately wanted to eat it. She was getting fed up with her body's repulsion to food.

After getting settled at the table, Skye took the milkshake and started forcing herself to drink it straight away. May smiled when she saw this and was pleased that Skye was getting better and eating.

"Um, when do I have to go back to school?" Skye asked.

"Well Bobbi said in a week or two, we can ask her again tomorrow, but it depends on how you feel, it's only Wednesday today" May said.

Skye sighed "I really want to go back to school soon. I miss my friends, do you think I can try to go back Monday? Most of the day is with you two anyway" Skye asked. In reality Skye wanted to keep busy. If she was in school then she had less time to think or feel and she didn't want to be hurting anymore.

Phil considered this "Let's see how you feel Sunday and then possibly."

"Oh and does this mean that my awful punishment of hanging out with you is forgotten?" Skye asked with a mischievous smile.

Phil glared at Skye before laughing "Luckily, Nick Fury is a good friend of ours so I think because of the circumstances everything will be forgiven. I might even let you off my homework"

Skye rolled her eyes. Bobbi had said that she wasn't allowed to over do anything because of her head injury and that meant no schoolwork.

Skye suddenly lost her bravo, and looked up at both her teachers anxiously. "What if I'm bad at school? I attract trouble like a magnet and sometimes I can't concentrate"

"Well, then we will deal with it if it happens, you can't always be perfect Skye" Phil told her.

This seemed to release some of the tension that Skye had as she continued sipping. Suddenly, she found that she had drunk all of the milkshake and it hadn't seemed too bad. Skye smiled as she held up the cup like a victory trophy.

Phil and May both congratulated her and laughed at her humorous celebration.

After dinner, Skye helped May with the dishes and then went upstairs to call Lincoln. She was laying in bed with her phone pressed up to her ear as she waited for it to ring.

"Hello?" Lincoln answered.

"Long time no see…" Skye replied.

"Yeah, we all missed you. Class hasn't been the same without you and the cover teacher in English is super boring. And our PE teacher has decided that we should run for no reason"

Skye laughed "I miss you too and I'm so sorry I have been stealing your education"

"Nah, it don't matter. You missed our computer science project though. But don't worry we made sure you got some of the credit too. Our teacher was extremely happy and said ours was the best"

Skye groaned "Oh no, I was looking forward to doing that. I'm so sorry I missed it"

"Don't be. How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, I don't know. It's… It's like there's all this pain, inside which I can't ignore. I just want to explode and scream and punch something, but I can't. Lincoln, I just want things to go back to normal" Skye whispered.

"I can't pretend like I know what your going through Skye, but I promise you, I'm not going anywhere."

Skye smiled "And that means more than you could know".

"Um… Skye remember what I said about um maybe meeting up?"

"Like a date?" Skye tried hard not to laugh when she heard an awkward shuffling down the other end of the line. "I would love to"

"When you get better we can arrange that then".

"Yep it's a date" Skye giggled.

"I've got to go, it's getting late and some of us have school tomorrow"

"Okay, goodnight Lincoln Campbell"

"Goodnight Skye"

Skye sighed and hung up. She felt a lot better after talking to Lincoln and for some reason very uncharacteristically giddy. She loved the feeling and wanted to hold onto it forever.

Skye heard a knock on her door "Come in" she called.

May entered and sat down on the bed next to Skye. "It's getting kind of late" May said.

"Yeah I was just about to go to sleep. May, can I ask you something?"

May nodded "Anything"

"What happened to Ward and the Garrett's?" Skye asked. This had been on her mind for a while now but she was too scared to find out.

May sighed "Ward served a week in Juvie until his lawyers got him out. The Garrett's left town and have high end lawyers too. I used all of my old contacts in the FBI to try and catch them out but there were nothing. I'm sorry."

"What so that's that, they're free? I guess I really am so insignificant that no one gives a damn!" Skye ranted.

"Skye, you are not insignificant, don't ever think that. They will get what's coming to them. Sometimes the world doesn't seem fair, but everything always happens for a reason".

Skye thought this was far too optimistic, but she kept her mouth shut and laid down to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Skye" May said getting up "Sweet dreams"


	22. Chapter 22

A horrific piercing scream punctured the air followed by a deafening thump. Both May and Phil sprang out of bed and flew down the hallway to Skye's room. As they opened the door the saw Skye fitting on the floor. She was convulsing uncontrollably and for once, May panicked. Phil was the one who jumped into action, moving things away from Skye and placing a pillow under her head.

The whole scene looked like something out of a horror film and May wished it was just a nightmare. Phil timed 2 minutes before Skye's body slowed and she went limp on the floor.

Phil breathed a sigh of relief "Just two minutes, she should be fine".

Both May and Phil kneeled either side of Skye, waiting for her to come to her senses. When her eyes focused, she panicked, her breathing heavy.

"Skye, I need you to calm down" May said and carefully touched Skye on the shoulder.

Skye seemed to calm down and hesitantly sat up. "What happened?" she asked.

"You had another seizure" Phil answered.

Skye looked down and stroked Arthur who had just crawled into her lap "I had a nightmare and when I woke up, I lost control and the seizure happened. I'm sorry I woke you".

"No, don't ever be sorry for that. If you ever have a nightmare you come and wake us up ok?" May said.

Skye nodded. May looked at the time and saw it was 1 o'clock in the morning. "How about I make us some hot chocolate whilst you get back into bed?"

As May was making the hot chocolate Phil helped Skye back into bed and made sure she hadn't hurt herself. Phil then sat on the edge of Skye's bed.

May then came up, placed the drink next to Skye and joined Phil. "You know nightmares are nothing to be ashamed of. I used to have them all the time after I was injured in the FBI" May told Skye.

"Really?" Skye couldn't imagine the hard and controlled Melinda May ever having nightmares. It was as likely as a cat swimming.

"Yes really. And do you know what helped me?" Skye shook her head "I told Phil about them. It took a while but when I did it felt like a weight had lifted off my back".

Skye knew what May was trying to do and whilst a part of her was grateful she wasn't ready to share yet.

"May, can you teach me how to fight? I don't want anyone to hurt me anymore"

May tried to hide her surprise at the sudden question "Tell you what. Once you get healthy again and that means gaining weight too, I will teach you how to fight. Deal?"

Skye thought about it. She knew she would have to try harder to gain any weight, but she wanted to learn to fight badly. Skye sighed "deal".

After making sure Skye was ok, May and Phil bade Skye goodnight and went back to bed. However, Skye had no intention of sleeping. Her nightmare had been horrendous, and Skye did not want to have another. Instead, she grabbed her headphones, plugged them into her phone and listened to the most annoying music she could find.

Skye was exhausted from her trip to the mall and disturbed sleep, so it was extremely hard to keep her eyes open and not succumb to her nightmares. However, Skye managed to stay awake all night regardless.

She waited until 7 AM before getting up and taking a cold shower, she urged the freezing water to wake her up, but Skye still felt tired. She yawned and looked in the mirror, her eyes were bloodshot, and she had dark bags under her eyes. She could see her cheekbones sticking out from where she hadn't eaten properly for days. Skye sighed, maybe she deserved this.

After making sure Arthur was following her, Skye went downstairs to watch TV.

May and Phil woke up at around 7:30 and got showered and dressed.

"I'm going to call Andrew, Skye needs some proper help which we can't give." May told Phil who agreed.

Andrew agreed to meet Skye and, after hearing about her hospital appointment that day, he called Bobbi and they both discussed seeing Skye together as a joint appointment. May decided to wait until after breakfast to tell Skye, she didn't know how the girl would react.

During breakfast May noticed how slow Skye was. If it was possible, she looked worse than she had done previously. It was like all the life had been sucked out of her.

Whilst Phil and May spoke Skye stayed silent. Her stomach hurt more than usual, and she only managed a few sips of her milkshake before giving up.

"Skye, please can you finish the rest of your milkshake before leaving the table?" May asked.

Skye was tired and more irritable than usual, but she took some more sips regardless, however she couldn't finish it.

"Skye, we actually wanted to talk to you about something" May looked to Phil for moral support. Phil nodded and silently spurred her on. "We have been talking and we think it's best if you speak to a psychiatrist" May said carefully.

Skye's reaction was instant, hurt, fear and anger all flickered across her face at once. "A shrink? No way, I don't need one of them listing what I already know is wrong with me!"

Skye had seen many shrinks in her life, and they were all the same. They wouldn't mind their own business and constantly set out to prove that she was damaged.

"Skye, please don't yell. We just wanted to warn you that Andrew, who is a nice guy and good at his job, is going to be at the hospital when we meet Bobbi" Phil said.

"I don't care. I'm not going!" Skye yelled before leaving the table, thumping to her room and slamming the door closed.

May watched Skye go and sighed "I think we just had our first tantrum".

"Let her cool off for a bit. Honestly, I don't know what to do. If we punish her for yelling, then she will close off again and we still don't know all her triggers. But if we don't set boundaries, she can walk all over us" Phil sighed.

Skye spent the rest of the day in her bedroom even refusing to come out for lunch. May and Phil decided to let her stay in her bedroom, agreeing to sort this out with the help of Bobbi and Andrew.

At 4:30 May knocked on Skye's door "Skye, you need to come out now we have a hospital appointment".

Skye had spent the last few hours laying on her bed and staring up at the ceiling. She was tired, hungry and angry at her body for not being able to live. She knew she was being horrible to May and Phil, but she couldn't help it. She wanted everyone to understand how she felt.

When May knocked at her door Skye thought about ignoring her, but she knew that if she refused to come out or eat then she would end up being hospitalized or sent away. She was still mad at them for thinking there was something wrong with her to need a shrink but regardless, she walked out and got in the car.

Skye didn't talk to May or Phil the entire ride to the hospital. On one hand, by Skye defying the couple, it meant that she was becoming more comfortable with them, however, the way Skye had seemed like she had suddenly given up worried them. The girl sitting in the back seat of the car was completely different to the one the day previously.

When they arrived, May checked them all in and then made their way up to the consultation room. The room was set out like a doctor's room but with an added couch and arm chairs. Bobbi was sat on the couch next to Andrew and Skye, May and Phil sat on the couch opposite.

Andrew had heard about what had happened to Skye from Bobbi, but he was shocked when he saw Skye's physical appearance. She looked like a ghost, her face was pale, and her bones stuck out too far. Her eyes were dull, and the injuries made Skye look worse for wear. Even Bobbi sucked in a breath when seeing Skye's deteriorated appearance.

"Good afternoon Skye, how has everything been since leaving the hospital?" Bobbi asked.

Skye made no move to indicate that she had heard Bobbi and instead looked at the floor. Bobbi looked to May who explained "Skye has still not been able to consume any solid food, she has only drunk three full milkshakes since Tuesday and a few sips for other meals. Personality wise, she has been fine apart from last night when she had a nightmare which then led to a seizure. Skye hasn't eaten anything today as she refused to come out of her bedroom after I told her about her seeing a psychiatrist".

"I'm sorry to hear that Skye. How about we do the physical aspects first? Do you mind if I weigh you again?"

Skye didn't answer, stood up and walked over to the scale. After checking her weight Bobbi listened to Skye's breathing and took her blood pressure.

Bobbi sighed and rubbed her head "Unfortunately Skye has lost weight since last time, not a lot but enough for us to be concerned. The seizure is common after a head injury, but I will prescribe another set of medication to keep them at bay. The seizure may also have not helped if Skye was sleep deprived. Skye how have you been sleeping?"

Skye still didn't respond and just stared blankly at the floor.

"Skye, please answer Bobbi" May told her but Skye didn't listen.

All the adults shared a worried look. Andrew decided to take matters into his own hands.

"I think this session may be more beneficial if Bobbi and I speak to Skye alone. Melinda and Phil, would you mind leaving us for a bit?"

Both Phil and May looked reluctant to leave but did so.

"Hi Skye, my name is Andrew and I really want to help you, we all do but this won't work unless you talk to us"

Skye looked up and considered Andrew. His eyes were kind and maybe it would make her feel better to talk to someone who she didn't know.

Andrew took Skye's eye contact as a positive and continued "Skye, can you tell me how your feeling right now?"

Skye thought about it, she had a whole mix of feelings and she didn't know how to express them so she replied, "Why don't you tell me about your feelings?"

Andrew smirked "Ok, I tell you and then you tell me. I feel worried about you because I can see that your hurting and I feel confident because I know I'm a good doctor. What do you feel?"

"None of your business" Skye replied.

Andrew sighed, "Ok, I'm going to talk to you like an adult Skye. The reality of this situation is if you don't eat then you will die. You are already dying right now. Your body can't take it. I don't think you want your body to do this, I think that your brain is full of emotions that you can't control which is causing you to hurt yourself physically. Am I right?"

Suddenly Skye felt anger flash through her. What did he know about her? He knew nothing about what she had been through. "If I'm going to die like you say then why don't you just let me die in peace!" Skye yelled. She didn't understand what was going through her mind, but she felt too much.

Skye lunged at Andrew aiming to punch him in the stomach, but Skye hadn't taken into account how weak her body was now so instead she tripped and fell to the floor.

Bobbi quickly got up to rush to Skye, scared that the girl had hurt herself, but Andrew put an arm out to stop her.

Skye quickly crawled to the corner of the room and started crying. She was angry and upset and everything was crushing down on her chest. Skye wanted to show them how much she hurt, and she wanted to stop it.

Andrew watched as Skye had a meltdown in the corner of the room. He knew that this is what she needed. Skye had been pushing her emotions down for too long which had caused her to suffer in silence.

Suddenly Skye started to bang her head against the wall, she was screaming erratically.

Andrew rushed forward and restrained Skye who was screaming.

"Make it stop! Please make it stop!" Skye sobbed.

Andrew was holding Skye to the floor to stop her from hurting herself. He let go when Skye went limp. Bobbi had been watching the episode with wide eyes, for once she wasn't sure what to do.

Andrew lifted Skye with ease and put her on the hospital bed in the corner. Skye was so tired she had passed out.

"You know we should section her. She tried to hurt herself and if she doesn't eat, she will die" Bobbi said.

"Let her sleep. I'm free all afternoon so I will stay and when she wakes up, we can talk about what happened" Andrew answered. Bobbi nodded and told Andrew to get her when Skye woke up.

When Bobbi walked out of the room she explained to May and Phil what had happened.

"I know this is scary, but I promise, this is good. Skye released a lot of pent up emotions which is one of the first steps to recovery. Skye will stay here until she wakes up. I'm sorry but I can't release her until I know she isn't a danger to herself. You are welcome to stay or go home" Bobbi told them.

May and Phil stayed and sat on the couch waiting for Skye to wake up.

Skye woke up around an hour later still tired. She looked around and saw Andrew sitting next to her and May and Phil sitting slightly further away.

"I'm sorry" Skye said "I didn't mean to do that I just lost it. I want to get better I really do. I don't want to die" Skye whispered.

"What do you think will make you feel better?" Andrew asked.

Skye thought about it, "If I tell you and May and Phil what happened, do you think it will make me feel better? May said it helped her."

"I think so, if that's what you want to do?" Andrew replied.

Skye nodded and May and Phil came over and sat next to Skye. May held Skye's hand whilst she spoke.

Skye told them everything from her time locked in the cupboard, to the electric shock bracelet and her time on the streets. She also told them about the night of the fire and Ward.

May and Phil had a hard time listening to everything Skye went through. They wanted to cry for the little girl, and they were angry that Skye's torturers had gotten away with everything.

After Skye had finished, she cried and May held her rubbing soothing circles on her back. After Skye had calmed down, she felt exhausted but relieved and, for once, at peace.

"The worst thing is, I've been through worse homes than this so I don't understand why I'm reacting like this" Skye finished.

Andrew sucked in a breath "How you are reacting is perfectly normal, every experience is different so don't try and compare them Skye".

Skye smiled "I feel better now"

"Skye what I want you to do for me is every time you feel something extreme, either write it down or tell someone. Don't keep your feelings bottled up. Do you ever have panic attacks?"

Skye nodded "Mostly when I get triggered like in small spaces or something".

Andrew talked Skye through ways to deal with her panic attacks and nightmares. Afterwards Bobbi came in and was relieved to find Skye looking perkier than usual.

"Ok Skye, I need you to keep trying to eat for me. You know what you need to do. This isn't all going to work out overnight, but step by step you will start to feel better. Andrew and I will both see you Saturday at the same time?"

May, Phil and Skye all nodded and Bobbi gave Skye some more anti-seizure medication to take.

"It was nice to meet you Skye, I will see you Saturday. Remember what I told you." Andrew said.

Skye nodded and left ahead of May and Phil who loitered behind to talk to Andrew. "I'm going to make this quick, but you need to encourage Skye to eat and be there for her. I also need you to keep a close eye on Skye. Check her bedroom for weapons or anything and make sure she doesn't hurt herself, just in case"


	23. Chapter 23

When they got home, Phil started on dinner. He made Pizza as a special treat and quickly served up. Skye had gone to her room to clean up, the horrible feeling in her stomach had eased and she felt embarrassed for being so weak. She had to change, she was determined to be better. Skye looked in the mirror at her awful appearance and wondered how she had managed to let herself get so bad. She needed to fix this and fight.

When Skye got back downstairs May and Phil were sitting at the table ready to eat. Skye surprised them both by sitting down and forcing herself to drink her milkshake and eat her pizza. She gagged a few times but pursued, a newfound fire burning in her soul.

May and Phil both looked at each other, shock and joy clear on their faces, however they acted like nothing had changed. Skye eat half of her Pizza and drank all her milkshake before getting up and clearing her plate. When she got back, she saw May and Phil staring at her.

"What?" Skye asked.

"Are you feeling ok?" May asked "You just eat more than I've seen you eat since you got here"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. Today was a wake-up call. I'm not usually this weak, I've been through a lot worse and I'm done with all this pain"

May stood up and took Skye in her arms "You are not weak, you are one of the strongest people I know and I'm glad you feel better"

Skye hugged May. From now on she wasn't orphan Skye, she had a home and a purpose.

The next few days passed quickly for Skye, and May and Phil were shocked at how normal Skye had been acting. Even Bobbi and Andrew were pleased with her progress and agreed to push her doctor appointments to once a week. Everything was finally getting back to normal. On Sunday afternoon, Skye was sitting in the living room watching TV with May and Phil and she valued the calm, warm atmosphere.

"Can I go to school tomorrow?" Skye asked. The question had been on Skye's mind for a couple days now and she was desperate to see her friends. "I feel fine and Bobbi said that I was looking a lot better"

May and Phil looked at each other. They had been anticipating this question and had decided last night to let Skye chose. Both of them would be at school to watch over Skye anyway.

"You can go back to school, but you have to take it easy. If you feel overwhelmed or anything then come find us" May told her.

"Yes ma'am" Skye mocked saluted. Honestly, she was scared about going back to school. Knowing Ward was out there, and that people had probably noticed her week long absence she was worried about unwanted attention. However, she was extremely bored sitting around on bed rest and was eager to be useful.

Monday morning Skye picked out one of her new outfits and packed all of her new school things. She desperately wanted to bring her laptop to school but both May and Phil band her. She was going to school early with her teachers as they needed to set up their classes. Skye was relieved that she didn't have to walk to school and relished the fact that she was being taken care of.

After breakfast, Skye said goodbye to Arthur and jumped in the car.

"How are you feeling?" Phil asked.

Skye looked out of the window. She was bundle of feelings and it was hard to choose just one. Instead she took a deep breath to calm her racing heart.

"Fine" Skye replied.

When they turned up to the school it was quite. Skye had only seen it this quite once when she slept in the school shed.

After saying goodbye to May, Skye followed Phil to his classroom.

"So, not to be awkward or anything but don't you think this is weird?" Skye told Phil gesturing at his place behind his desk and Skye's classroom seat.

Phil sighed "Usually parents don't teach their own children but seeing as you've already joined the class and have settled in, Fury made an acceptation"

Skye tried to ignore the way her heart fluttered at the mention of parents. She still wasn't sure how she felt about May and Phil yet but so far they were the best couple she had ever met. She tried not to hope. Hoping for something and not getting it was far worse than ever hoping for something at all but she couldn't stop herself. She knew she was getting too attached too quickly, as soon as she settled anywhere she was sent packing but the look in Phil's eyes made her feel wanted.

"Ok Mr C" Skye said sitting down at her desk. Skye played with her phone in silence whilst Phil read over his class notes.

10 minutes before the bell Skye heard the door open and looked up to see Lincoln, Jemma and Fitz all running at her. Skye stood up and hugged them all.

"I'm so glad your back, honestly listening to the science twins made my head hurt" Lincoln joked.

Skye laughed as she took her seat again "I missed all of you too".

Skye was telling her friends all about her new dog when she saw a new girl enter the class. She was small, had curly brown hair and big dark brown eyes and she wore a flower dress. As the new girls eyes scanned the class they rested on Skye.

Skye shuddered. Something about the way the new girl was looking at her made her feel uneasy.

Mr C coughed and the class silenced. "Ok class, today we have a new student so please welcome Raina". Raina smiled and sat down in a spare seat.

Mr C started talking to the class about story writing when Skye tuned out. She always had a hard time focusing and with her aching arm and fuzzy head she wasn't in the mood to be the star pupil.

Skye was looking out of the window, watching the birds landing on the grass and flying away again. She wished she was free like a bird, then she wouldn't have been caught by Ward or Garrett.

"Skye?"

Skye jumped and realized that the whole class was watching her. Mr C had obviously asked her a question. Skye blushed "Sorry Sir?"

Mr C smiled apologetically "I was just asking whether Raina could join your group for the next activity".

Skye nodded and Raina came over to join Skye, Lincoln, Jemma and Fitz at their tables. Everyone started talking and Skye looked to Jemma to explain what they were meant to do.

"We have to write a short description of this picture" Jemma told her.

Skye looked at the photo, it was a picture of the beach. Skye sighed, she had never been to the beach before. Skye looked up to see Raina staring at her.

"What?" Skye asked her. She knew she probably sounded a bit aggressive but the way the girl was looking at her was creepy.

"What can't a girl stare?" Raina replied in a cool and calculating tone.

Skye shuddered and saw Lincoln shrug his shoulders at her.

After that Raina didn't speak anymore and Jemma took charge writing down what everyone said. At the end of the lesson Mr C gave them all another picture to do for homework. Skye groaned "You think I can pull the head injury card on this homework?" She whispered to Lincoln who laughed and shook his head.

The next few lessons included Skye blanking out whilst Jemma filled her in. Skye was still getting used to being back at school and her concentration had never been good anyway but Jemma didn't mind helping Skye out.

At lunch they all sat together at their usual table. Phil had packed Skye a nice lunch and she was grateful not to be forced to eat school meals.

"How has it been living with Mr Coulson and Mrs May?" Fitz asked.

"Surprisingly great" Skye replied.

"Yeah well they seem to really care about you" Fitz said.

Whilst they were talking and eating Skye stood up to go to the bathroom. Jemma offered to go with her and together they exited the dinning hall and walked to the girls bathroom. Jemma waited outside whilst Skye went in. Skye knew Jemma only came with her because Skye was still nervous around strangers and she was grateful for a friend like that.

"Hey Skye"

Skye jumped and turned to see Raina blocking the door.

"No need to be scared. I just wanted to share a message with you which is Grant Ward says hi".

Raina strolled off out the door and Skye was left alone in the bathroom trying to calm her breathing.


	24. Chapter 24

"Skye, what's the matter you look pale?" Jemma asked, concerned as Skye exited the bathroom.

Skye forced a smile "Nothing I'm fine". But in reality, her head was working at a thousand miles per hour trying to understand what had just happened.

She knew that Ward was free and that he couldn't come back to the school, so what was the point? Was he really so fixated on her that he would work with new students? 'That's just sick' Skye thought.

When Skye got back to her friends the bell rang and they made their way to PE. Skye had mostly recovered by now apart from her broken arm, but she knew it was pointless to get changed. May would never let her join in. Skye hated being singled out and injured, it made her feel weak.

"I know you want to join in, but you can't until your cast comes off. Until then you can help me out ok?" May told her. Skye frowned but nodded.

They were doing running and watching all the students sweating and panting made Skye feel slightly better. She hated running for no reason.

After PE Skye said goodbye to her friends and hung back to wait for May.

"How was your first day back?" May asked.

Skye shrugged "Fine, school's school, not exactly a party is it?"

May smirked and walked with Skye to Phil's classroom. As soon as they got in Phil asked Skye the same question and Skye rolled her eyes. Having people that cared was nice but kind of annoying.

Phil had some work to do before leaving and May offered to help him so Skye agreed to go to the library and meet up with them in an hour.

"Hey" Skye turned around and saw Lincoln running up to her.

"Hi" Skye smiled back.

"I was meant to have soccer practice but it was cancelled, so I have an hour and nothing to do" Lincoln told her.

Skye raised her eyebrow "That sucks, good luck with that"

Lincoln rolled his eyes "You know what I meant"

Skye sucked in a breath. She liked Lincoln and she wanted to be outgoing and confident like she used to be. "Fine, you know you promised me a date"

"Now? Well we could go into town and out for dinner or something if you want?"

Skye nodded and leaned into Lincoln who embraced her.

Suddenly Lincoln pulled back "Wait, now your parents are like teachers, they won't kill me will they?"

Skye laughed at the terror on Lincoln's face. She knew that he was slightly scared of May and the thought of her kicking his ass cheered Skye up.

"Let me go and tell them that I'm leaving with you ok? Stay here"

Skye entered Phil's classroom and made her way up to his desk.

May gave her a skeptical look at the way she seemed to creep up to the desk with a pleading look on her face.

"May, Phil you know how amazing I am?" Skye made her eyes really big.

May rolled her eyes but Phil seemed to be buying into Skye's act.

"Well, can I go out with my friend for a couple of hours?" Skye asked. She wasn't sure how strict they would be but she hoped that they would let her.

"Yeah sure, just keep us updated" Phil told the girl but May interrupted.

"Who's this friend?" May asked.

Skye blushed and looked down "Lincoln" she murmured.

Phil's face turned red and he gasped "Your too young for dating"

May on the other hand laughed "Curfew is 8 o'clock, here's some cash and make sure you keep us updated"

"Oh no it's fine I don't need any money" Skye refused but May gave her a look and forced the cash into her hands.

Skye smiled and left, she grabbed hold of Lincolns hand and together they started walking.

"So, we could go see a movie or go bowling or something" Lincoln said nervously.

Skye gripped his hand tighter "I don't mind. I've never been bowling"

Lincoln gasped dramatically "Well, we will have to change that, right now!"

Skye laughed as he picked up the pace, dragging her along with him.

When they got to the bowling alley Skye was stunned. All of the lights and noises startled her at first but then it became quite beautiful.

Skye cheered when all the pins went tumbling down.

"Looks like I'm a natural" she teased Lincoln. Lincoln frowned, he was losing by a lot but he didn't mind, he loved seeing Skye happy.

Skye had been enjoying herself immensely, bowling was new to her but it was easy to grasp what she was meant to do. She had a talent for picking things up really quickly and this was one of them.

After the final throw Skye ran around chanting "Winner!" before Lincoln could grab her and keep her quite. Skye laughed harder and playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

After they had played two games of bowling, they went to have dinner. Lincoln showed Skye to a quaint cafe which, according to him, served the best milkshakes. Skye was just happy to be considered normal. Lincoln was always real about everything but for once there was no worry in his eyes, just joy.

"Earth to Skye" Skye jumped and saw Lincoln grinning at her. He laughed at his obvious attempt at a pun.

Skye just rolled her eyes "Sorry?"

"I said do you think Mr Coulson will let you off your homework now your living with him?"

Skye laughed "No chance. I feel like they will be stricter but that's good, it means they care"

Slowly, Lincoln reached out to take Skye's hand. Skye let him and felt giddy with delight. She didn't have to push anyone away or pretend to be something she wasn't. Lincoln just understood her. His eye's held the same need to belong that she had and for some reason they just connected.

Skye's phone buzzed and she jumped. The screen showed a text from May: 'Remember home by 8, you're having fun right?'

Skye smiled, they really did care. She quickly sent back a text assuring May she was fine before focusing back on Lincoln.

It was 7 o'clock when they left the cafe and Skye felt exhausted. She had her appetite back by now, but her body still wasn't used to walking long distances yet. Lincoln seemed to notice Skye's labored breathing.

"Hey are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" Skye assured him, but Lincoln still insisted on calling a cab.

Lincoln told the driver Skye's address and they pulled up 15 minutes later. Lincoln helped Skye out of the cab and Skye rolled her eyes at the theatrics.

"You know, we still have half an hour before I'm meant to be back" Skye said pushing herself closer to Lincoln.

She could feel his breath on her face and they touched noses. Her heart was pounding with nerves and excitement. She had never gotten as close as this to a boy before, apart from Robbie but he was like her brother. The creepy nuns at the orphanage would have frowned upon this and Skye felt herself biting back a laugh.

In an instant Lincolns lips were pressed against hers and they had become an entanglement of passion and desperation.

Skye pulled back first, catching her breath. "What we have, I want to take it slow. I don't want to ruin this"

"You could never ruin anything. But I can do slow" Lincoln grinned, his cheeks red.

After a quick goodbye Skye walked into her house feeling tired but excited. She liked Lincoln a lot and couldn't wait to see him again tomorrow.

Phil and May were sitting in the living room when Skye walked in. They both raised their eyebrows at her obviously flustered appearance but said nothing.

Skye gave May her change and thanked them for letting her go out.

"No need to thank us, did you have fun?" Phil asked.

Skye described her first experience at bowling and everything that happened after – well she left out the kiss.

"Oh Skye, with everything that has happened I forgot to tell you. On Wednesday your class is going on a school trip to the history museum. It ties into some of the books we will be looking at, I will be there if you want to go?" Phil said.

"Yeah, that will be cool" Skye replied "I'm beat though so I'm going to bed, goodnight".

Skye grabbed Arthur and made her way upstairs. After settling into bed she texted her friends asking if they were going on the school trip and then grabbed her laptop.

She sighed. She hadn't hacked anything in a while now and since she had been moving from place to place so often her search for her parents had been temporarily halted. She knew that she had May and Phil now but that didn't mean she didn't want answers. She had always craved to know what had happened to her parents. If they looked like her or actually wanted her. All the kids at the orphanage would hope that their parents were out there somewhere, looking for them but Skye was different. She knew that her parents were out there somewhere. They had to be. All she wanted was a slither of information to help her sleep at night.


End file.
